El Caso Loud
by Buda17 EL abuelo Ibuki
Summary: No pense regresar, menos con esta historia, pero ya no lo soporto, esto lo tenia que plasmar... la casa loud perdio a dos de sus integrantes, todos buscan la explicacion pero es muy tarde para cambiar las cosas
1. Rec001

Por las calles de Royallwood una patrulla se dirigía a una gran velocidad a lo que parecía ser a plena vista un consultorio Psiquiátrico, se estaciono en el frente ocupando varios espacios de estacionamiento, de la patrulla bajo un hombre de cuerpo corpulento, de alguien que va muy seguido al gimnasio, usaba una gabardina color café claro y un sombrero que hacia juego, se encontraba algo desalineado en su vestimenta, incluso tenía una la barba de mediodía.

Cerro la puerta de la patrulla, para caminar de forma rápida a la puerta del consultorio, la abrió con gran fuerza azotándola contra la pared, las personas que estaban sentadas en la sala de espera, reaccionaron contrayendo sus extremidades y abrazando a sus niños, el hombre los miro por un momento antes de caminar de forma rápida hacia la puerta donde se miraba la placa de nombre del doctor.

La secretaria que estaba en su escritorio, muy apenas se pudo levantar de su asiento para ver como el hombre abrió la puerta de la misma manera en la que entro, al estar dentro, encontró al doctor en su escritorio, un hombre de edad avanzada, notable por sus canas, usaba anteojo y vestía una chaqueta café abierta con parches en los codos, camisa blanca y pantalón café claro.

Tras retirar se las gafas y dejar lo que estaba escribiendo, se levantó mostrando su rostro arrugado fruncido o0r aparente furia, comenzó a exigir explicaciones por lo que estaba pasando, pero el hombre con la gabardina no le respondió, ignorándolo por completo, se dirigió a una de las esquinas donde se encontraba un gabinete, el aparente doctor continuo gritando incluso pidió a su secretaria que llamara a la policía.

El hombre con la gabardina abrió el gabinete, busco entre los muchos archivos y entre ellos tomo un legajo cerrado con una cuerda, en la parte frontal decía escrito "Caso Loud", al tenerlo en su mano, cerro el cajo mientras comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, se detuvo al ver que el doctor se puso en frente de su camino.

\- ¿pero qué demonios piensa que hace? Eso es propiedad pri… –

El doctor no pudo terminar ya que sintió como era estirado del cuello de su camisa levantándolo medio metro en el aire, al tener las caras de cerca el doctor noto una peculiar cicatriz en la frente del hombre, una que no se notaba por el sombrero.

-escuche doctor de pacotilla, si hubiera hecho su trabajo correctamente no estaría en esta situación, así que hágase un favor y siga atendiendo a esas personas, de lo contrario hare que usted realice consultas en prisión -

Con un movimiento, empujo al doctor el cual cayó sobre sí mismo para ver como el hombre con la gabardina salir del consultorio, tan pronto, entro a la patrulla abrió el sobre dejando caer su contenido en el asiento del copiloto, había dos conjuntos de hojas engrapadas, con una fotografías de un chico y una chica, también entro un USB con una etiqueta que con la palabra "entrevista", tomo esta y la coloco en la entrada de la radio de la patrulla, en lo que encendió el motor y dio marcha al carro, el reproductor le mostro varios archivos de sonido, dio inicio a la reproducción.

 **\- listo puedes decir tu nombre y edad al micrófono por favor…**

 **\- Lincoln Marie Loud, doce años…**

 **\- bien Lincoln, ¿sabes por qué estamos aquí?**

 **\- porque mis padres me obligaron a venir**

 **\- no Lincoln, estamos aquí para hablar de lo que paso durante la isla…**

 **\- no sé si sea buena idea hablar de esto con un micrófono, he visto televisión doc, y no me agrada la idea de que divulguen mis secretos –**

 **-tranquilo la confidencialidad medico paciente te garantiza que no rebelare nada de este material sin tu consentimiento.**

 **\- bueno, si usted lo dice doc… aun así no se por donde iniciar**

 **\- qué tal si me cuentas como eran las cosas antes de la isla**

 **\- bueno, todo inicio el dia que papa convoco una reunión familiar, parecía ser algo muy grande pues estaba realizan malas bromas de viajes…**

La familia Loud estaba reunida en la sala, los once niños y la señora de la casa estaba distribuida a lo largo de los tres sofás mientras que el Sr. Loud estaba frente a todos.

\- bien familia, les tengo una grandiosa noticia, siquiera se imaginan que es… -

\- haremos un viaje, ¿verdad? – comento Lincoln

\- ¿Qué, como lo saben? –

\- papa, literalmente lo has estado dicho en todo el día –

\- ¿adónde iremos? – preguntaron las gemelas

\- vale, gracias a que su padre gano el premio al empleado del año, me dieron vacaciones pagadas a la tierra exótica, redobles por favor –

Señalo con su mano a un costado donde Luna saco un pequeño tambor el cual comenzó a tocar mientras que el señor Loud sacaba un folleto y lo extendía frente a todos, un fuerte suspiro se escuchó al unísono por parte de todo incluyendo a Luna la cual dejo de tocar.

\- tataaaaa, preparen sus cocos, los Loud irán la exótica isla de Hawái -

El festejo no se hizo esperar, todos comenzaron a saltar en sus lugares festejando, cada quien comenzó hacer sus propios planes; Lori y Leni estaba decidiendo que trajes de baños modelar en la playa, Luna estaba preparando su guitarra para evitar que le entrara arena, Lynn estaba empacando cuanta pelota deportiva cupiera en su saco, Lucy estaba preparando una cámara fotográfica mientras a un lado tenía un folleto de ataques de tiburones.

Mientras Lola estaba decidiendo que tiara era la que llevaría, Lana estaba revisando sus trampas para atrapar animales salvajes, Lisa revisaba sus instrumentos meteorológicos para revisar el clima de los días que estarían en Hawái, por su parte Lincoln estaba en su habitación mientras hablaba con Clyde por su radio.

\- una semana de viaje a Hawái, es asombroso Lincoln, cambio –

\- lo se Clyde, el mar, la arena, conseguir unas cuantas nenas playeras o al menos un amor de verano –

\- ¿no tienes suficiente acción con Ronnie Anne? –

\- nuestra relación es complicada, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no somos nada y no se tu Clyde, pero quiero cambiar de aires si sabes a lo que me refiero –

\- bueno Lincoln, será algo solitario sin ti compañero –

\- tranquilo, regresare para antes de que termine el verano… ahora iré a buscar la tabla de surf que está en el ático, cambio y fuera –

Al atravesar la puerta, Lincoln recibió un pastelazo en la cara mientras que se podía escuchar la risa de Luan.

\- qué te parece mi nueva receta de pastel de piña, quiero dejar una dulce impresión en verano, jajaja ¿lo entiendes? –

\- ¡luan! – Mientras se limpiaba la crema de la cara – ¿por qué siempre lanzas tus pasteles hacia mí?

\- lo siento Lincoln, pero es que eres un "blanco" perfecto, jajaja ¿lo entiendes? –

\- si Luan, así como entiendo el por qué no tienes novio – mientras la empujaba al pasar - ¿lo entiendes?

\- ¡hey! ¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¡Lincoln, LINCOLN! –

 **\- ¿tú y tu hermana Luan siempre han tenido un relación áspera?**

 **\- Luan siempre hacia malas bromas, pero el que las bromas físicas siempre me tocaran a mí, solo por ser hombre… me disgustaban…**

 **-bueno, es normal que algunos hermanos se lleven de manera pesada, pero, ¿dirías que la odiabas por tratarte diferente?**

 **\- odiar es una palabra muy fuerte, tan solo me molestaba más que las demás**

 **\- ¿pero dirías que Luan es la que más te molestaba?**

 **\- no, si a molestar se refiera Lola y Lori se llevan la copa, sin mencionar las luchas de Lynn y los infartos que provoca Lucy… tan solo… Luan parecía ser más constante…**

 **\- ya veo… continua**

 **\- bueno, las cosas empeoraron dos días antes del viaje… las coas en la escuela se pusieron tensas…**

Tras sonar la campana de la escuela, todos estaban abandonando el plantel, como era costumbre, Lincoln y Clyde estaban caminando de regreso a sus casas, cuando llegaron a la parada donde se separaron, Lincoln noto que había un par de chicos mayores siguiéndolo, cruzo la calle sin prestarles mucha atención, aumento el paso al ver que estos se acercaban hacia él.

Giro en una esquina pensando que ellos seguirían de largo, pero estos también giraron en la esquina, quiso comenzar a correr pero fue sujetado de su mochila, los chicos lo arrastraron hasta lo profundo del parque, lo dejaron caer al suelo, ocultos por los arbustos, los chicos comenzaron a quitar la ropa para luego huir con ella.

Lincoln tuvo que recorrer el resto del camino en ropa interior tapando penosamente su íntima con su mochila, en cuanto llego a la casa este arrojo su mochila al suelo, el miro furioso a Leni, Lisa, Lucy y Lana que estaban en la sala, estas se quedaron mirando de manera fija a lincon ya que era raro que el se enfureciera y que llegara en ropa interior.

\- ¿Dónde esta Luan? –

\- en su habitación… -

Después de que Lucy respondió, Lincoln comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras pisaba con fuerza los escalones, las chicas se asomaron para verlo subir, en el camino se topó con Lori la cual hizo a un lado al punto que ella casi choco con la pared, abrió la puerta de golpe para ver a Luan preparando sus cosas para una fiesta de cumpleaños, ella vio a rincón mistando un poco de disgusto al verlo en ropa interior.

\- aaa, Lincoln, pero… -

\- ¡me hicieron caminar desnudo hasta la casa por tu culpa! –

\- ¿de que hablas? –

\- unos chicos se vengaron por todas las bromas que haces en la escuela –

\- Lincoln cálmate… -

\- no me voy a calmar, de todas eres la más actante, ojala no fuera tu hermano, te odio -

 **\- ¿qué paso después?**

 **\- no le di tiempo a reaccionar a Luan, me fui a mi habitación y me encerré…esa vez dije algo sin pensar solo por estar enojado… ahora arrepiento, ahora solo quiero decirle cuanto la amo.**


	2. Rec002

Rec-002

 **\- bien, di tu nombre y edad por favor…**

 **\- …**

 **\- por favor, recuerda que estamos no estamos buscando la razón de…**

 **\- si lo sé, no necesita recordármelo, *supiro* Luan Marie Loud, 16 años**

 **\- dime Luan, como describirías tu familia hace dos años…**

 **\- loca… pero unida, teníamos nuestros momentos donde peleábamos, incluso teníamos un protocolo para cuando una de nosotras peleaba con la otra para mantenernos unidos…**

 **\- ese protocolo servía para todas, ¿eso incluía a Lincoln?**

 **\- no, creo que nunca tomamos enserio el pelear ya que el… era un chico, creo que se podría decir que led dimos al "blanco" al ignorarlo…**

 **-por favor luan, no te fuerces si no estás de ánimo, mejor dime, ¿cómo describirías tu familia actualmente?**

 **\- vacia… al menos para mi**

 **\- cuéntame, que paso días antes del incidente de la isla…**

 **\- las cosas había estado un poco tensas después de que Lincoln me culpara por lo que le hicieron esos chicos, claro que nos encargamos de ellos, pero aun así, Lincoln parecía seguir enojado no podían verme a la cara sin enojarse, el recordarlo solo me causa dolor…**

Luan estaba regresando de una fiesta de cumpleaños, se mostraba algo distraída ya que no noto que alguien estaba frente a ella hasta que choco, cayó sobre su carrito de fiesta haciendo sonar sus cojines sonoros, ella volteo para ver de quien se trataba, era la primera vez que miraba a ese chico, piel blanca, cabello castaño tan largo para tener una cola de caballo, parecía tener la misma edad que Luan, su vestimenta era común salvo por el hecho que usaba una chaqueta violeta algo bromosa, incluso parecía de invierno.

\- sé que eres un ángel, pero no es acusa para estar en las nubes –

El extendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, al estar más cerca luan se quedó algo hipnotizada, fue tanto que no se percató que seguía sosteniendo su mano, lo cual le dio un susto pues el cruzo los brazos, cuando miro que solo sostenía una mano cortada, la sacudió mientras lanzo un grito, el chico comenzó a reír mientras que luan lanzo la mano lejos mientras se reponía del susto.

\- perdona, creo que se me paso la mano, aun así fue una buena reacción, chica broma –

\- buena esa…-

\- Me llamo Andy Griffiths, bromista profesional al igual que tu… tal como lo dice mi tarjeta–

De sus bolsillos saco una tarjeta blanca para entregársela a Luan, al verla era una tarjeta que tan solo decía: "si, es un bromista profesional", al ver esto Luan comenzó a reír.

 **\- ¿cuáles fueron tus pensamientos al conocer este tal Andy?**

 **\- necesitaba que alguien me levantara el ánimo, el simplemente apareció en el momento en que yo estaba más dolida…**

 **\- ¿qué paso después de que se presentaran?**

 **\- después de cambiar bromas, el me invito a tomar algo a una cafetería, acepte ya que me parecía alguien confiable…**

Se podía ver cómo tanto Luan como Andy estaban sentados en una mesa de cafetería, él estaba tomando un refresco mientas que Luan tenía una malteada de fresa, él estaba recargado en la silla meintras prestaba atención a todas las palabras de su acompañante.

\- y después de eso me echo la culpa de todo, mi hermano es una gran tonto en ocasiones, pero se pasó en esta ocasión –

\- a como me cuentas, tienes toda la razón –

\- ¿en serio? –

\- claro, tu eres quien debería estar molesta, artistas como nosotros somos incomprendidos –

\- ¿realmente lo crees? –

\- por supuesto, mi hermana también es una aguafiestas colosal, gente como ellos son los que arruinan grandiosas bromas como el de los mapaches en la estufa –

\- jajaja, se fue gracioso – Luan comenzó a jugar con el popote – y dime, ¿te quedaras un tiempo en la ciudad? -

\- esa es la idea, parece una ciudad bastante tranquila, son los candidatos perfectos para una broma, bueno acepción de ti, siento que tienes potencial y me gustaría contar con un bromista que conozca la ciudad, que dices, ¿te unes a la diversión? –

\- me encantaría pero pasado mañana mi familia y yo nos iremos de viajes –

\- eso es una lástima… - se levantó de la mesa dejando un gran billete – supongo que será para la próxima…-

\- espera, si quienes cuando regrese, podemos hacer las bromas, o al menos deja busco a alguien que te ayude mientras no estoy–

\- mmm, no, no tendría caso… - se acercó a su oído – la idea era pasar mucho tempo contigo – susurro

 **\- ¿después de eso no volviste a saber de él?**

 **\- no, incluso después de volver, tardo un tiempo en aparecer de nuevo y la verdad, hubiera preferido que nunca hubiera regresado, tal vez… si el no hubiera aparecido, Lincoln, el no… *sollozo* el no… *sollozo***

 **\- cálmate Luan, todo está bien…**

 **\- claro que no lo está, déjenme salir de aquí *golpes a madera* ¡déjenme salir¡ ¿dónde esa mi Lincoln * golpes a madera* ¡Lincoln, Lincoln! ¿me escuchas?, por favor, te necesito**

 ***estática***

 **\- a causa de que el paciente no logro calmarse, nos vimos forzado a sedarla para calmarla, tal parece que el detonante de la tragedia fue la interacción del sujeto anteriormente mencionado "Andy Griffiths", aun así, todo parece indicar que hay un punto de cambio antes y después de la "isla", interrogare a otros miembros de la familia, tal vez ellos den indicios que pueda usar para explora el problema.**

La grabación se detuvo al momento que el motor de la patrulla se detuvo, el sujeto de gabardina retiro el USB y tomo los papeles, se había detenido frente a una estación de policía, una muy pequeña, muy apenas se podía apreciar otras tres patrullas estacionadas, el entro sin reparo alguno, el lugar estaba casi vacío, tan solo se podía ver a un policía uniformado detrás de un mostrador, este estaba anotando escribiendo mientras escuchaba el reporte de un oficial por la radio, al término el presiono el botón.

\- 10-4 proceda con precaución - deja presionar el botón – detective McGregor necesitamos hablar sobre sus métodos… -

\- no tengo tiempo… - comenzó a cambiar a una oficina

\- es imperativo que entienda que esta no es la gran manzana, asi que le pediría que… -siendo levantado del cuello de la camisa

\- escucha policía de provincia, a ver si logras captar el nivel de la situación, por más de un año persiguiendo al "Lobo blanco", el responsable de mandar a la quiebra a más de 10 empresas – lo soltó – ese chico hizo pensar que era común y corriente, de una familia numerosa, pero en realidad es una de las mentes más peligrosas de esta nación –

\- aun si, por que es tanta su prisa –

\- mientras hablamos, él se encuentra orquestando una de sus operaciones para desbancar el fuerte Knox –

\- pero por alguien como él estaría en esta ciudad –

\- fácil, por su bajo índice de crimen, eso sumado a la fachada de ser un estudiante común y corriente, hace una gran cuartada, ahora no quiero que nadie me moleste –

El detective, se alejó y entro a una oficina cerrando la puerta casi de golpe, se sentó frente al escritorio para encender el computador, mientras tanto comenzó a revisar los documentos, de los cual le presto más atención al de Lincoln, comenzó a hojearlo mientras coloco el USB en el gabinete, una vez conectado, el ordenador reconoció los archivos y abrió el reproductor de audio, arrastro el mouse para luego seleccionar el Rec003.

Mas algo llamo su atención, había una archivo de audio Rec002.5, es algo que no se notaría en la radio de la patrulla, lo selecciono para comenzar a reproducirlo, al principio se escuchó estática, paso un tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta que si estaban hablando, pero se escuchaba como si fuera un susurro. Regreso la grabación y sufijo el volumen lo más que pudo, seguía sin ser entendible mas era notorio que eran dos voces, salió de la oficina y tras recorrer todos los escritorios y revisar los cajones, encontró un par de audífonos, regreso y tras conectarlos al ordenador, pudo escuchar distinguir la conversación.

 **\- Lincoln, tengo miedo… no quiero que nos separen…**

 **\- luan baja la voz… nos pueden escuchar…**

 **\- no me importa, ya no soporto estar lejos de ti…**

 **\- yo tampoco, pero todavía no nos descubren del todo… tenemos que apegarnos al plan si queremos salir de aquí…**

 **\- ¿seguro que es la única forma?…**

 **\- por supuesto, tomaremos el dinero y nos iremos donde nadie pueda encontrarnos**

 **\- Lincoln…**

 *** Respiración***

 **\- ya estas más calmada…**

 ***respiración fuerte***

 **\- ahora si estoy calmada…**

 **\- bien, recuerda que tenemos que seguir disimulando…**

 ***estática***

 **LOS PACIENTES…**

El detective tuvo que quitarse los audífonos donde el volumen cambio radicalmente, logro ponerle pausa al audio bajo el volumen para continuar escuchando.

 **\- … muestran una dependiente mutua poco vista en sujetos con relación sanguínea, dichas dependencias, se presentan en relaciones sanas de hermanos, cabe recalcar que ambos sujetos mostraban la misma relación en un principio, mas tras testimonios, ambos aspectos, el de "Cuidar" y "Proteger", crecieron de manera alarmante tras los eventos de la isla.**

 **Según testimonios de otros integrantes de la familia, este comportamiento se hizo notorio, hasta el punto de ser un comportamiento inadecuado, que como podrán apreciar, presta para muchas mala interpretaciones para aquellos que no conocen el contexto de la situación; espero poder encontrar el detonante de dicha… "alteración" a la realidad a la que es realmente.**


	3. Rec003

Rec003

 **\- bien Lincoln… *ruido de papeles*, ya tengo noción de la situación que ambos tenían antes de iniciar el viaje, lo que quiero que me cuentes ahora es lo ocurrido en el vuelo…**

 **\- no sé si quiera recodarlo, fue el peor día de mi vida…**

 **\- sé que es algo difícil, pero necesito saber qué fue lo que paso…**

 **\- entiendo Doc, llego el dia en que viajaríamos a Hawái, papa decidió pedir taxi-van para ir todos al aeropuerto, asi que todos estábamos en frente de la casa con nuestras maletas esperando nuestro trasporte…**

\- literalmente estas serán las mejores vacaciones de nuestras vidas, es una lástima que no pueda llevar Bobby –

\- yo no puedo esperar a usar mi nuevo conjunto, cuando lo vi fue como hecho para mí –

\- no puede ser, Tenacious D dará un concierto, tengo que ir a verlos –

\- que no son los de esa película que pelean contra el diablo, sea, literalmente no entiendo por qué te gustan…-

\- bromeas, Jack Black el no toca rock, él lo vive… -

\- yo no puedo esperar para practicar snowbord en la cima de Mauna Kea –

\- ya quiero grabar los ataques e tiburones – lucy saco su cámara

-eso es tan espeluznante, yo estaré disfrutando del spa en todo su esplendor –

\- no puedo esperar a ver que nuevos amigos hago en el bosque, espero que sea uno bastante grande, que bueno que empaque mi lazo para rodeo –

\- la composición de los minerales primarios del planeta es más interesante que muchos de sus actividades –

\- popo –

Solo dos no compartieron su entusiasmo por ir, Lincoln se mantenía mirando un folleto el cual le decía los mejores lugares para surfear, por otro lado, Luna estaba algo distraída, contemplaba una tarjeta blanca.

\- tierra llamando a Luan –

\- ¿tierra? Pensé que te llamabas Lori–

\- no Leni, Luan, reacciona –

\- ¿eh? A si, claro estoy de acuerdo, será un viaje "alohado", jajaja ¿lo entienden? –

\- qué te pasa sis, has visto esa tarjeta desde hace varios días –

\- no es nada… tan solo es el contacto del chico de mis sueños –

Todas gritaron de la emoción, mientras se acercaban para ver la tarjeta, por un lado decía, "si, es un bromista profesional", mientas que por el otro tenia escrito con pluma un número telefónico, luan comenzó a contar como lo conoció, el cómo conectaron y como el mostraba una gran interés en ella.

\- eso es literalmente lo más romántico que he oído, desde Bobby claro –

\- chica, porque no le llamas, tienen que salir en cuanto regresemos –

\- lo sé, se podría decir que "caí" enamorada, jajajaja, ¿lo entienden? –

\- por desgracia, de seguro se aburrirá de esperar –

\- Lincoln, como puedes decir algo tan malo –

\- ¿cuál es tu problema Lincoln? – Lynn se acercó para golpear su hombro

\- auh, déjenme en paz, yo solo dije lo que pienso -

\- ¿sigues enojado por lo de la semana pasada? Eso es literalmente patético de tu parte Lincoln –

\- si viejo, supéralo quieres –

\- discúlpate con luan ahora mismo – reclamo Lola

\- porque tengo que ser yo el que se disculpe, siempre soy el malo del cuento… - se sentó en el suelo y les dio la espalda – lo siento señoritas, pero no pienso cambiar mi actitud hasta que luan se disculpe por alguna de sus bromas hacia mi…-

\- alguien está siendo dramático – comento Lola

 **\- ¿Qué paso después?**

 **\- nuestros padres salieron al mismo tiempo que el taxi llego, subimos todo Luan y yo nos sentar lo más lejos posible, el camino al aeropuerto fue algo incómodo, pero no pasó nada notable, tan pronto llegamos bajamos todo y fuimos a esperar el avión…**

 ***silencio***

 **\- ¿Lincoln?**

 **\- perdón, es solo…**

 **\- respira y busca calmarte…**

 **-bien, continuo, cuando subimos al avión nos dividieron totalmente, algo sobre el balance del avión o yo que sé, la cuestión fue que tanto luan como yo terminamos uno alado del otro, lo cual no termino bien…**

Tanto Lincoln como Luan miraban en direcciones opuestas, ambos fruncía el ceño y cruzaban los brazos, dieron las instrucciones que había que seguir en caso de emergencia, las cuales ambos las ignoraron ya que estaban ocupados en ignorarse uno al otro, una vez que las azafatas tomaron su lugar y el piloto encendiera la señal, el avión dio inicio a su despegue.

Mientras Lincoln saco una historieta para comenzar a leerla, Luna por su parte busco los audífonos para escuchar la película que estaba comenzando a trasmitir, busco por su derecha y no encontró nada, fue cuando noto que la entrada estaba en el centro de ambos, ella se acercó para conectarlo tocando a Lincoln en el proceso.

\- ¿podrías mantenerte en tu lado del asiento? –

\- quieres espacio, que tal si de un puñetazo te mando al espacio –

\- buena esa Luan, fue tan buena que se me olvido reír –

\- también se te olvido ser educado al parecer –

\- sabes que no tengo por qué aguantar esto… - rincón se levantó de su asiento – hey luna, ¿podemos cambiar lugares? –

\- lo siento bro, pero será mejor que arreglen sus asuntos –

\- si, no queremos disfrutar de estas vacaciones – Lynn le lanzo una pelota – asi que discúlpate de una vez –

\- por que insisten en que… saben que, olvídenlo, Lincoln Loud tiene orgullo –

Al sentarse, una fuerte flatulencia se escuchó a lo largo de todo el pasillo, muchas personas se rieron de Lincoln mientras el sacaba un cojín ruidoso.

\- vamos por nuevos aires, no viejos, jajajaja ¿lo entienden?

\- muy madura Luan –

Se escuchó un como el cojín volvió a hacer su sonido característico, pero este fue en decadencia, Lincoln tomo una pluma para comenzar a desgarrar el juguete de plástico, después de eso se lo dejo en las piernas a Luan, si la situación se percibía tensa para todos los miembros de la familia, esta era notorio incluso para los demás pasajeros que estaban alrededor.

Taras dos tres horas de vuelo, el avión ya se encontraba sobre volando las aguas del pacifico, luan se levantó para ir al tocador, mientras ella esta asenté, el sr. Loud se sentó junto a su hijo y le quito el comic que estaba leyendo.

\- escucha hijo, se que tienes tus razones para estar molesto, pero, ¿no piensas que esto está llegando demasiado lejos? –

\- pero papa… -

\- déjame terminar, Lincoln, después de mí, tu eres el hombre de la casa, cuando yo no estoy confió en que cuidaras de tus hermanas, a todas ellas… -

\- no es justo… -

\- Lincoln, te diré lo mismo que me dijo mi padre antes de salir con tu madre- se claro la garganta – un verdadero hombre nace por la mujer, vive por la mujer y muere por la mujer –

\- eso suena duro, no te parece –

\- el caso es que, debes hacer las paces con luan, aun cuando no tengas la culpa, eso demuestra que te preocupa más la familia que una simple humillación que todos olvidaran a la semana -

\- tal vez tengas razón papa, discúlpame quieres –

\- adelante hijo –

 **\- tu padre parece un hombre sensato…**

 **\- el a lidiado con más mujeres que yo, supongo que tiene cierta experiencia…**

 **\- ¿qué paso después?**

 **\- bueno, tras pensar lo que me dijo mi papa, vi que tenía razón, era mejor hacer las paces con luan, después de todo, tenía que ser un hombre…**

Luan estaba regresando del baño cuando se topó con Lincoln, ambos quedaron en la entrada del avión a unos cuantos metros, de la entrada al pasillo donde estaban los asientos.

\- Luan, tenemos que hablar –

\- espero que estabas no seas tan "córtate", jajajaja ¿lo entiendes? –

\- si Luan, mira, tal vez me comporte como un completo tonto, pero estaba cansado que siempre me tocaran las bromas dolorosas –

\- Lincoln, no todas mis bromas son dolorosas –

\- recuerdas el regalo de navidad que me distes, tenia un resorte con un gante de boxeo –

\- jajaja, fue todo un impacto… -

\- vez, de eso hablo, esas bromas duelen, ¿al menos sabes lo doloroso que es? –

\- puede que me haya pasado unas cuantas veces, pero no era mi culpa que esos chicos se desquitaran contigo –

\- él fue claro, no se mete con las chicas sino con los novios de la chica, y como tienes mucho carisma para eso, se desquitaron conmigo –

\- pues despreocúpate, ahora tengo a Andy y por lo que veo, él si me comprende-

\- ¡pues bien! – Lincoln se enfureció – espero que no lo ahuyentes con tus malas bromas –

\- ¡¿malas bromas?! – luan también se molestó – no sabes lo que es gracioso anqué te mordiera la pierna –

-tal vez porque nunca he oído un buen chiste de tu parte, salvo que crees que le gustas a ese tipo –

La discusión comenzó a subir de tono y volumen, pronto muchos de los integrantes de la familia junto con algunas azafatas, trataron de separar a los dos ya que comenzaron a forcejear, en un movimiento brusco de Luan, empujo a una azafata la cual se recargo en la puerta, por el mismo peso de ella tiro de la palanca hacia abajo abriéndola parcialmente, la alarma sonó en el avión, se podía escuchar como el aire se filtraba por las ranuras.

Una de las azafatas intento acercarse a para cerrar la puerta, pero la primera azafata que cayo se apoyó en la puerta para levantarse, la acción ocasiono que la puerta terminara de abrirse, la misma precio del aire jalo a las dos azafatas, de forma instintiva, la familia Loud se tomaron de las manos para evitar ser arrastrados, por otra parte, Lincoln se puso pecho tierra para sujetarse de una de la alfombra.

Fue cuando vio como Luan intentaba lo mismo pero sus piernas ya estaban a asomándose por la puerta, Lincoln busco con la mirada, algo que pudiera ayudarle para evitar que luan callera por la escotilla, noto un armario que decía "emergencia" en letras rojas, se levantó resistiendo la fuerza del aire, camino hasta el armario llegando cuando escucho el grito de Luan, cuando giro la mitad del cuerpo de luan ya estaba fuera del avión, Lincoln alcanzo a mirar como ya no resistió mas y de soltó.

Todos gritaron, Lincoln abrió el armario, tomo lo que parecía ser una mochila y se dejó llevar por la corriente, la familia Loud observo como dos de sus hijos salieron por la puerta antes de que la precion del aire bajara donde el avión había descendido de la altitud, el copiloto se acercó a donde ellos estaban para poder tomar la puerta y cerrarla, al hacer esto, fue rodeado por las ocho chicas hablando al mismo tiempo, mientras que la señora Loud lloraba en el hombro de su esposo.

 **\- Lincoln, si quieres puedes omitir esta parte y saltar a donde…**

 **\- no Doc, quiero hacerlo, siento que en ese momento paso algo…**

 **\- ¿cómo así?**

 **\- en ese momento, no lograba pensar… tan solo tenía un extraño sentimiento de libertad… cuando pude dejar de girar sentí que tenía una gran poder, que podía hacer lo que yo quisiera… al cambio, no lose con certeza, pero lo sentía…**

Lincoln comenzó a colocarse la mochila, esta le quedaba bastante grande, pero le bastó para poder dejar sus manos libres, busco con la mirada dando con luan a unos metros de él, ella estaba gritando mientras seguía dando vueltas sin control, haciendo como un súper héroe, Lincoln estiro sus brazos al frente para intentar acercarse, poco a poco fue acercándose, al mismo tiempo que el océano estaba próximo.

Lincoln, grito varias veces el nombre de su hermana antes de que esta lo viera acercarse, ella comenzó a estirar sus manos hacia el deteniendo en parte su constante giro, cuando lograron tomarse de la mano, Lincoln abrió el seguro de la mochila.

-Luan, entra a la mochila –

\- ¿de que hablas? –

\- creo que esto es un paracaídas –

\- ¿crees? –

\- no lo sé, es la primera vez que los veo –

\- ¿y aun así saltaste? ¡Lincoln!-

\- lo sé, lo sé, no lo pénese, si caemos caeremos juntos, no cargare con el peso de no haberlo intentado –

\- Lincoln, quiero que me perdones… yo… -

\- no hay tiempo Luan, entra –

Luan introdujo sus brazos en la mochila dándole la espalda a Lincoln, colocaron el seguro el cual los dejo algo apretados, Lincoln rodeo la cintura de Luan con sus piernas, cerrando los ojos tiro de una etiqueta azul, sintieron un fuerte estirón el cual detuvo su caída, ambos contemplaron arriba de ellos para contemplar el para caídas, ambos lanzaron un fuerte suspiro de alivio momentáneo, sintieron como eran elevados del mismo paracaídas, sintieron una fuerte corriente de aire los elevaba y comenzaba a arrastrar en direcciones desconocidas.

 **\- Luan y yo fuimos remolcados por el viento por todo un dia, llegamos a penar que nunca bajaríamos…**

 **\- tengo entendido que pasaron todo un día en ese paracaídas… las corrientes de aire en el mar son más fuerte que en la tierra, pero el sostenerlos durante 24 horas, sin dudas fue una suerte…**

 **\- eso no lo sé, lo único que sé es que al llegar el amaneser, fue cuando por fin llegamos a nuestro limite, rogamos por algún tipo de salvación y lo único que obtuvimos fue… esa isla.**


	4. Rec004

El sonido del reproductor de audio se detuvo súbitamente, el detective noto que se trataba de una video llamada, desconecto los audífonos y guardo los documentos antes de dar aceptar a la llamada, en la pantalla apareció un hombre afroamericano de edad avanzada, nariz bombacha y un bigote tan frondoso como el de una morsa, su cabello era corto y se notaban las canas solo en los costados, el resto era castaño, su aspecto era el de alguien que alguna vez fue fuerte.

\- detective espero por su bien este trabajando en el caso de Lobo Blanco –

\- comisionado Jameson, que agradable sorpresa, ¿qué tal su esposa? –

\- olvide la cortesía McGregor, donde esta "Lobo Blanco", en su reporte dice que perdió su rastro en una pequeña ciudad llamada…- reviso unos papeles – Royalwoods, quiero su informe McGregor y lo quiero ahora -

\- tal como le comente en mi reporte, descubrí que lobo blanco ha estado realizando sus operaciones en esta ciudad, pero perdí su rastro cerca de 6 meses atrás –

\- tengo que suponer que fracasaste en tu asignación de campo abierto –

\- bueno, seria más fácil si supiera que es exactamente lo que hace tan especial a este chico, creo tener un indicio de su paradero, así que cualquier cosa que pudiera compartir –

\- lo único sabemos de ese chico tiene entre 12 o 14, fue lo suficientemente hábil para robar un chip decodificador del pentágono, es todo lo que tenemos –

\- en ese caso no me da mucha ayuda, según mi investigación… -

\- y se puede saber qué es lo que esta investigando –

\- la desaparición de 2 chicos de una familia local –

\- ¿tanto tiempo libre tiene para ayudar a la comunidad? –

\- perdí su rastro cuando llegue con esa familia –

\- y que le hace creer que esa sigue en esa familia –

\- desde que perdí su rastro, lobo blanco no ha realizado ningún movimiento fuerte… hasta ahora son robos menores pero todos se repiten con la misma frecuencia y ritmo de vida que esa familia –

\- espero que tenga razón McGregor, de lo contrario perderá más que el empleo –

Cuando la llamada termino, el detective froto su frente, tomo los archivos y esta vez estuvo revisando aquellos donde aparecía la fotografía de Luan, coloco los audífonos para dar inicio con el siguiente archivo de audio.

 **\- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy Luan?**

 **-bien doctor, mucho mejor ahora…**

 **\- bien, Lincoln, no hablo mucho al respecto sobre el paracaídas, si quieres podemos omitir esa parte también**

 **\- no, tal vez Lincoln lo recuerde con cierto odio ese día, pero para mí fue distinto, ese día algo cambio en mi…**

El viento soplaba fuertemente sacudiéndonos a ambos, cuando estas dejaron de movernos solo podíamos ver el azul del mar y el cielo, Lincoln miro hacia todas las direcciones, yo apenas estaba recuperándome, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que saldría del pecho, todo sucedió tan rápido, pero aun así mi mente lo repasaba en cámara lenta.

\- Luan, puedes ver el avión Luan, ¡LUAN! –

\- Lincoln… - sentí mi voz quebradiza – gracias… gracias por venir por mi… -

Fue lo primero que salio de mi, no pensaba en nada más, pensaba que habría muerto de no ser por el, hace 5 minutos le guardaba rencor por ser tan infantil, pero el se lanzo con solo el pensamiento de salvarme, a mi que aun cuando se disculpaba conmigo, mantuve mi rencor, yo fui la infantil.

\- olvídalo quieres, tenemos que ver cómo salir de esta situación –

\- si… -

Un cuando miraba con la vista a la lejanía, en mi mente solo podía ver lo que pudo haber sido mi muerte, en mas de una ocasión sacudí mi mente para poder concentrarme, pero no encontrábamos nada mas que el océano, el viento continuaba soplando tan fuerte que no mantenía a varios metros del océano, las horas pasaron muy rápidas, el sonido del océano casi era ensordecedor, teníamos que hablar con cierta fuerza para poder oírnos.

El reflejo del sol fue lo que mas molestaba de la situación, mi brazo se cansaza donde protegía mis ojos, aun cuando la luz fue desapareciendo con el día, eso no quito que la situación no cambiaba, el viento continuo elevándolos pero mas la temperatura comenzó a bajar, sentía como mis piernas comenzaban a entumirse, comencé a temblar en un intento para calentarme, de repente frente a mi aparecio una barra de chocolate.

\- ten, no es mucho, pero al menos te dará algo de calor-

\- ¿de donde las sacaste? – mientras la tomaba

\- lo traje de contrabando, ya sabes, en caso de que nos dieran esa horrible comida de avión –

\- gracias – mas me percate de un detalle – ¿ya te comiste la tuya? –

\- no, prefiero guardarla para después –

 **\- fue muy amable de su parte…**

 **\- mi hermanito había crecido mas rápido de lo que yo había pensado, tal vez por que no pasábamos mucho tiempo, no me di cuenta que Lincoln tenia esa nobleza**

 **\- que paso después…**

 **\- pasaron barias horas en la oscuridad, mis parpados se sentían pesados… estaba quedando dormida, pero luego sucedió la tormenta….**

Estaba quedando dormida cuando un fuerte tirón me despertó, el viento cómenos a soplar, comenzó llover en pleno océano. Comenzamos a ser arrastrados por las corrientes de aire una vez mas, ya no podía distinguir donde quedaba el mar o el cielo, me sujete lo mas fuerte que pude del para caídas, mas al sentir como la tela se desgarraba, mi sangre se helo, sentí como me separaba de Lincoln, tuve esa misma sensación que al caer, estaba en el un vació del cual no sabia cual seria mi final.

Pero sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cintura. El sonido del trueno me despertó de mi trance, gire hacia atrás para ver que estaba pasando, Lincoln me estaba sujetando con su piernas mientras hacia fuerza con sus brazos para sostenerse de las cuerdas del paracaídas, se podía ver donde estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, su rostro estaba fruncido donde estaba ejerciendo fuerza.

\- ¡sostente luan! –

Fue lo único que alcance a escuchar por el ruido, como pude me gire para quedar frente a Lincoln. En mas de una ocasión sentí como Lincoln perdía fuerza y me soltaba, pero solo era por corto tiempo ya que inmediatamente volvía hacer fuerza para que no nos separáramos. Una ves frente a él me sujete de su torso, al principio intente sujetarme del paracaídas pero las sacudidas y la humedad no me lo permitían. Abrace a Lincoln del torso, pegue mi cabeza contra su pecho lo mas fuerte que pude.

En ese momento, note un sonido que silencio la tormenta, en mi mente ya solo podía escuchar el latir del corazón de Lincoln, lo hacía con un ritmo fuerte pero constante. Lincoln siempre fue un chico muy impresionable, todavía recuerdo la vez que vio una película de terror sin permiso, no pudo dormir en varios días. En una situación así, una en la que el peligro era real, él estaba manteniendo la calma, no sucumbió ante el pánico, algo que yo hice en el momento que me di por perdida.

El viento se volvió más hostil, pronto estábamos luchando por mantenernos unidos que por aferrarnos al paracaídas. No sé cuánto tiempo paso realmente, sentí que fue eterno el tiempo que pasamos en esa situación, lo único que lograba calmarme era escuchar el corazón de Lincoln. Al tener los ojos cerrados, solo podía imaginar que lo que estaba sucediendo y esperar que fue un poco peor a como se presentía. El silencio apareció de forma inesperada, mi cuerpo dejo de sentir todo, la lluvia, el viento, el sonido de los truenos, lo único que permaneció fue el latir del corazón de Lincoln.

Sentí como mi pecho fue presionado haciendo me reaccionar, abrí los ojos al mismo tiempo que sentí como vomitaba mucho líquido, como pude comencé a respirar lentamente. El sol estaba el en cielo otra vez, podía sentir el calor en mi cuerpo, al menos una parte de este. Lincoln estaba frente a mí haciendo sombra sobre mi cabeza, estaba completamente empapado, se notaba exhausto, muy apenas podía respirar tranquilo, cerró los ojos mientras sonreía y coloco su frente contra la mía.

\- menos… mal… - jalaba el aire al hablar – temía… que… lo… hiciera… mal… -

\- ¿Lincoln? – todavía sentía adolorida mi garganta

\- perdón… Luan… pero… ya no puedo… -

Vi cómo se inclinó hacia un costado para terminar acostándose a un lado mío, por mera inercia me apoye para poder sentarme y mirar el estado de Lincoln, fue cuando note por fin lo importante, ambos estábamos sobre arena. Comenzó a mirar a mi alrededor, a simple vista parecía ser una playa tropical, había palmeras y arbustos a unos cuantos metros atrás de nosotros, las olas se detenían a unos metros antes de llegar a donde estábamos. Me puse de pie buscando una mejor vista, pero salvo por unos cangrejos no había nada más, o eso pensé. Al seguir con la mirada a un cangrejo, note un surco en la arena, junto a este las pisadas pequeñas, al apreciarlo mejor, estas se dirigían del mar hacia donde estábamos.

 **\- fue un milagro que llegaran a esa isla, al parecer.**

 **\- la isla fue tanto una bendición como una maldición, depende de cómo lo quiera ver…**

 **\- dime Luan, por lo que cuentas ese día fue bastante fuerte en cuestión de experiencias, puedo entender porque Lincoln se abstuvo de contarlo, ¿Qué es lo que lo hace diferente para ti?**

 **\- sabe, en las películas o programas siempre ponen que ante una situación peligrosa, uno muestra su verdadera naturaleza, siempre creí que era algo solo para hacer más emocionante una historia, pero ese día, desde la caída hasta la isla, no reconocí a mi hermanito, era… era como si el Lincoln que siempre había conocido, se hubiera quedado en el avión, el Lincoln que fue a mi rescate, el que me dio su único alimento, el que lucho por mantenernos juntos, el que me dio mi primer beso… era otro… no sé qué paso ese día, pero el chico a mi lado, era alguien que conocía por primera vez.**


	5. Rec005

Rec005

 **\- bueno, ya que accedí a su petición, espero completa cooperación por parte de ambos, así que iniciemos con presentarse ante la grabación por favor… por mera formalidad.**

 **\- Lincoln Marie Loud**

 **\- Luan Marie Loud y gracias doctor, ahora me siento más tranquila ya que estamos juntos**

 **\- lamentamos todos los problemas ocasionados**

 **\- solo espero que con esto no tengamos una repetición de la primera grabación, no me gusta la idea de tratar pacientes medicados; bien, partamos desde el momento en que Lincoln encontro la isla...**

 **\- Yo desperté al sentir que no tenía aire, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme sumergido en el mar, salir a buscar aire y en el camino encontré a Luan inconsciente, como pude la saque a la superficie… tuvimos suerte de caer cerca de la isla, no de donde, pero saque la fuerza necesaria para llevar a Luan a la orilla, al ver no despertaba aplique RCP, tal como lo vi en la clase de salud.**

 **\- sin duda eres un buen estudiante ya que lo realizaste correctamente, ¿Qué paso después?**

 **\- al ver que el sol estaba llegando a lo más alto, decidí cargar a Lincoln hasta la sombra de las palmeras…**

Las olas del mar se podían apreciar a la distancia, hacían un sonido el cual llenaba de calma a cualquiera que estuviera presente. Luan estaba sentada en la arena mientras se recargaba en el tronco de una de las palmeras, en su regazo tenia descansando la cabeza de Lincoln, ambos respiraban de manera pausada y tranquilla, de forma inconsciente la cabeza de Luna se inclinaba un poco más hacia abajo cada vez que parpadeaba, en cada ocasión sus ojos se mantenían más tiempo cerrados, hasta que por cayo dormida.

Abrió los ojos de golpe mientras sacudía un poco su cabeza, se percató que el sol había bajado un poco, dirigió su atención a Lincoln, noto que su mano esta entrelazada con la de él. Luan se quedó mirando un tiempo, luego intento retirar su mano más fue apretada por Lincoln al mismo tiempo que Lincoln comenzó a abrir sus ojos, parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, inclino su cabeza para ver el rostro de su hermana.

\- Luan… -

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras Lincoln? –

\- me duele… me duele todo mi cuerpo… - retorciendo su cuerpo

\- tranquilo, descansa… -

\- ¿Dónde estamos? –

\- no lo sé… -

\- tenemos que ir a revisar…- Lincoln apoyo su brazo para levantarse

\- ¡no! – Empujándolo para que se recostara – tienes que descansar, ya hiciste suficiente por un dia – comenzó a acariciar la frente de su hermano – descansa Lincoln-

Sin oponer mucha resistencia, Lincoln cerro sus ojos quedando dormido en poco tiempo, una permaneció un tiempo contemplando a su hermano mientras con su mano libre jugaba con uno de sus mechones, antes de que se percatara ella también se quedó dormida.

 **\- ¿ambos se quedaron dormidos a la intemperie?**

 **\- estábamos exhausto después de todo lo que había pasado… física y emocionalmente.**

 **\- lo único en lo que pensaba era que Luan estaba a salvo, eso era todo… lo verdaderamente difícil inicio el siguiente día.**

Lincoln comenzó a abrir los ojos, se apoyó con su brazo izquierdo para levantarse, contemplo hacia el cielo y noto que el sol apenas estaba surgiendo del horizonte. Con cuidado se puso de pie procurando no despertar a Luan, manteniendo ambas manos apretadas, rodeo con su brazo para sujetarla desde el hombro, comenzó a inclinarla con lentitud hasta dejarla recostada en la arena, con cuidado retiro su brazo y soltó la mano de luan.

Tras un breve estiramiento de músculos y sacudirse la arena. Lincoln busco entre sus bolsillos la barra de chocolate, abrió la envoltura para tomar un pedazo de la barra de chocolate, cerro el paquete y lo dejo cerca de los brazos de luan. Lincoln comenzó a caminar por la orilla de la isla, giraba la vista hacia todas direcciones, sobre todo hacia el mar. Noto que a la lejana solo podía ver una especie de arrecife que rodeaba la isla, al contemplar mejor el bosque, esta no parecía ser muy extenso.

Luan fue despertando tiempo después, se levantó apoyándose en una mano mientras que con la otra se tallo los ojos, sintió la arena pegada del brazo en su ojo lo cual generó molestia, cuando pudo aclarar su visión, noto una barra de chocolate frente a ella, estiro su mano para tomarla y verla de cerca. Como si hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría, Luan se levantó de golpe mientras comenzó a buscar hacia todas las direcciones.

 **\- Luan comenzó a gritar mi nombre sin parar…**

 **\- ¿Qué esperabas?, temía que algo te hubiera pasado**

 **\- no esperaba que despertaras tan pronto, creí poder ir al baño sin tanto problema**

 **\- ¿qué paso después?**

 **\- bueno, digamos que atrape a Lincoln con las manos en la "masa" jajaja ¿lo entiende?**

 **\- jajajaja, si lo entiendo, todavia me duele el recordarlo…**

Lincoln estaba encorvado dándole la espalda a Luan, ella extendía y contraía sus brazos cada vez que Lincoln gritaba de dolor.

\- perdón Lincoln, no… no queri sorprenderte… -

\- olvídalo Luan, solo, dame algo de espacio quieres –

Luan se retiró unos pasos mientras que Lincoln se erguía, se escuchó el sonido de un zíper bajar junto con el sonido de alivio de Lincoln, una vez más se escuchó el sonido del zíper. Ambos comenzaron a recorrer la orilla de la isla, solo para percatarse que tras unas horas de caminata, llegaron a donde habían llegado en un principio, decidieron caminar hacia el interior del bosque de palmeras, encontraron un pequeño lago, al revisarlo notaron que era de agua dulce.

\- al menos tendremos agua que beber –

\- es una suerte – Lincoln apunto con su brazo – vayamos a esa dirección, tal vez desde lo alto podamos ver mejor la isla -

De camino al punto más alto de la isla, se percataron que salvo por el sonido del mar, no había ruido de ningún tipo, ni siquiera el leve sonido de los pájaros. Tras dos horas de caminar, llegaron a la cima de la una colina, esta no tenía más de 5 metros por encima del nivel del mar; lo único que ayudo llegar a ese punto era ver que estaba en una isla bastante pequeña. Luan se quedó contemplando mientras que Lincoln se dejó caer para sentarse en el suelo, apoyo sus codos en las piernas y comenzó a frotar su rostro contra sus manos.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Luna se sentó a un lado de Lincoln

\- de nada serviría nadar- retiro las manos de su rostro para ver a Luan – no sabemos dónde estamos o si hay islas cercas… -

\- nos quedaremos en esta isla… - Luan miro hacia el horizonte – pudo haber sido peor -

\- ¿de que manera? –

\- podríamos estar cargando las mil y un maletas de Lola… -

\- je, si, o lidiar con los balonazos de Lynn o tener que convencer a los huéspedes que Lucy no es un fantasma –

\- jajajaja o, o, o lidiar con los ronquidos armónicos de Luna –

\- jajaja, no sé cómo puedes dormir –

\- fácil, le respondo la conversación, jajajaja ¿lo entiendes? –

Ambos continuaron riendo por un tiempo, en ocasiones se encorvaban donde el estómago les dolía de tanto reír. Ambos terminaron contemplaron el horizonte, ambos estaba sentados sin mirar nada fijo.

\- ¿crees que nos rescataran? – luan miro a su hermano

\- no lo sé, ellos nos buscaran, no dudo de ello, pero… - contemplando a su hermana – no creo que sea de forma inmediata –

Ambos e miraron directo a los ojos por un tiempo, después sin decir nada, Lincoln se levantó para sacudirse las manos y parte de la arena, luan giro su vista hacia un costado mientras acomodaba su cabello.

\- bueno, será mejor aprovechar el sol, usaremos la parte rocosa de este monte para hacer un refugio…-

\- espera deja te ayudo –

 **\- así que pasaron todo un año en la isla de Onoe hasta que los rescataron una embarcación turística, es algo impresionante, como fue ese año que pasaron en la isla.**

 **\- bueno…**

 **\- ya sabe, hicimos lo que haría cualquiera, buscamos refugio, conseguimos comida, pasamos el tiempo platicando, cosas de náufragos, lo habitual …**

 **\- pero qué tipo de interacción tuvieron durante ese tiempo**

 **\- nosotros…**

 ***silencio***

 **\- paso algo que no puedan contar…**

 **-vera doc, fue algo duro al principio pero con el tiempo nos comenzamos a llevar bien, pasamos tiempo de calidad… yo, lo único que me alegra de todo lo sucedido, fue que todo lo enfrente a lado de Lincoln.**

 **\- yo siento igual, pienso que si me dieran la opción, escogería a Luan para vivir algo similar.**

El detective no espero mucho y dio reproducir al archivo de audio Rec005.5

 **\- tras esta última sesión, ambos pacientes mostraron un comportamiento más relajado y confortable al hablar sobre el asunto; lamentablemente tuve que cortar la grabación, ya que por más que interrogaba sobre las actividades realizadas durante su estadía en la isla, dado que he ganado cierto grado de confianza, evitare el tema hasta que ellos se sientan en plena confianza… *ruido de papeles* …durante la sesión note distintas acciones resaltables.**

 **Ambos se sujetaban de la mano mientras recordaban pensamientos turbios o dolorosos, un constante apoyo visual entre ambos, además, pese a no tener un buen sentido del humor, siempre se reían de las bromas sin importar cual fuera; si bien son comportamientos que no llama la atención, son propias de una relación más cercana entre dos desconocidos.**

 **Ante esto he pensado en la posibilidad del efecto del puerto colgante de Dutton y Aron, siendo los eventos del paracaídas el catalizador principal, siendo magnificados por los efectos de Semejanza, Proximidad y Reciprocidad que se manifestaron a lo largo de su estadía en la isla de Onoe, es posible que su relación se haya fisto alterada**


	6. Testigo 1

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada llamo la intención del detective, se retiro los audífonos mientas miraba como el policía de la recepción entraba manteniendo su mano en la perilla. Dejo entrar a una chica rubia da cabello corto, usaba una blusa azul sin mangas y pantalones cafés cortos. El detective se levanto mientras con un movimiento rápido cerro las carpetas con los archivos.

\- ¿que significa esto? -

\- detective McGregor, la joven es la hermana mayor de los desaparecidos

\- mucho gusto – estiro su mano

-es un placer – estrechando su mano – déjenos solos por favor –

El oficial cerró la puerta para retirarse a su lugar, Lori sujeto la corre de su bolso con ambas manos mientras miraba al detective, el extendió su mano para pedirle que tomara asiento.

\- bien, en que puedo servirle señorita… -

\- Lori Loud, venia a ver como va la investigación de mis hermanos –

\- no hemos tenido noticia de que hayan intentado dejar la ciudad, es una gran posibilidad el que se estén ocultando…

\- es todo lo que puede decirme, literalmente han estado desaparecidos una semana, ¿no tienen ninguna pista? -

\- señorita sabe lo que es un Perfilador –

\- no realmente –

\- mi especialidad es la análisis de conducta psicológica y criminológicos a criminales para facilitar su captura – noto que ella se quedo en silencio – en otras palabras, yo atrapo criminales al saber como piensan –

\- ooohh, pero mi hermano no es un criminal, literalmente lo incriminaron –

\- de eso no estamos seguros, por ahora mi única prioridad es encontrarlos y averiguar que fue lo que realmente pasó esa noche –

\- hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar para encontrar o… o demostrar su inocencia –

\- bueno, he estado revisando el incidente de la isla, si es posible, quiero que me aclare algunas cosas… -

\- no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con su desaparición –

\- como lo dije, para encontrar a alguien, primero necesito saber como piensa, de esa manera puedo encontrarlos –

\- bueno, que es lo que quiere saber… -

\- tengo entendido que fuiste tu la que dio el aviso del raro comportamiento de tus hermanos, cuéntame como fue cuando regresaron a la casa…–

\- todavía recuerdo ese día, literalmente estábamos felices al sabes que nuestros hermanos regresarían tras un año de ausencia…–

Vemos como Lori estaba colgado una pancarta de bienvenida frente las escaleras de la entrada, estaba parada sobre un banco el cual estaba sujetando Leni; Lynn y Lucy estaban reuniendo baria comida que habían estado preparando toda la mañana; Lola y Lana estaba limpiando als habitaciones de Luan y Lincoln para darles la bienvenida; Luna estaba cargando a Lily mientras estaba en la entrada caminando en círculos.

\- duds, ya no puedo esperar a que lleguen –

\- lo se, literalmente hicieron falta – Lori bajo del banco

\- me pregunto si me trajeron algo –

\- Leni, estuvieron en una isla desierta por un año… -

\- oh, entonces crees que trajeron cocos –

las tres hermanas rotaron sus ojos tras el comentario de Leni. Se escucho el claxon de vanzilla, todas las hermanas Loud dejaron de hacer sus actividades para salir al pórtico, todas mostraron una gran sonrisa al ver como la puerta de pasajero se abría dejando ver a Luan descender. Su aspecto cambio notablemente, su busto y caderas se ensancharon marcando su cintura, su tono de piel estaba más aperlada por el bronceado, su cabello estaba trenzado por un costado descansando sobre uno de sus hombros, al final de la trenza tenia su liga la cual estaba adornada con perlas.

Luan se quedo en la puerta de la mini-van, al ver como Lincoln bajaba, todas batallaron para reconocerlo. Era casi tan alto como Luan, su postura era mas recta, su espalda era más amplia, su cabello blanco llegaba hasta sus hombros y estaba sujeto en una pequeña cola de caballo.

 **\- en ese momento sentí algo raro…**

 **\- ¿puedes ser mas precisa?**

 **\- cuando los dos bajaron, me dieron la impresión de que eran… bueno, por un momento pensé que ellos eran una pareja.**

 **\- ¿en que te basas para de eso?**

 **\- bueno, ambos permanecían muy cerca uno del otro, sobre todo Luan, se acercaba a lincoln cada vez que tenia oportunidad, incluso la vi algo molesta cuando Lincoln abrazaba a alguien mas… era raro.**

 **\- ¿Cuándo se hizo mas notorio este comportamiento?**

 **\- fue durante la comida…**

La familia Loud había entrado a la casa para ir directamente al comedor, todos estaban tomando el lugar donde les correspondía, lincoln se sentó en el extremo de la mesa junto con Lisa. Luan llamo la atención de Lisa.

\- perdón Lisa, pero podríamos cambiar lugar…

\- aam, una propueshta inushual pero ashepto gushtosa… - parándose de su asiento

\- gracias –se sentó con una gran sonrisa

\- bien chicos, nos alegra tenerlos de vuelta en casa – el señor loud intento contener las lagrimas – yo… pensé que no los volvería a ver… -

\- tranquilo cariño, sabemos que están cansados, así que por hoy nadie toque el tema –

\- aaaah, pero quería saber como sobrevivieron – Lana se apoyo en la mesa

\- ¡Lana! – la señora loud alzo la voz

\- bueno, al menos ya poder descansar de los rituales nocturnos de Lucy – Lynn se inclino hacia Luan – ella insistía que algo malo los estaba asechando a ustedes dos -

\- jajaja, salvo por no tener bloqueador solar, no nos paso mucho… ni siquiera cuando Leni pasaba tiempo con nosotros – luan oculto su risa con su mano

\- ¿no recuerdo haber ido a visitarlos? -

\- no Leni … - lincoln cruzo miradas con Luan – había un delfín que siempre estaba en la costa, le pusimos Leni por que nos recordó a ti –

\- aaa, me hubiera gustado conocerlo, tal vez la próxima vez que valla la visite –

\- bueno, ya fue suficiente plática, la comida se enfriara así que comiencen –

Todos comenzaron a servirse, todos menos Lincoln, Luan le preguntaba que era lo que quería y ella se lo servia en su plato. Des de la comida, todos se reunieron en la sala; aun cuando se había dicho que no se tocaría el tema, la curiosidad de la familia era más fuerte. Contaron su experiencia antes de llegar a la isla, les era difícil de creer lo que paso, sobretodo para Lisa.

\- después de eso, nos enfocamos en crear un campamento, dividimos tareas para facilitar las cosas, me encargue de recolectar leña, cocos y pescar en las orillas –

\- ya que Lincoln no me dejaba hacer nada que le pareciera peligroso – apoyo su mano en el hombro de Lincoln – yo me encargue de cocinar, mantener el fuego y cuidar del refugio-

\- me es difícil de creer que lincoln haya pescado, simple fue un lento…– Lynn lanzo una pelota de baseball siendo atrapada por lincoln

\- tuve que mejorar… - lanzando la pelota de regreso – después de todo tenia que cuidar de Luan, tal como papa me dijo antes de caer –

Notaron que Lynn se quito el guante para soplar su mano, la palma estaba roja y punzaba, incluso la sacudió un poco.

\- cuéntanos sobre el delfín – las gemelas hablaron al mismo tiempo

\- aaa, el delfín… - lincoln se rasco la cabeza

\- fue algo muy gracioso, estaba preparando la comida cuando lincoln me llamo a la distancia… cuando llegue vi a lincoln empujando al delfín al mar-

\- por alguna razón el delfín insistía en salir del agua… pese que era malo para ella-

\- era muy juguetona, creo que pensaba que era igual que nosotras, por eso quería ir al refugio –

\- luego me ayudo bastante a la hora de pescar, pero tuvimos que mudar hacer un segundo refugio en la costa para que no intentara ir a la playa –

\- y como pasaban el tiempo chicos, por lo que cuentan la isla no tenía mucho para hacer –

\- pues, cuando Lincoln no estaba trabajando o entrenando delfín – luan desvió la mirada y comenzó a jugar con l apunta de su trenza – dábamos paseos alrededor de la isla, jugábamos con Leni… digo el delfín, otras veces mirábamos juntos las estrellas… -

\- fue duro al principio, pero luego nos acostumbramos a ese ritmo de vida… -

\- bueno, es pero que no se hayan olvidado de cómo era ir a la escuela, las clases inician el siguiente mes –

\- no creo que sea buena idea papa –

\- descuida lincoln, Lisa los ayudara a ponerse al corriente para que no pierdan el año escolar –

\- si tú lo dices, contamos contigo lisa –

 **\- después nos toco a nosotros contar lo que había pasado en el año que ellos no estuvieron, después nos fuimos a dormir, pero cuando me desperté para ir la baño, vi algo que enserio me preocupo…**

 **\- ¿y eso fue?**

 **\- vi a Luan entrar a la habitación de Lincoln, me acerque pensando que algo había pasado, pero al acercarme…**

\- Luan, ¿que haces aquí? –

\- no podía dormir Lincoln… -

\- sabes muy bien que ya no podemos dormir juntos, se vería mal –

\- pero lincoln… -

\- regresa a tu cuarto Luan, ya no podemos estar juntos… -

\- debimos quedarnos en la isla –

\- no digas eso Luan, vamos regresa a tu habitación – silencio – Luan… -

\- no me iré hasta que me los des… -

\- esta bien, pero será la ultima vez –

 **\- permanecieron en silencio un tiempo antes de que escuchara como estaba saliendo, por los nervios me escondí en la escalera para ver como luan regresaba a su habitación, creo que no supo que yo los escuche.**

 **\- ¿le contaste de esto a tus padres?**

 **\- no al principio, literalmente no sabia que pensar, quería asegurarme antes de cometer alguna tontería… quería creer que todo regresaría a la normalidad, pero todo fue una equivocación, todo cambio, literalmente todo fue culpa de ese Andy, el arruino mi familia…**


	7. Rec006

Frente a la residencia Loud se estaciono una patrulla, la puerta del copiloto se abrió dejando ver a Lori, al estar en la cera, cerró la puerta para dirigirse a la entrada de su casa. El detective contemplo a la chica entrar sin dar indicios de voltear hacia atrás, al ver que esta cruzo la puerta, encendió el motor y dio marcha a la patrulla. De su abrigo saco un USB para colocarlo en la entrada de la radio.

Rec006

 **\- bien chicos, platíquenme como fue regresar a la ciudad…**

 **\- no fue algo sencillo doc…**

 **\- nos acostumbramos tanto a la vida en la isla que nos sentimos como pese fuera del agua, jajajaj ¿lo entiende?**

 **\- jajajaja, si, luan y yo no pudimos evitar hacer ciertas costumbres los primeros días…**

La alarma en la habitación de los señores Loud sonó, con algo de lentitud, la mano de la Sra. Loud se estiro para apagarla, tras un rato de acomodarse por debajo de las sabanas, estas se retiraron para dejarla salir, se sentó un momento en la orilla de la cama, se estiro mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el closet, abrió la puerta y del interior tomo una bata rosa. La Sra. Loud se acercó a la cama para dar un beso en la frente a su esposo antes de salir de la habitación.

Al entrar a la concina se detuvo en seco, tallo sus ojos un par de veces para confirmar que estaba lucida de su vista. Luna estaba preparando el desayuno, no solo el suyo sino el de todos dada la cantidad que preparaba. Estaba usando la misma ropa que traía ayer que regresaron a la casa, blusa amarilla y una falda café larga, encima un delantal blanco para protegerse de las manchas, seguía usando la misma trenza con la liga con perlas.

\- Luan, pero… ¿qué estás haciendo tan temprano? –

\- oh, buenos días mama, estoy preparando el desayuno… -

\- eso lo veo, ¿pero por qué? -

\- perdón, nos acostumbre tanto a despertarme antes de que saliera el sol… que simplemente no pudimos esperar el alba-

\- ¿nos? –

En ese momento, la puerta del patio se abrió dejando entrar a Lincoln, traía puesto el su pantalón y sus tenis, sobre sus hombros estaba una toalla con la cual se limpiaba el sudor. Al ver a su hijo sin la camisa noto dos rasgos muy llamativos; los músculos de su torso y brazos estaban marcados, algo propio de un atleta; tenía una enorme cicatriz que iniciaba en su estómago y recorría su costado derecho hasta llegar a su espalda.

\- buenos días mama, buenos días Luan –

\- buenos días, ya prepare tu desayuno toma asiento –

\- gracias –

\- ¿Lincoln donde estabas y que significa esa cicatriz? –

\- fui a entrenar un poco, lo hacía cada mañana en la isla – extendió su mano hasta su cicatriz – esto fue un descuido de mi parte… -

\- fue mi culpa, no vi la medusa y Lincoln fue golpeado picado por la medusa en mi lugar -

\- ya hablamos de esto Luan, no fue tu culpa… -

\- es verdad hija, de todas maneras, luego te llevaremos al doctor para ver que puede hacer por ti –

\- no hay prisa, eso fue hace medio año, ya no me duele, incluso creo que está desapareciendo sola –

\- Aun así, debemos ir a revisarte, ahora ponte una camisa antes de que tus otras hermanas te vean así –

\- vale, pero después podemos ir a comprar algo de ropa, la que está en mi cuarto ya no me queda –

\- a mí tampoco me queda, aparte que necesito comprar cosas intimas –

Al decir eso último, Lincoln se estremeció como si una corriente fría recorriera su espalda. Tras el desayuno familiar, el Sr. y Sra. Loud se retiraron a sus trabajos dejando a Lori a cargo de la excursión al centro comercial; todas comenzaron a subir a la camioneta, al contar las cabezas, noto que faltaba una, giro para ver que Lincoln fue el último en salir, cargaba un saco con distintas ostras.

\- vamos Lincoln, ¿qué te demora? –

\- perdón, le avise a Clyde de que nos viéramos en el centro comercial –

\- ¿y esas ostras? –

\- solo unas un recuerdo de la isla –

\- como sea, vámonos –

Tras un viaje algo agitado por la emoción, llegaron sin contratiempos al centro comercial. Las chicas tomaron a Luan y se dirigieron a la sesión de ropa, por su lado, Lincoln camino hacia la entrada principal en donde pudo divisar a su mejor amigo esperándolo.

\- ¡Clyde! – grito mientras se acercaba

\- ¡Lincoln! – estrechando la mano de su amigo - ¿Cómo has estado compañero?

\- bien, veo que sigues siendo el mismo –

\- quisiera decir lo mismo, te ves grandioso –

\- es parte de volverte hombre, pero vinieron tus padres –

\- sí, ya nos están esperando en la joyería –

\- genial, platícame que tanto cambiaron las cosas en lo que llegamos –

 **\- Cride comenzó a contarme que las cosas no cambiaron mucho realmente… es algo tranquilizante saber que Royal Wood sea tan tranquilo a pesar del tiempo.**

 **\- habla por ti, fue un caos para mi ponerme al corriente con la moda, tenía mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar si quería mantenerme dentro del juego…**

Luan estaba frente al espejo contemplando su nuevo conjunto, Leni estaba tomando las medidas de su hermana, mientras que las demás cargaban un montón de ropa. Uno a uno fue probándose nuevos conjuntos, aquellos que le quedaban los apilaban en una caja que decía comprar y los demás los regresaban. Luan termino usando una blusa de rayas horizontales blanca con amarillo, un pantanosillo corto rosa, medias blancas largas y unas zapatillas rosas.

\- literalmente, está hecho para ti –

\- no lo se chicas, creo que es demasiada ropa de un solo golpe –

\- bromeas, cierto, estuviste usando la misma ropa durante un año, necesitas estrenar – Lola puso un conjunto de ropa nuevo a la caja

\- eso es completamente horrible, no poder cambiarte de ropa por un año – Leni comenzó a temblar

\- jajaja, si eso es terrible – Luan trato de contener su risa – pero aun asi, no creo que nos hayan dado tanto dinero –

\- shegún mish cálculosh, nosh shobre pashamos del límite en efectivo… -

\- descuida para eso usaremos la tarjeta de crédito de papa – lola busco en sus cosas mientras abría sus ojos – no puede ser, se me olvido tomarla –

\- bien hecho lola, ahora como pagaremos todo esto – Lynn le arrojo unas calcetas

\- aquí tienen señoritas –

Todas voltearon para ver a Lincoln poner un enorme fajo de billetes en la mesa. Lincoln estaba usando su acostumbrada camisa naranja y pantalones de mezclilla, lo único nuevo era una chaqueta blanca liviana. Detrás de él estaba Clyde el cual tenía tiempo de estar desmayado tras ver a Lori, en su espalda estaba una mochila la cual parecía estar llena de ropa.

\- Lincoln, ¿de dónde sacaste tanto dinero? –

\- digamos que encontré una mina de oro… o mejor dicho, de perlas –

Extendió sus manos frente a sus hermanas para abrirlas, de ellas quedaron colgando nueve collares con una perla cada uno, se las fue entregando a cada una de ellas. Las cadenas eran de oro blanco, sujetaban delicada mente las perlas como si fueran un dije.

– Lincoln buceaba una vez al día para buscar alguna perla, antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya tenía más de 200–

\- aun así, guarde las moradas las rosas para ustedes y las moradas para luan por su cumpleaños –

\- Lincoln, cuanto te pagaron –

\- mmm, mejor no les digo… consideren lo como el pago atrasado de los cumpleaños que me perdí, ahora si me disculpan, estaré en el área de videojuegos jugando un rato, avísenme cuando terminen chicas-

 **\- pareciera que todo lo tenían bajo control…**

 **\- bueno… no todo**

 **\- por favor Lincoln, sabes que no fue a propósito, es solo…**

 **\- ¿solo que Luan?**

 **\- bueno, digamos que me pase de… sobre protectora…**

Luan y Luna estaba cambiando hacía en dirección al Árcade con un par de bolsas en la mano. Luan contemplaba un reloj de pulso.

\- ¿crees que le guste? –

\- claro Sis, sino, hacemos que el guste –

\- me hacía falta tu complicidad –

\- lo mismo digo, es difícil encontrar una compañera de cuarto que compartiera la pasión por el arte igual como lo hacías tu –

\- gracias, igual tengo que ponerme al corriente para… -

Luan se quedó petrificada, Luna se detuvo al ver la acción de su hermana, tras seguir la trayectoria de su mirada se topó a Lincoln en la entrada del Árcade. Estaba platicando con unas chicas de su edad, por los gestos y las risas, parecía ser que la conversación era algo interesante, en un momento dado Lincoln comento algo que ocasiono que ambas rieran, una de ellas toco su hombro deslizando su mano por su brazo.

\- oh men, no sabía que Lincoln fuera todo un casanova… - miro como luan soltó las bolsas – ¿Luan? Luan espera… -

Luan se dirige directamente hasta donde estaban sin bajar la velocidad. Al estar de espadas a ella, Lincoln no se percató de su presencia hasta que ella lo abrazo por detrás, dejo recargar todo su cuerpo en la espalda de Lincoln mientras que cruzaba sus brazos para rodearlo mientras colocaba su cabeza a un lado de la suya. Las chicas retrocedieron unos pasos al ver la mirada de Luan.

\- lamento hacerte esperar Lincoln, ¿me extrañaste? –

\- Luan… -

\- mucho gusto, la mentó interrumpí pero, ¿necesitaban algo de Lincoln? –

-nosotras solo… -

\- ¿solo qué? – dijo en un tono áspero

\- ya nos retirábamos, vámonos Cookie –

Ambas chicas se retiraron con cierta prisa de donde estaban. Luan se separó de Lincoln para tomar su brazo y ponerle el reloj que le había comprado, sin dar tiempo de reaccionar, ella comenzó caminar en dirección donde estaba Luna. Lincoln llamo su atención varias veces pero Luan simplemente no se detuvo y lo continúo arrastrando.

 **\- ¿a que se debió esa reacción Luan?**

 **\- siiii, a que se debió… –**

 **\- simplemente no me gustaban para ti, tú mereces algo mejor que esas lagartonas –**

 **\- aun así creo que se te paso la mano, todavía es fecha que esa chicas me evitan**

 **\- mejor para ti, necesitas una verdadera mujer que te cuide… no unas simples niñas…**

El reproductor se detuvo junto con el motor de la patrulla. El detective tomo el USB antes de bajar del vehículo, comenzó a caminar topándose con varia gente en la banqueta, algunas de esta estaban en silla de ruedas y otros caminaban con un poste con suero intravenoso. El detective estaba entrando al hospital general de Royal Wood, se dirigió directamente hacia la recepción mostrando su placa.

\- detective McGregor, vine a ver al paciente Andy Griffiths –

\- un momento por favor –

La enfermera tomo el teléfono mientras presionaba un botón, tras una breve plática, la enfermera tomo una tabla de apuntes antes de ponerse de pie y pedir que la siguiera. Tras un largo recorrido por los pasillos, la enfermera abrió la puerta para el detective, en su interior se encontraba un chico de cabello castaño en muy mal estado, el poco rostro que se miraba tras la careta de oxígeno, era un conjunto de moretones, suturas e hinchazones haciendo imposible reconocerlo.

Al poner un pie dentro de la habitación, el detective escuchó un ruido, extendió su mano hacia la enfermera para que esta retrocediera, se comenzó a acercar de forma lenta mientras que del interior de su gabardina sacaba su arma. Un florero paso frente al rostro del detective forzándolo retroceder, este se estrelló contra la pared rompiéndose en pedazos, el detective apunto con su arma tan pronto se reincorporo pero solo alcanzo a ver algo blanco saltar por la ventana.

Corrió hasta llegar a la ventana para apuntar con su arma. La ventana estaba en en un segundo piso que daba de vista al patio central del hospital, en esta estaban varios pacientes, enfermeros y doctores, todos vestían algo de color blanco asiendo difícil ubicar aquello que salió de la habitación. Guardo su pistola en lo que regreso a donde estaba la cama.

\- quiero que den aviso, no quiero que nadie sin autorización entre a esta habitación –

La enfermera salió de la habitación mientras que el detective enfundaba su pistola, se acercó al chico para revisar que no le hubiera intentado algún tipo de sabotaje. Aparte de su rostro deforme, su cuerpo no mostraba más que un brazo roto y un gran moretón en el estómago. Después de un tiempo noto un extraño pedazo de cartón en la mano sana del chico, la tomo con cuidado de perturbar el descanso del paciente; al tener la tarjeta en su poder la reviso de lado a lado.

Era una tarjeta blanca la cual tenía un número tachado y debajo escrito otro, en el reverso se encontraba grabado la frase: "si, es un bromista profesional", pero con pluma y a pulso de mano le complementaron: "si, es un bromista profesional **mente arruinado".**

\- ¿en qué diablos te metiste chico? -


	8. Testigo 2

Recorriendo los pasillos del hospital, un doctor está caminando a gran velocidad seguido por una enfermera. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación vio al detective contemplando atreve z de la ventana, este giro para ver al doctor entrar.

\- es usted el detective McGregor –

\- es corrector doctor, supongo que usted es el médico de cabecera del chico –

\- asi es, soy el doctor Billy Stronger, entiendo que tiene una petición especial que hacerme –

\- quiero que despierte al chico para que rinda su testimonio –

\- ¿sabe lo que está pidiendo?, ese medicamento evita sufra de dolor por los daños recibidos en su rostro –

\- no pido que lo torture doctor, solo que lo deje lo suficientemente Lucido para testificar… -

\- aun si hago lo que me pide, tiene partida la quijada en tres 5 partes, le resultaría difícil hablar –

\- en ese caso tráiganme na hoja, lápiz, pluma, una tableta, cualquier cosa que sirva para que él pueda testificar –

\- pero… -

\- doctor, hace cinco minutos alguien entro a esta habitación, de no haber llegado a tiempo, puede que estaría viendo a este chico en la morgue y no en esta cama… -

El silencio se hizo largo antes de que el doctor diera la indicación a la enfermera de traer el equipo necesario, al cabo de unos minutos la enfermera regreso con una mesa móvil, sobre ella estaba varias hojas de papel y un plumón, una bandeja la cual tenía una jeringa llena de una solución color verde. El detective contemplo como acomodaron al chico para que estuviera sentado, acomodaron la mesa y posteriormente el doctor introdujo la jeringa en la intravenosa.

Al recorrer todo el tubo hasta llegar a su cuerpo, no tardó mucho en hacer efecto, monitor disparo la alarma, poco a poco fue moviendo su cuerpo hasta que fue necesario contener su cuerpo, el comenzó a presionar un botón en el monitor, el chico fue calmando. Con movimientos pausados fue revisando con la mirada la habitación, detuvo su mirada cuando se percató del detective.

\- buenos días señor Griffiths, durmió bien – noto que el chico intento hablar – ni se moleste, ya me informaron que no puede mover la mandíbula – se sentó a un costado – es impresionante lo que pudo hacer un chico de 12 años a alguien de 16 –

Al escuchar el comentario, levanto su mano sana y alzo su puño dejando únicamente su dedo medio recto, el detective solo sonrió. Estiro su mano para poner la pluma sobre los papeles, acércala mesa para que estuviera frente al chico.

\- esto es lo que va a pasar, usaras la mano que te queda para escribirme que fue lo que llevo a Lincoln Loud a darte la paliza de tu vida –

Observo al detective, estiro su brazo sano y tomo la pluma, el detective se acercó para leer lo que estaba escribiendo. Se puede ver como una gran multitud estaba saliendo de un restaurante a gran velocidad y junto con ellos salió una nube de polvo color roja. Todas las personas estornudaban sin parar mientras que Andy está del otro lado de la cera con unos binoculares. Estaba comiendo una hamburguesa.

\- eso les enseñara a no ser tacaños con los condimentos – dando una segunda mordida

Estaba a punto de guardar los binoculares cuando una risa llamo su atención, giro a sus espaldas y desde la esquina pudo ver un rostro familiar. Luan estaba caminando acompañada de Lincoln, ella estaba inclinada para abrazar su brazo. Lincoln miraba en sentido opuesto de Luan, tenía el ceño fruncido y la sonrisa torcida, Luan por su lado tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acercaba tanto como pudiera el brazo de Lincoln a su pecho.

\- vamos Lincoln no te pongas de esa manera, sabes que no lo dijo con mala intención –

\- lo que me molesta es que sigas dando motivos para que piensen que tú y yo somos novios –

\- que importa lo que piensen los demás, lo único que me importa es lo que yo siento -

-en ocasiones pienso que te consiento demasiado Luan – se rasco la cabeza - solo una cuadra más y me sueltas, ¿entendido? –

\- en ese caso caminemos lento, ¿quieres?, no quiero que este momento termine –

\- pero miren que trajo la marea… - acercando se a los dos - tiempo sin verte chica Loud

\- ¿Andy? – Luan soltó el brazo de Lincoln – todavía sigues en la ciudad –

\- que puedo decir, tenía un asunto inconcluso, crees que podamos hablar, eso si no estás muy ocupada – contemplando a Lincoln

\- yo… no realmente, pero… -

\- vámonos Luan –

Lincoln tomo la mano de Luan y comenzó a arrastrarla lejos de Andy, el los miro caminar hasta doblar la esquina desapareciendo de su vista. la noche estaba cayendo y Andy estaba saliendo del baño, se acercó por la ventana para ver el anuncio del motel donde se estaba quedando. Estaba recostado en la cama viendo la televisión cuando su teléfono sonó de repente, estiro su mano para revisar de quien se trataba, pero el número no estaba registrado en su celular.

\- compañía de gas, si lo huele debajo lo tiene, en que puedo ayudarle –

\- sin juegos bromista, soy el chico que vistes hoy junto a Luan –

\- copo de nieve, pero que sorpresa, ¿Quién te dio este número? -

\- la tarjeta que le distes a mi hermana hace un año, no esperaba que todavía usaras este número, pero creo que tuve suerte –

\- y a que debo este honor, oh, no me digas que harás el acto del hermano celoso, eso es tan tierno –

\- puede que sea un cliché, pero creo sabes cómo funciona esto verdad, ¡aléjate de Luan o de lo contrario romperé tu cara! –

- **veo que te cumplió su promesa…**

" **púdrase polizonte"**

 **\- continua chico, ¿qué paso después?**

\- quisiera ver que lo intentaras malvavisco –

\- en ese caso ve al parque central a la media noche, veremos quien ríe de ultimo –

Lincoln colgó el teléfono, Andy se quedó contemplando la pantalla mientras sonreía. Salió de la habitación del hotel para comenzar a caminar por las calles. Media noche y Andy ya estaba en el centro del parque central, Lincoln no tardó mucho en aparecer, caminaba hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros de Andy quedando debajo de la luz pública.

\- no creí que fueras a venir –

\- el saber que un renacuajo como tu vendría a este lugar, no podía quedarme tranquilo, además me servirá para ganar puntos con tu hermana –

\- eso mismo quiero dejar claro, no quiero que intentes nada con Luan, mis hermanas o alguna otra chica de la ciudad, es más, preferiría que te largaras lo más rápido posible –

\- tranquilo Sherif… ¿quien murió y te nombro dueño de las mujeres? – comenzó a tronar sus puños – creo que tener cabeza de nube hizo que se te subiera el ego –

\- no sabes cuánto tiempo ansié esto, todo un año preparando me para este momento… -

Lincoln comenzó a correr hacia Andy, salto para dar una patada, Andy solo se inclinó para evitarlo, tan pronto Lincoln puso su pie en el suelo, giro sobre si mismo para dar una patada justo en el costado la rodilla. El dolor obligo a Andy a arrodillarse, estiro su mano para tomar a Lincoln de la chaqueta, intento acercarlo, pero Lincoln aflojo sus brazos para poder quitarse la chaqueta y tomar distancia.

\- maldito, ya verás cuando te ponga las manos encima –

\- todos los días entrene con un solo pensamiento… poder partirle la cara a quien intentar robarme a mi Luan –

\- no es mi problema que sea tan apuesto niño – Andy se levantó – porque no te consigues una novia de tu edad y se van a jugar a la casita –

\- no necesito jugarlo, yo tengo con quien formar un hogar –

Andy se abalanzo hacia Lincoln extendiendo su brazo, Lincoln se pegó su espalda a su pecho mientras tomaba su brazo para apoyarlo en su hombro. De un solo impulso levanto a Andy para lanzarlo por encima de él y que callera de espalda en el suelo, sujetando su brazo todavía, Lincoln lo torció forzándolo a que el codo quedara frente a él, tomando impulso y tirando de la mano, golpeo con el talón el codo de Andy doblándoselo en sentido contrario.

El grito se escuchó a lo largo de todo el parque, Andy se retorció intentando mover su brazo. Lincoln tomo uno de los pies de Andy y lo comenzó a arrastrar hacia una banca, coloco el pie en el asiento forzando al resto del cuerpo a quedar pecho tierra.

El movimiento fue similar, con el talón de su pierna golpeo repetidas veces el chamorro de la pierna hasta que esta cedió y se partió. El grito estremeció a los animales que estaban cerca, Andy solo podía pensar en el dolor que recorría su cuerpo, luchaba por mantenerse consiente por más que quisiera desmayarse. Lincoln lo tomo de su torso y lo giro para dejarlo espaldas al piso, se sento sobre el torso mientras lo tomaba del cuello para acercar su rostro.

\- detente… ya entendí… ya entendí… me iré de la ciudad… -

\- bien, pero aun así quiero dejar muy en claro mi mensaje… -

\- ¿cuál mensaje… de que hablas?

\- nadie toca a Luan sin mi permiso, ella es mi mujer, solo mía y de nadie más… -

\- estas enfermo… -

\- puede ser, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás… amo a luan y pienso forma una familia con ella, pese a quien le pese… - alzando su puño – por eso servirás de ejemplo para quien quiera separarnos -

Lincoln comenzó a golpear el rostro de Andy, golpe tras golpe, el suelo se fue llenando de sangre, la mayoría del rostro de Andy, otra de los nudillos de Lincoln. No se detuvo hasta que a la lejanía se escuchó una sirena acercándose, Lincoln se levantó y corrió entre los arboles perdiéndose en la oscuridad, Andy solo logro ver como los oficiales llegaba a donde él estaba antes de desmayarse.

 **\- ahora entiendo por qué terminarse como carne molida –**

" **detenga a ese hijo de puta"**

 **\- ¿con esa letra le escribes a tu madre?, ja, descuida chico, veré que el ese chico page el crimen que cometió, algo más que quieras rendir como declaración…**

" **cuando se fue dijo que no buscara venganza, que tenía manera de conseguir todo el dinero del mundo para hacerme desaparecer"**


	9. Testigo 31416

**\- bien luan cuentame tu mas oscuro pecado**

 **\- yo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **... Deje en hiatus este fic, jajaja ¿lo entiende?**

 **Feliz dia de los inocentes**


	10. Rec013

Lincoln estaba saliendo de una agencia de viajes contemplando dos boletos, los guardo en el bolcillo interior de la cacheta y palmeo el bolcillo con una gran sonrisa. No interrumpió su caminata hasta que sintió una llamada entrante a su celular, introdujo su mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta blanca que usaba y saco el teléfono para contestar.

\- ¿Quién habla? –

\- vaya, no pese que realmente fueras tu quien contestara -

\- el detective supongo, no pensé que tardara tanto en llamar –

\- perdón, pero quería confirmar que el numero –

\- los números desechables son un gran invento, ¿no cree? –

\- vamos al grano chico, ¿dónde estás? –

\- pensaba que los detectives hacían más trabajo de interrogación –

\- has leído muchos comics chicos, vamos hacer algo, tú me dirás donde estas, pasare por ti, comeremos algo, me dirás lo que quiero saber y luego… -

\- luego me entregara a mis padres, lo siento pero la razón por la que estamos huyendo es porque no podemos regresar a casa, no a estas alturas –

\- ¿qué es lo que temes perder chico? –

\- a Luan, puede que haya leído muchos comics, pero sé que si regresamos querrán separarnos, eso no lo puedo permitir –

\- chico, trato con mentes tan enfermas que perdí la esperanza en la humanidad hace mucho, sucaso no es más que un respiro de tanta locura que trato –

\- eso no quiere decir que entiendan nuestra decisión… escuche, quisiera ayudarlo, enserio, pero me temo que por nuestra felicidad debemos desaparecer del mapa –

\- ¿y si te prometo inmunidad? –

\- lo siento, pero no he desperdiciado mi tiempo, ya investigue y la única manera de estar juntos es viajar lejos, asi que lo siento detective, pero está solo en esto, conserve la tarjeta, le servirá de mucho al final-

\- antes de que cuelgues chico, respóndeme, ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Andy? –

\- fui despedirme y a agradecerle el que facilitara nuestra elección, perdón si lo asuste–

\- para tener 12 años eres muy bueno escapando –

\- 13, los cumplí la semana pasada, y gracias espero que atrape al Lobo Blanco –

Lincoln colgó la llamada mientras estiraba su mano para empujar la puerta de "Burpi´Burger". El detective McGregor colgó el teléfono que tenía junto a la computadora, comenzó a contemplar la tarjeta blanca que Lincoln había dejado con Andy, después la guardo en el interior de su gabardina mientras que del otro bolsillo sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros, encendió uno e inhalo profundo, exhalo una columna de humo se fue dispersando en la habitación tornando todo en un tono más gris.

Miro por encima de los documentos, estiro su mano para mover unas hojas, en ellas encontró a otra chica, esta tenía el cabello castaño corto, blusa morada sin tirantesy una calavera, noto que esta tenía marcado en rojo "Rec013, Celebraciones". Tras meditar un poco, busco en la computadora el archivo de la computadora, abrió el reproductor de audio y se colocó los audífonos antes de darle inicio.

 **Rec0013**

\- **listo, no te pongas nerviosa, di tu nombre y edad al micrófono…**

 ***estática***

 **\- ¡saludos Royal Wood¡ Luna Loud, 17 años, futura estrella del rock, espero su apoyo…**

 **\- por favor baja de la mesa *madera rechinando* bien, gracias por ayudarme…**

 **\- seguro doc, con tal de que ayude a mis hermanos, lo que sea**

 **\- bien, como le dije a tus padres, quiero el punto de vista de alguien cercano, ya que pasas mucho tiempo con Luan, quiero como percibiste su regreso.**

 **\- bueno, Luan siempre ha sido una chica que le guasta hacer reír a los demás, cojines gaseosos, flores de agua, el sr. Cocos… ¡el escenario grita nuestros nombres!**

 **\- Luna, bájate de la mesa…**

 **-ah, sí perdón… el caso es que cuando regreso, Luan… no parecía la misma…**

Luna estaba subiendo las escaleras con su guitara, estaba tocando unos acordes mientrasse dirigía a su habitación. Dentro encontró a Luan en su cama leyendo con sus lentes de cejas y nariz falsa, todo parecía ser normal, más la lectura no era habitual. Luan estaba leyendo un libro de recetas para chocolates, era una edición especial para San Valentín, a un lado tenía un libreta y un lápiz el cual usaba para anotar varias ideas.

\- no pierdes el tiempo verdad hermana – luna dejo la guitarra en su pedestal

\- ¿eh?- mirando a luan para luego mirar el libro – ah, bueno, yo solo quería ampliar mi repertorio de cocina, eso es todo –

\- como digas – se recostó en la silla hundida – es el chico de la otra vez…

\- ¿quién? – Luan bajo sus lentes – te refieres a Andy, no, no he sabido nada de el en un tiempo –

\- entonces, ¿para que los chocolates? –

\- bueno, no es que sea un secreto, pero quiero prepararle algo a Lincoln –

\- ¿Lincoln? –

\- sí, hizo tanto por mí que siento que no le he demostrado mi agradecimiento –

\- tú y Lincoln se volvieron muy unidos, ¿verdad? –

\- que puedo decir, nuestro "tiempo compartido" fue… – lanzo un suspiro – único, pude ver lo grandioso que es él – regresando a su lectura

\- seee, bueno, si vas a darle chocolates, será mejor que sea en la casa –

\- ¿porque lo dices? –

\- hace rato lo vi afuera hablando con RonnieAnne, se siente la fricción entre ellos –

En ese momento, el lápiz que tenía en la mano se rompió a la mitad, dejo las cosas a un lado mientras se levantaba de la cama para salir por la puerta, Luna se levantó para seguirla. Lincoln estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando se topó con Luan y Luna al final de estas. Por más que sonreirá Luan, el temblor de sus brazos al apretar sus puños causo que tanto Luna como Lincoln mantuvieran cierta distancia.

\- ¿Dónde estabas Lincoln? –

\- fui a jugar videojuegos, ¿por… -

\- ¿con Cride? – interrumpió con un tono dulce

-no, no, no, no, no, no, no, noooo Luan, fui con RonnieAnne – Lincoln frunció el ceño – ¿algun problema con ello… HERMANA? – dijo de forma pausada lo ultimo

\- no – apretando los dientes – NiNgUnO -

Luna sintió algo tensa la situación, la sonrisa de Luan se había borrado y sus ojo que, aunque entrecerrados, se podía ver que estaban inyectados de sangre, incluso noto que parte del labio inferior de Luan estaba temblando igual que sus puños. Lincoln desvió la mirada mientras escondía sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, paso por un lado de Luan, se detuvo unos pasos atrás manteniendo la espalda hacia ellas.

\- me alegro, porque tengo pensado pedirle a RonnieAnne que sea mi novia este 14 de febrero –

-bro, hablas enserio, eso es fantástico –

\- si, fantástico – una leve risa salió de luan – espero que te guste las semillas, en su tierra se cómo el cacao entero… -

\- ¿Sis? –

\- quieres que te preste mi bigote, a las marías les encanta los hombres con bigote –

\- Luan… -

\- solo espero que no gane trump, sino tendrán que tener sus citas a través de un muro–

\- ¡ya basta Luan! – Lincoln alzo la voz – ya… basta… hay que seguir… así que, ya basta -

 **\- ¿que paso después?**

 **\- Luan salió de la casas y no regreso hasta que todos se durmieron, Lincoln actuó como era su costumbre, aunque se notaba preocupado por Luan.**

 **\- comentaste esto a algún familiar…**

 **\- no fue necesario, se escuchó en tres condados la discusión… después de eso Luan se puso mas extraña…**

Sábado en la mañana y como era costumbre todos los hermanos Loud estaban en la sala realizando actividades para entretenerse. Al escuchar el timbre, Lincoln se levantó para ir a abrir la puerta, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Clyde. Estaba muy bien vestido, cargaba un ramillete de flores y una caja de chocolates.

\- hola Lincoln –

\- ¿Clyde? – lo miro de arriba abajo – ¿que haces aquí?

\- viene a recoger a mi cita –

\- ¿tu cita? –

Lincoln miro hacia donde estaba sus hermanas quienes al oír las palabras de Clyde, miraron a Lori, ella lo negó muy a su manera. Lincoln se raso la cabeza para entender lo que pasaba, giro hacia su amigo para interrogarlo, pero el sonido de paso en las escaleras lo detuvo. Todos voltearon para ver a Luan arreglada para la ocasión al igual que Clyde. Esta se detuvo en la entrada desplazando a Lincoln hacia un lado.

\- lamento la demora –

\- no te preocupes y flores chocolates para la dama – se las entrego a Luan

\- gracias, que detallista – entregando las cosas a lincoln – ¿nos vamos?

\- ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? –

\- sigo adelante como tú decías – tomando de la mano a Clyde – no vemos en la noche –

 **\- Luna comenzó a salir con el amigo de Lincoln…**

 **\- lo see, fue todo un shock para todos, todo el tiempo que salieron als cosas eran tensas entre Lincoln y Luan…**

 **\- ¿volvieron a pelear?**

 **\- no, tan solo se ignoraban uno al otro, asi fue hasta después de san Valentín, Luan termino con Clyde al final del mes, Lincoln estaba saliendo con Ronnie Anne asi que casi no pasaba tiempo en la casa, era como si ya no quisiera ser parte de la familia…**

Luan estaba despertado de forma lenta, estiraba su cuerpo por debajo de las sabanas, abrió los ojos en el momento que su brazo llego a la orilla, se levantó para poder sentarse sobre la cama. La sabana se recorrió hasta llegar a su regazo dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo. Giro la vista en todas las direcciones de la habitación. Este era una habitación de motel pequeña, una sola cama, una televisión, un mueble de ropa a un lado de la cama, una pequeña mesa con dos sillas y un baño al final de la habitación.

El sonido de la llave de la puerta la alerto, tomo la sabana y cubrió su pecho. Lincoln entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras su paso, traía consigo un par de bolsas de hamburguesas. Luan soltó un suspiro mientras bajaba su brazo descubriéndose otra vez.

\- ¿Dónde estabas, me asuste al no encontrarte? –

\- fui por algo de comer - dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa – ponte algo antes de comer –

\- para que…- se recostó mientras subía sus brazos para jugar con su cabellera– ¿no vas a querer postre? -

\- me va a dar diabetes si continúas así de dulce – Lincoln se quieto su chaqueta blanca – ven antes de que se en fríe –

Luan se levantó de la cama, se acercó al mueble y de uno de los cajones saco una bata amarilla, mientras se la colocaba, camino rodeo la cama para pasar junto a Lincoln. Al estar sentado, Luan se inclinó mientras recargaba un brazo en sus hombros y con la otra levantaba su mentón, sin oponer resistencia el movió su cabeza para encontrar sus labios con los del Luan. El beso fue largo y pausado, se escuchaba el chasquido de sus labios al separarse, al término ambos abrieron sus ojos para juntar sus frentes para mirarse uno al otro.

\- gracias por el aperitivo –

\- come antes de que me de otro tipo de apetito –

\- ¿así? – Acercando torso a Lincoln – ¿cómo cuál? –

Luan comenzó a desatar la bata dejando ver su vientre, con su mano fue recorrido la orilla de la bata revelando cada vez más de su cuerpo, Lincoln introdujo su brazo por dentro de la bata y rodeo la cadera de luan, la acerco para comenzar a besar su piel, Luan comenzó a respirar de forma profunda mientras comenzaba a arcaizar la cabellera de Lincoln.

La respiración de ambos comenzó a tornase cada vez más fuerte, en un momento dado Lincoln se levantó para empujar a luan hacia atrás haciendo que cayera sobre la cama. Luan se rio mientras se apoyaba para ver como Lincoln se quitó su camisa, se acercó para apoyarse sobre de rodillas sobre la cama, tomo a Luan por la cadera para acerarla a su pelvis, al sentir la fuerza en las manos de Lincoln, Luan dejo escapar un pequeño grito de emoción.

Lincoln se inclinó para comenzar pasar sus labios por el pecho de Luan, inclinándose cada vez más hasta tomar uno de ellos para saborear su textura. Su mano se deslizo llegando a la entrada del útero, sus dedos comenzaron a frotar desde la entrada hasta las paredes del interior. El cuerpo de luan se contaría con cada una de su respiración, pronto su respiración fuerte cambio a gemidos, su espalda se arqueaba con cada movimiento de Lincoln.

Lincoln sintió donde su espalda fue arañada al mismo tiempo que luan lanzo un fuerte gemido, se alejo para ver como Luan se desplomo en la cama con la respiración agitada. Apoyo sus manos a los costados para acerarse y poder besarla en los labios. Ambas lenguas se saludaron de forma intensa, una quería invadir a la otra, intercambiaron aliento, compartiendo saliva, era una avalancha de sensaciones. Se detuvieron solo donde Lincoln sintió como luan deslizo sus brazos hacia la cintura, inclino la cabeza para ver que luan estaba desabotonando su pantalón.

\- quieres aliviarte ¿verdad? – Luan beso el cuello de Lincoln – deja que me encargue –

\- no puedo creer que cayéramos en esto – sintiendo como luan le bajo los pantalones

\- ¿te arrepientes?- luan detuvo sus manos en los bóxer de Lincoln

\- ¿parezco arrepentido? –

Lincoln se levantó para bajarse de la cama, término de desvestirse dejando al descubierto su erección al aire, sin perder tiempo, se acercó para una vez más gatear en la cama, tomo a luan por la cadera acercando su pelvis una vez más.

\- has crecido Lincoln, eres todo un hombre ante mis ojos – tomando su miembro con la mano – vamos, entra, seamos uno -

\- Luan, ya no hay retorno… –

Lincoln empujo su pelvis entrado en luan, Luan retiro su mano mientras su espalda se arqueo, tomando las piernas de luan para colocarlas sobre sus hombros, Lincoln se levantó para alzar la cadera de luan, pronto comenzó a embestir, con cada sacudida, Luan dejaba salir un gemido siendo acompañado con el rechinar de la cama.

\- tu yo formaremos una familia… nuestra familia… -

\- si… si… hare lo que quieras… -

\- no te perderte otra vez… no te alejes de mi… ya no eres mi hermana… eres mi mujer… por eso…-

Lincoln dejo las piernas de luan por un lado para tomarla de la espalda, se recargo hacia atrás para levantarla luan y que ella quedara sentada sobre el quedando en la orilla, la espalda de Lincoln estaba en el aire mas no mostraba dificultad para mantenerse recto. Lincoln estiro su brazo para tomar su chaqueta blanca, Luan estaba recuperando el aliento mientras como Lincoln buscaba en los bolsillos.

Luan llevo sus manos a su boca mientras abría los ojos a no más poder. Lincoln saco una caja pequeña la cual abrió frente a Luan, en su interior se encontraba un anillo de oro con un diamante incrustado. Lincoln se enderezo para estar sentado en la cama. Tomo la mano de Luan coloco el anillo en el dedo anula.

\- perdón por la demora, tenía que encontrar el anillo perfecto para ti –

\- Lincoln… - tratando de ahogar los sollozos – Lincoln… -

\- Luan, cásate conmigo… -

\- sí, si, y mil veces si – ella lo abrazo para luego separarse – pero lincoln, pero no podemos, o si… -

\- no te preocupes – sacando los boletos – iremos a donde si podemos estar juntos sin que nada se interponga –

\- ¿Suecia? –

\- ahí podemos hacer nuestra vida juntos, Luan, ¿correrías el riesgo de tener una vida de casados conmigo? –

\- creemos nuestra isla una vez mas lincoln -


	11. Rec007

gracias a todos por su apoyo y conentarios, no esperaba que este proyecto tubiera tanta aceptacion, muchas gracias.

El capitulo me apoye en la cancion " Matematicas de la carne" de Rayden, el cover realizado por Bely Basarte. Si gustan pueden oirla para sentir la parte final.

P.D.: dato curioso, originalmente Lincoln y Luan se escaparian a portugal ya que ahi esta despenalizado el incesto, pero Suecia me parecio un destino mas facil de que ellos pudieran hablar el idioma.

* * *

 **Rec007**

 **\- bien Luan, gracias por acceder a esta secion sin Lincoln**

 **\- no podía hacer nada, Lincoln fue a su revisión médica…**

 **\- bien, el dia de hoy quiero hablar concretamente de cuando fue que cruzaron la línea, cuando fue que comenzaron a sentir este "amor" que tanto mencionan.**

 **\- no sé si sea una buena idea…**

 **\- no pienso juzgarlos, solo quiero entender cuál fue el detonante de su actual relación**

 ***silencio***

 **\- Luan…**

 **\- sabe, pasan ciertas situaciones al convivir todo el tiempo con alguien… mas si es del genero opuesto**

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde que Luan y Lincoln habían quedados varados en la isla, en ese tiempo habían logrado levantar un choza, esta estaba hecha de troncos apilados de forma muy rudimentaria. Al no tener herramientas Lincoln usaba conchas, rocas, incluso su propia fuerza para partir los troncos y darles el tamaño necesario. Usaron la parte vertical de la colina como muro y extendieron la cosa la frente.

Con la técnica que le enseño Luna a Lincoln para hacer sogas, uso las algas que la corriente traía para mantener unido los troncos. Usaron hojas de palmeras para crear un techo impermeable, para crear una puerta y varias de ellas apiladas para usarlas de cama. Luan estaba despertando un poco más temprano de lo usual, al sentarse sintió como una de las hojas se quedó atorada en su cabello.

Una vez que la desenredo dejo la hoja a un lado de Lincoln. Luan contemplo por un momento a su hermano. El rigor de las actividades diarias habían hecho que el diera un estirón prematuro, su cuerpo creció, sus músculos se ensancharon y tonificaron. Se vio forzado a romper su camisa por el frente para usarla de chaleco. Ella apoyo su codo en una de sus rodillas para recargar su cabeza en su palma, estiro su otro brazo para jugar con el mechón de cabello que sobre salía de la frente de Lincoln.

 **\- en ese momento pensaba que en lo rápido que estaba creciendo Lincoln frente a mi… quizás demasiado, me percate que su pequeño soldado estaba de guardia…**

 **\- ya veo, bueno, las erecciones matinales son muy comunes a esas edades…**

 **\- sí, así como otras cosas…**

La noche estaba cayendo, a unos cuantos metros frente a la choza, se encontraba la fogata. Luan estaba descansando junto al fuego mientras contemplaba el cielo. El cielo nocturno estaba rebosante de estrellas, era como ver el universo mismo. Luan dejo de ver el cielo para mirar a su alrededor. Hacía tiempo que habían terminado de cenar desde hace uno días Lincoln se alejaba de la cabaña a solas y egresaba directo a dormir.

Luan se levantó y se sacudiera arena, comenzó a caminar hcia la dirección en donde se había ido Lincoln. Tras minutos de caminar hasta llegar al otro extremo de la isla, luan pudo notar a Lincoln a la distancia, estaba sentando en la orilla de la playa. Luan no se animó a avanzar más, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza provocando que se sonrojara, se escondió tras una roca cercana.

 **\- Lincoln estaba…**

 **\- trabajándose a sí mismo… no pude cruzar mirada con él un tiempo… al parecer lo hacía antes de dormir en la casa, supongo que cedió ante la presión, jajaja ¿lo entiende?**

 **\- sí, no te preocupes… dime, ¿cuándo fue que el cruzo la línea?**

 **\- creo que la que tomo la iniciativa fui yo… cada vez me era imposible sacar esos pensamientos, incluso comencé a espiarlo un tiempo, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero me volví adicta a esa emoción de ser descubierta… pronto ya no podía parar de mirar a Lincoln cada vez que estábamos juntos, desviaba la mirada cada vez que él se daba cuenta… yo incluso llegue a verlo… mi mente se nublaba con solo recordar la emoción… hasta ese día…**

Ambos estaban en la playa, el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, ambos tenían una fogata con varios pescados empalados, al ver que estos estaban bien cosidos los tomaban para comerlos. Luan tomo uno de estos y le retiro el palo. Lo arrojo al agua siendo atrapado en el aire por un delfín.

\- ¿no crees que lo estás mal acostumbrando? –

\- bromeas, cada cuando puedes tener una delfín por mascota –

\- solo digo que si nos rescata, tendremos que decirle adiós a Lenin –

\- ¿crees que realmente nos rescaten? Ya han pasado más de 4 meses –

\- no hay que perder las esperanzas – Lincoln metió su mano en el pantalón – cambiando de tema, tengo algo para ti –

De su bolcillo saco una ostra para entregársela a Luan. Al tenerla en sus manos, noto que esta neia algo en su interior. No requirió mucho esfuerzo para abrirla, al ver su interior contemplo la liga que siempre usaba para sujetar su cabello, pero esta tenia perlas atadas haciendo de esta una pieza de joyería. Luan miro a Lincoln, el solamente sonrió y froto su nariz.

\- feliz Cumpleaños Luan -

\- Lincoln, como… -

\- use el tejido que me enseño Luna, lo difícil fue desalar las hojas y juntar la reciña, tal vez sea algo muy improvisado, pero al menos te durara un tiempo la fantasía –

\- gracias Lincoln – recogiéndose el cabello - ¿Qué tal me veo? –

\- muy hermosa Luan – se levantó para quitarse la camisa – ven, vamos al agua antes de que Leni quiera subir a tierra firme otra vez -

 **\- fue un vello detalle de su parte**

 **\- fue maravillosa, sentí que robo mi corazón, y sentí que casi lo perdía también… mientras jugábamos con Leni, una medusa se acercó, no la alcance a ver, solo sentí donde Lincoln tomo mi mano y me estiro para casi empujarme hacia la orilla… Lincoln… él fue picado por la medusa, el recordar sus gritos de dolor, la sangre… sigue causándome pesadillas.**

 **\- que paso después…**

 **\- lo que tenía que pasar, cuide de Lincoln día y noche, saia en ocasiones cuando tenía que ir por agua, frutas o regresar a Leni al mar, por primera vez entendí todo el esfuerzo que estaba realizando Lincoln… sentí un gran alivio cuando él se recuperó totalmente…**

 **\- fue un milagro que no pasara a mayores…**

 **\- si, después de eso ya no nos volvimos a separar, hacíamos todos juntos, temía que tuviera una recaída o se sobre esforzará, pero eso solo causo que los pensamientos en mi mente empeorarán, el estar junto a él, el tener contacto, el hecho de sentir su calor… la misma emoción que tenía al expiarlo, ahora la tenía con solo tocar su mano, siguió creciendo hasta que llego ese día…**

Ambos estaban recostados en las camas de hojas, ambos estaban de espaldas hacia el otro. Luan segui con los ojos abiertos, frotaba sus piernas mientras mordía su labio inferior, ella giro lo suficiente para ver a Lincoln por encima de su hombro, luego se recostó regresando a su antigua posición.

\- Lincoln… ¿sigues despierto? –

\- ¿qué pasa luan? –

\- este, versa, ¿sabes que dia es mañana cierto?

\- mi cumpleaños si no mal recuerdo- Lincoln bostezo - ¿Qué con ello?

\- yo… quería… quería saber si haya algo que te gustaría en particular –

\- por ahora me conformo con dormir más –

\- hablo enserio… ¿no hay nada que te gustaría? –

\- dudo que puedas traerme una pizza… - acomodo las hojas bajo su cabeza – estoy bien luan, me basta con que tu estés bien y a mi lado –

En ese momento, Luan se giró hacia donde estaba Lincoln, estiro sus manos para rodearlo y poder abrazarlo, alzo su pierna para ponerla sobre las de Lincoln, descanso su cabeza cerca del cuello de Lincoln. Intento moverse, pero Luan se lo impidió ejerciendo algo de presión.

\- en ese caso… déjeme estar contigo esta noche –

\- ¿Luan que haces? –

\- Lincoln, tú también lo has pensado verdad… el que nunca salgamos de esta isla… -

\- no digas eso, seguro que alguien… -

\- pero está bien… - apretando su pecho contra su espalda – está bien porque te tengo a mi lado, me siento segura junto a ti, ya no necesito a nadie más… -

\- Luan… -

\- yo quiero que sea igual para ti, quiero que no necesites a nadie más que a mí, déjame robar tu corazón como robaste el mí –

Lincoln comenzó a girar hacia donde estaba Luan, ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo acerco para unir sus labios. Lincoln estiro su brazos por debajo de los brazos de Luan para sujetar su espalda, en respuesta, Luan se aferró a las piernas de Lincoln con las suyas, sus torsos estaban tan unidos como sus labios. Con movimientos lentos comenzaron a dar caricias el uno al otro, fueron recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, primero por encima de la ropa, después por debajo de ella.

La intensidad del momento fue aumentando el ritmo en sus corazones, sus respiración se volvió forzada al no querer separa sus labios, pero de golpe, Lincoln se separó para quedar sentado mientras retrocedía un poco, luan se levantó para sentarse también, estiro su mano para tomar la mano de Lincoln.

\- espera Luan, esto está mal… soy tu hermano

\- no, ya no lo eres… dejaste de ser mi hermanito desde que ese día que caímos – entrelazo sus dedos con los de él – día a día te he visto crecer, me salvaste, me protegiste, me distes seguridad… me enamore del hombre que eres ahora, ya no puedo más y sé que tú tampoco, se lo que haces al otro lado de la isla –

\- ¿me espiaste? –

\- dime, ¿no soy suficiente?... – se miró a si misma – no lo soy verdad… -

\- no luan, es lo contrario – Lincoln apretó la mano de Luan – hacia eso porque ya no podía estar junto ati sin pensar en cosas… sucias sobre ti –

\- Lincoln… -

\- no lo has notado, pero tú también has crecido, cada día te haces más como una mujer- Lincoln bajo la mirada - no sabes lo difícil que fue… soportar todo esto, sé que está mal, pero… pero… -

Lincoln se liberó del agarre de Luan para usar sus manos para tomarla por los hombros, la empujo hasta recostarla. Al estar sobre ella, se inclinó para comenzar a besarla otra vez, esta vez fue más corto pero igual de apasionado que hace unos momentos, al separarse Lincoln se apoyó en el suelo para contemplar el rostro de luan, ella llevo sus manos hasta la altura de su pecho.

\- Lincoln… -

\- luan, te deseo a ti, ese es mi enfermizo deseo para este cumpleaños… -

\- en ese caso – luan comenzó a desabotonar su blusa – feliz cumpleaños –

 **\- hicimos juntos todas las maldades, desde la madrugada hasta el anochecer, no paramos en todo el dia… perdimos todo sentido de lo correcto, nos entregamos totalmente el uno al otro…**

 **\- ¿estas segura de querer decirlo** **tan abiertamente?**

 **\- ya no me importa, nada cambiara el que me hizo su mujer los siguientes 6 meses que permanecimos en la isla, el me pertenece y yo le pertenezco, esa es la realidad… esa es mi realidad.**


	12. Rec008

**Rec008**

 **\- bien lincoln, ¿como te encuentras el día de hoy?**

 **\- estaré bien cuando Luan termine su chequeo medico…**

 **\- te noto algo alterado, ¿paso algo con luan?**

 **\- mis padres la llevaron a la clínica… ella… tuvo un retraso…**

 **\- ya veo, así que han reanudado su relación, dime… cuando fue que la línea se borro, ¿cuando dejaste de ver a Luan como tu hermana?**

 **\- fue un poco después de que me picara la medusa, hasta ese día Luan seguía siendo mi hermana ante mis ojos… pero, cuando me cuido… algo paso…**

El dolor en el abdomen tan punzante que lincoln contraía su cuerpo. Desde la orilla, Luan corrió hacia donde se encontraba lincoln, lo tomo del brazo para ayudarlo a salir del agua, una vez afuera lo ayudo a caminar de regreso a la choza, al llegar, lo recostó en la cama de hojas. Al verlo en el suelo, Luan reviso la herida de lincoln, en ella se encontraban trozos de tentáculos de la medusa, intento quitarlos con la mano, pero tan pronto toco uno sintió el piquete.

Lincoln seguía retorciéndose de dolor, la herida cada vez se ponía más y más roja. Luan tomo una hoja del suelo y comenzó a usarla como una cuchara, comenzaron a tallar el costado donde estaba los tentáculos, Lincoln se comenzó a mover del dolor pero Luan lo sujeto del mi brazo para detenerlo.

\- cálmate lincoln… necesito quitarte los tentáculos –

luan tallaba con la mientras que Lincoln gritaba como si estuviera cortando la carne, el dolor fue tanto que en un momento dado se desmayo. Luan continuo limpiando la herida mientras comenzaba a llorar, las lágrimas caían en el suelo junto al lincoln. Retiro todos los tentáculos, pero ahora la herida de Lincoln estaba sangrando por los poros donde le faltaba parte de su piel.

\- por favor lincoln… no te mueras – colocando su frente al la de él - te necesito -

El tiempo paso y la noche cayó, Lincoln despertó de forma lenta, intento moverse pero su cuerpo estaba entumido, sentía un gran calor en el pecho y un gran mareo. De algún modo se las arregle para deslizar su mano hasta el costado donde tenía la herida, la cual estaba vendada. Con lentitud movió la cabeza para notar que se trataba de una tela blanca, al menos una parte ya que la otra tenía una gran mancha roja.

Cuando acomodo la cabeza para ver el techo, se percató percato que su cabeza estaba recostada en el regazo de Luan. Ella se encontraba dormida, estaba recargada en la pared de piedra, una de sus manos sostenía un tazón de madera muy rustico, este tenia agua en su interior y otro trozo de tela blanco. Lincoln levanto la mirada lo más que pudo para ver el rostro de Luan, pero quedo hipnotizado al ver su busto. Había arrancado la parte inferior de su blusa dejando solo suficiente tela para cubrir su busto, aun así, se podia ver sin problemas su brasier desde el Angulo de Lincoln.

 **\- no estoy orgulloso de eso precisamente, pero era la primera vez que veía unas que no estuvieran en una pantalla o revista… tan solo… no lo pude evitar**

 **\- bueno, la curiosidad es sana… además tenias fiebre, por lo que te guiabas por tus instintos mas básicos…**

 **\- sea lo que sea, pasar el tiempo con ella, ya no fue igual… mi corazón siempre latía cada vez que ella me atendía, no podía despegar mi mirada de su busto… cuando mejore no fue más fácil…**

Ambos estaban en la orilla de la playa, en una parte donde se creaba un pequeño estanque de agua salada. Lincoln estaba sentado mirando hacia el mar mientras que Luan estaba detrás de él tallando su herida, hacia movimiento suaves mientras vertía sobre la hería el agua salada. Ambos se encontraban en ropa interior lo cual permitía moverse con más facilidad en el agua.

Lincoln estaba sonrojado mientras se mecía al ritmo de las manos de Luan, Luan también estaba sonrojada, contemplaba con la mirada cada surco de los músculos que Lincoln había desarrollado. Aun lado de ellos se encontraba el Leni el delfín, quien sacaba su trompa arriba y abajo cada vez que Luan tomaba agua para la herida de Lincoln.

\- ya no es necesario que hagas esto Luan – levantando su brazo – la herida ya cicatrizo –

\- aun así, quiero asegurarme de que estés bien – riendo un poco – además, esto me recuerda a cuando te bañaba cuando eras bebe, es tan nostálgico –

\- ya no soy un bebe luan… - apoyando su mentón en su otro brazo

\- eso veo… - susurro luan

De la nada, se escuchó el chirrido de Leni junto con el movimiento del agua, ambos miraron como el delfín había saltado del agua para caer justo donde ellos estaban. Después de la carambola, Lincoln se levantó para notar a l delfín en sobre sus piernas, este se mecía como celebrando su hazaña. Lincoln miro hacia donde estaba Luan topándose con una vista única. Luan estaba sentada en el fondeo del estanque, el nivel del agua llegaba a la mitad de su abdomen. Frente a ella flotando en el agua se encontraba su brasier.

Al ser uno sin tirantes y de los que se aseguran por el frente, la aleta de Leni ocasiono que este se callera. Luan estaba sujetando su cabeza tratando de recuperarse, cuando miro a lincoln noto que este la miraba de manera fija, le hablo pero el se mantenía inmóvil y con los ojos bien abiertos. Cuando desvió la mirada hacia abajo entendio que era lo que miraba Lincoln.

-¡LINCOOOOOLN! – crusando sus brazos y undiendose en el agua

\- ¡perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón¡ - decía Lincoln al girar la cabeza

 **-después de eso, no pude borrar esa visión de mi mente un tiempo, cada vez que la miraba, pensaba en su busto, luego comencé a mirar su cintura, sus piernas… para antes de que me diera cuenta la miraba por completo de forma despistada… eso solo fue provocando que acumulara estrés, si sabe a lo que me refiero…**

 **\- cuando *aclaro garganta* te "aliviabas", lo hacías pensando en Luan…**

 **\- me esforzaba por recordar revistas, paginas para adulto, pero al final, era ella la imagen central de esas fantasías… el que ella permaneciera tanto tiempo junto a mí, solo fue llenándome de pensamientos que me hacían dudar… hasta que cruce la línea el día de mi cumpleaños… lo hicimos, borramos la línea y disfrutamos de nuestros cuerpo…**

 **\- ¿cómo fue su relación después de eso?**

 **\- bueno… solo diré que tuvimos nuestra luna de miel sin estar casados… todo parecía ser un sueño, uno que termino como cualquier otro…**

El sol apenas estaba saliendo marcando un nuevo día, ambos se encontraban en el interior de la choza recostados mientras se abrazaban uno al otro, Luan tenía su cabeza descansando en el pecho de Lincoln mientras con su mano jugaba con el poco bello que tenía, Lincoln deslizaba su mano por la cintura de Luan de arriba hacia abajo, la respiración de ambos era profunda y pausada.

\- estuviste más enérgico que otras mañanas – luan dio un beso en el cuello a Lincoln

\- con esa manera de despertar, cualquiera se animaría –

\- "pájaro madrugador se queda con el primer gusano" – acurrucándose más cerca de el – y sí que valió la pena –

\- creo que te estas volviendo adicta… -

\- que puedo decir me encanta el chocolate blanco – luan se quedó mirando al vacío – dime Lincoln, estaba pensado en… bueno, que deberíamos aumentar la población – levanto la mirada hacia el

\- ¿tener hijos? – Girando para ver su rostro – no lo sé, no creo que estemos preparados… para algo tan gran de Luan –

\- está bien que no sea ahora, pero unos años… tal vez tener una hija… la podríamos llamar Liby –

\- ¿ya pensaste en el nombre? – Lincoln rio un poco – ¿Qué hay si es barón? –

\- con los genes que traes, diría que lo tendrías al sexto intento… pero si tanto quieres un barón – se estiro para besarlo en los labios – podemos intentar cuantas veces tú quieras –

\- no suena mal…

Comenzaron a besarse de forma apasionada solo para detenerse al escuchar el silbato de un barco. Lincoln se levantó casi de un brinco, tomo la poca ropa que le quedaba y salió corriendo a la playa. Luan lo siguió después de colocarse algo de ropa. Al estar en la orilla, contemplaron como un barco turístico, se acercaba en dirección donde ellos estaban.

\- Luan, es un barco, rápido ayúdame para hacer que nos vean… - Luan comenzó a tirar de su brazo – ¿qué haces? –

\- regresemos a la choza antes de que nos vean – tratando de tirar de el

\- ¿de qué hablas? Podremos regresar a casa? –

\- no Lincoln, no, esta es nuestra casa – se comenzó tirar más fuerte - ¡no necesitamos regresar, estamos bien aquí, somos felices aquí! –

\- Luan tranquilízate –

\- ¡que no vez que no podremos estar juntos si regresamos! – comenzando a llorar

\- Luan… -

\- yo te amo Lincoln… te amo, no quiero que esto termine, por favor, escondámonos… por favor…-

 **\- que le respondiste a Luan…**

 **\- no tuve tiempo, los del barco alcanzaron avernos antes de que yo pudiera decir algo…**

 **\- cómo fue su regreso –**

 **\- tuvimos la suerte de que alguien en el barco hablara nuestro idioma, le contamos nuestra historia y nos llevaron a las autoridades, paso un tiempo antes de que mandaran por nosotros y nos llevaran de regreso a casa…**

 **\- dime, porque decidieron mantener oculto todo esto a su familia… a esas alturas uno pensaría que serían sinceros sobre su relación actual…**

 **\- ese fue el tema de conversación durante el viaje de regreso…**

\- ¡¿quieres olvidar todo lo nuestro?! – Luan estaba al borde del llanto

\- entiende Luan, regresaremos a nuestras viejas vidas, nuestra relación… simplemente ya no podemos seguirla –

\- todo el amor que te di, toda mi devoción, quieres ignorar los sentimientos que tenemos el uno por el otro – comenzó a llorar – ¿tan poco significo para ti? -

\- no luan, mis sentimientos por ti son igual de fuertes que los tuyos –

\- entonces… -

\- pero te amo lo suficiente para no arruinar tu vida por segunda vez, que no vez que tendremos que regresara a ser hermanos –

\- que chistoso- luan bajo la mirada- es la primera vez que me mandan a la "Sister Zone" – rio entre llanto - ¿lo entiendes? –

\- si Luan, lo entiendo… -

 **\- aun así, ella continuo aferrándose a ese amor, intente convencerla al comenzar a salir con Ronnie Anne, pero al final…**

 **\- al final ambos recayeron, ambos fueron atrapados teniendo relaciones el primero de abril, sin mencionar la conducta agresiva que desarrollaste ante los otros chicos…**

 **\- yo solo cumplía con mi deber de hermano, protegía a mis hermanas, protegía a Luan… porque al final, me di cuenta que Liby es un excelente nombre para la primera**


	13. Caos

Luan estaba terminando de arreglarse, estaba usando un vestido de tirantes amarillo, la falda le llegaba hasta las rodillas, por cima de este usaba una chaqueta de mezclilla azul corta, tenía el cabello suelto y una gorra azul. Estaba juntando sus cosas en una bolsa de mano mientras que Lincoln apenas estaba saliendo del baño. Salvo por la toalla en la cintura no llevaba nada más.

\- ¿segura que no quieres que te acompañe? –

\- tranquilo, solo iré a comprar unas cosas para el viaje, regresare tan rápido termine –

\- no me gusta la idea que estés afuera… - viendo como ella se acercaba

\- yo también me preocupo cuando sales… - inclinándose para besarlo – pero siempre regresas… yo también regresare, pues soy un boome-Luan, jajajaj ¿lo entien…- fue interrumpida por otro beso

\- si luan, lo entiendo, siempre lo entenderé –

Después de un tercer beso, luan salió de la habitación. Lincoln se puso un pantanosillo corto, se posiciono frente la cama, se puso en cuclillas y colocando sus manos por debajo de la base de la cama, la levanto haciendo que seta quedara inclinada. Aplicando la fuerza necesaria, se giro para darle la espalda a la cama, coloco la orilla de la cama sobre sus hombros sin dejar de hacer fuerza con las manos, comenzó a realizar sentadillas con el peso de la cama.

\- debo… mejorar… - levantando el peso – debo… protegerla…

Mientras Lincoln continuo realizando sus ejercicios, un fax estaba llegando al departamento de policía. El detective McGregor tomo las hojas para comenzar a inspeccionarlas. Todas eran una lista de movimientos bancarios, transacciones, depósitos, retiros… toda operación conocida fue hecha bajo el mismo número de cuenta.

\- asi que este es el registro de los fraudes de Lobo Blanco – elo detective miro a la pantalla de la computadora -

\- así es detective, ha realizado movimientos de varios miles de dólares en tantas cuentas bancarias, que se perdió el rastro de la suma real –

\- hay algo raro en los movimientos del último año comisionado –

-hable… -

\- al parecer al principio parece que estuviera recolectado, haciendo gastos ocasionales, luego por un año no realizo un solo movimiento, el último año ha realizado pagos, compras, inversiones de propiedad, cuentas estudiantiles… cosas que haría un padre de familia… -

\- ¿trata de decirme que Lobo blanco tiene una familia? –

\- o va a tener una familia –

\- sea cual sea el caso, debemos detenerlo y capturarlo, fui claro –

\- si señor –

La video llamada termino, mostrando el reproductor de audio en la pantalla. El detective saco un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que estaba del escritorio, dejo los palees en la mesa y tomo el encendedor de su gabardina. Inhalo profundo antes de liberar el humo en la habitación, contemplo los documentos desde lo alto, sus ojos se movían revisando cada hoja.

\- veamos, hace tres años Lobo blanco apareció y comenzó a robar dinero de distintos bancos del país, luego cuando se rastrea su paradero a esta ciudad, desaparece un año, exactamente el mismo tiempo estos chicos quedan varados en la isla, ahora comienza a gastar todo su dinero justo cuando estos chicos regresan… parece demasiadas coincidencias… -quedo inmerso en sus pensamientos al mirar por la ventana.

Mientas tanto Luan estaba en el centro comercial, más precisamente en la sección de guardarropa para bebes, están mirando unas piyamas, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras comparaba el tamaño de la ropa con sus palmas.

\- no puedo esperar para poder vestirla – riendo – pero será mejor no abrumarlo tan pronto con la noticia–

Dejo la piyama y fue a la otra sección, tomo varias prendas que le gustaron y no toque que era de su tamaño. Cuando paso por la sección para mayores, no pudo evitar ver la lencería erótica. Sonrió mientras tomaba unos cuantos conjuntos para ir directo a la caja registradora. Al salir de la tienda sintió que se le helo la sangre, frente a ella estaba Ronnie Anne, ambas se quedaron inmóviles una frente la otra, luan entrecerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño, Ronnie Anne por su parte simplemente frunció el ceño, Luan trato de irse pero fue detenida por Ronnie quien sostuvo su mano.

\- suéltame –

\- si claro, con toda tu familia buscándote, no lo creo loca –

\- dije que me sueltes – liberándose con un movimiento brusco – déjenos en paz quieren –

\- lo haremos tan pronto se les quite lo enfermo a ambos – tomando su celular

\- ¿enfermos? Solo estas sentida por que el me prefirió a mí –

Ronnie Anne estaba a punto de marcar a su hermano pero se detuvo al escuchar el comentario, lo guardo junto con sus manos en su chaqueta, se quedó mirando a luan mientras su rostro se marcaron las arugas donde su rostro estaba fruncido, al verla, Luan sonrio y levanto su mano izquierda para mostrarle sus dedos. Al ver el anillo, Ronnie se quedó con los ojos abiertos.

\- ya es oficial, seré su esposa –

\- ¿tienes que estar bromeando? - sujetándose la cabeza – eso está prohibido… -

\- por esa mentalidad es que terminaste como segundo plato "taquito" – inclinándose para verla a la cara – porque conformarse con comida callejera cuando puede tener comida hecha en casa… -

\- estas enferma, ¡enferma! – Sus puños comenzaron a temblar – de haber sabido… yo jamás hubiera aceptado ser su novia… -

* **meses atrás ***

\- sí, acepto ser tu novia Lincoln –

Ronnie Anne miraba como Lincoln le ponía un anillo algo sencillo en el dedo anular. Ambos se encontraban en una colina en el parque central, habían realizado un picnic junto a un árbol. Cuando Lincoln termino de ponerle el anillo, extendió una de sus manos para sujetar el rostro de Ronnie Anne, sin soltar la mano donde coloco el anillo, la acerco para dar un beso, duraron un tiempo asi antes de separarse. Ronnie Anne se inclinó para recargar su costado sobre Lincoln, dejo descansar su cabeza en el hombro de su nuevo novio, mientras contemplaba le anillo.

\- no creas que por esto, comenzare a actuar como tu hermana –

\- claro que no, solo se tu, eso es lo que me interesa –

\- veo que esa isla te volvió más fuete Loud – dando un golpe a sus abdomen – en muchas formas –

\- tenía mucho tiempo libre, solo podía nadar y em… hacer Cardio –

\- pues sea lo que sea, me sorprende que me pidieras ser tu novia –

\- pasaron muchas cosas en esa isla, algunas que debo olvidar… esa experiencia me hizo ver que, las cosas pueden cambiar de golpe, por eso no quiero perder el tiempo ni arrepentirme de nada… eso incluye expresar mis sentimientos –

\- cambiaste Loud… - acurrucándose en su pecho – pero me gusta –

Al termino del día, Lincoln acompaño a Ronnie Anne hasta su casa, se despidieron el el pórtico con un beso largo el cual fue interrumpido en el momento que Bobby abrió la puerta con su traje de oficial, encandilo a Lincoln son su lámpara de mano haciendo que retrocediera.

\- manos donde pueda verlas, hermano –

\- tranquilo Bobby –

\- lo estaré mientras no intentes ningún avance con mi hermanita –

\- cálmate hermano – le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lincoln – nos vemos mañana linc –

Ronnie Anne dio un salto para tomar de la oreja a su hermano mayor y meterlo de regreso a la casa, Lincoln se marchó tan pronto cerraron la puerta.

* **presente***

\- me dan asco los dos, asco… -

\- di lo que quieras, pero tú eres igual de enferma que nosotros –

\- de que hablas… - sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear –

\- creo que te dio un ataque de amnesia… - riendo – estoy segura que terminaste de ver el video que te mande el primero de abril –

 ***Abril pasado***

Ronnie Anne estaba en su cuarto, realizando la tarea, tenía los audífonos puestos mientras escuchaba música de su celular. De repente le llego un mensaje lo cual interrumpió la música. Levanto el celular para desbloquearlo, el número no le era conocido, abrió el mensaje pensando que sería una broma por la fecha. El reproductor de video se abrió, al principio salió una pantalla de color con un mensaje que decía: "esto deberías de estar haciendo con tu novio".

En la pantalla apareció una pareja teniendo sexo, el ángulo de la cámara no dejaba ver la cabeza de ambos. La chica estaba encima del chico dando entonces mientras se escuchaba sonido lacivo de sus genitales uniéndose, los gemidos de la chica se intensificaron cuanto fue sujetada de la cadera para profundizar cada embiste.

La cara de Ronnie Anne se sonrojo al punto que ella misma sentía el calor en su rostro, miro a los costados para mirar la puerta, puso pausa al video en lo que se acercaba y asegurarla. Se recostó en su cama y aun con los audífonos puestos reprodujo el video. Sostenía el teléfono con una mano mientras la otra la llevo abajo, comenzó a tocarse a sí misma mientras apreciaba el video.

Pronto estaba escurriendo donde ya no solo se frotaba, se penetraba así misma con sus dedos. Habían cambiado de posición, ahora la chica estaba a gatas en la cama, el chico paso su mano por la espalda hacinado que está la bajara y se arqueara para levantar más su trasero, al ver el tamaño de su miembro, Ronnie Anne abrió su boca de forma inconsciente mientras sacaba la lengua para respirar de forma mas profunda.

De forma lenta fue introduciéndose dentro de la chica, esta solo gemía llena de placer, al topar no espero más y comenzó a tallara su interior, los gemidos fueron más fuertes, se podía escuchar donde la chica pedía cada vez más fuerte, así como fue aumentando el ritmo, Ronnie Anne también fue aumentando el ritmo en que se introducía los dedos, pronto ella también se estaba arqueando del placer.

Mordió su propio labio para evitar hacer ruido cuando ella termino, su cama quedo empapada al igual que su ropa. El video seguía mientras que ella estaba normalizando su respiración, levanto la mirada para continuar viendo, noto que todavía faltaba la mitad del video, continuo viéndolo.

"si, sigue así… destrózame… desahógate… has con migo lo que no puedes hacer con tu novia" – dijo la chica del video

"esta es la última vez" –comento el chico

\- en ese caso… házmelo hasta que me partas en dos… hazme tu mujer otra vez Lincoln… más y más fuerte, lléname con tu esencia" -

En ese momento, el cuadro se fue ampliando dejando ver el rostro de ambos, eran Lincoln y Luan, estaba cogiendo como conejos, se podía incluso los fluidos eran visibles, escurrían de entre sus entrepiernas a lo largo de sus muslos. Al verlos Ronnie Anne lanzo su teléfono mientras se alejaba del mismo, recargo su espalda en la pared mientras intentaba entender lo que había visto. Su habitación se llenó de los sonidos del video pues los audífonos se desconectaron pasando el audio a la bocina. Ronnie Anne se cubrió los oídos mientras que de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas.

 ***presente***

\- Admítelo Santiago, perdiste en el momento que Lincoln se volvió un hombre… -

Ronnie Anne lanzo una fuerte bofetada a Luan, el ruido llamo la atención de todos, al ver a los guardias de seguridad acercándose, Luan apretó los dientes para luego clavar su mirada en la niña frente a ella.

\- Eso no cambia nada…-

Luan comenzó a caminar de forma rápida empujando a Ronnie con el hombro. Para cuando los guardias llegaron, Ronnie estaba llamando por su celular al mismo tiempo que Luan ya había cruzado la puerta.

No se detuvo hasta llegar a un cruce con semáforo, cuando su mirada pasó por el vidrio del auto frente a ella, pudo ver en el reflejo a un hombre con gabardina detrás de ella. Este tenía la mirada fija sobre ella, Luan mantuvo la calma mientras apretaba las agarraderas de las bolsas.

Tan pronto el semáforo cambio a verde, ella cruzo lo más rápido que pudo. Comenzó a recorrerlas calles al punto de casi empujar a los demás. En ocasiones giraba la vista hacia atrás solo para ver que el seguía detrás, recorrió varias calles antes de entrar a un callejón para intentar perderlo.

Al ver que el también entro, Luan comenzó a correr, el sujeto comenzó a correr detrás de ella atrapándola muy fácilmente. Sostuvo su mano para alzarla y colocar una esposa.

\- Suélteme, ¿Qué cree que hace? –

\- haciendo mi trabajo – esposándose también – Detective McGregor, perfilador de FBI – mostrando su placa

\- suélteme yo no hice nada – luan intentaba zafarse

\- será mejor que se calme, tanto estrés es malo para el bebe –

Al escuchar eso, luan se petrifico, giro de forma lenta su mirada al detective mientras que sus ojos se volvían vidriosos.

¿Quién… quien le dijo eso? –

-lo que importa es, ¿Qué hará Lobo Blanco ahora que tengo su familia?


	14. Interrogatorio

El cielo comenzó a nublarse dando paso a la lluvia. El Sr. y Sra. Loud estaban entrando a la jefatura de policía deteniéndose en la barra de servicio, al verlos el oficial les pidió que lo siguiera, caminaron detrás del policía que los llevo a través de un pasillo deteniéndose un una puerta. Ellos entraron a una habitación con distintos monitores y grabadoras de audio, a su derecha estaba una ventana espejo, de la cual, pudieron ver con claridad a Luan en otra habitación.

Estaba sentada frente a una mesa de metal, sus manos están por debajo de esta mientras cubría su vientre, tenía la mirada fija en la mesa mientras unas cuantas lagrimas caían a su regazo. Al ver a su hija en esa situación, se dirigieron a la puerta de salida para solo para ser detenidos por el detective McGregor.

\- buenas tardes Señores Loud, detective McGregor del FBI –

\- ¿queestá pasando aquí?, ¿porque tienen a nuestra luan encerrada? -

\- lo siento señor Loud, pero por ahora no puede ver a su hija, ella es sospechosa de complicidad en el robo a diversos bancos -

\- eso es una tontería, mi hija no sería capaz de algo así –

\- la entiendo señora Loud, por eso quiero que me den su consentimiento para poder realizar un interrogatorio a su hija, de la información que consigamos puede que atrapemos al verdadero criminal –

Se hizo un silencio a lo largo de un tiempo, ambos padres se miraron a los ojos para dialogar sin palabras, se tomaron de la mano mientras que la señora Loud recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo. El señor Loud asintió con la cabeza, el detective salió de la habitación para momentos más tardes estar entrando a la sala de interrogatorios. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose hizo que luan levantara la mirada hacia el detective, después regresos a contemplar su reflejo en la mesa.

El detective camino hasta tomar asiento del otro lado de la mesa, Luan seguía sin hacer contacto visual. El detective comenzó a revisar distintos hojas que traía consigo en una carpeta. Una a una fue pasando las hojas, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que tomo una la carpeta por un lado y recargo sus codos en la mesa para ver a Luan.

\- dime cuanto tienes esperando… - pero ella no respondió - ¿y el padre esta enterado?– se mantuvo en silencio – todavía no se lo has dicho, tiene sentido, de otra manera no estrías sola… –

\- ¿cómo lo supo? –

\- ¿lo del embarazo?, supuse que estarías al pendiente de tu salud ya que deseas darle un hijo a tu hermano… - entrelazo sus manos en la mesa – fue de ir al único ginecólogo de la ciudad y revisar el registro de consultas… debe ser muy precavida ya que todavía apenas te estas recuperando del desgarre que te provoco tu violador –

El detective estiro su mano para abrir la carpeta en la cual venia un reporte médico de la policía, lo coloco de tal manera que Luan lo pudiera ver frente a ella. Sobre el reporte había unas cuantas fotos donde aparecía ella golpeada del rostro llena de moretones y cubierta de sangre, el fondo mostraba una habitación de motel. Al ver las fotos, Luan apretó sus dientes mientras comenzó a respirar de forma fuerte, tomo los papeles y los arrojo al suelo para terminar cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, intentaba calmarse a sí misma.

\- esto fue lo que orillo a regresar con tu hermano, ¿verdad? – Se recargo en el respaldo de la silla – una mal experiencia vasto para que el decidiera hacer justicia por su mano, secuestrarte y manipularte para cumplir con todos su perversas e incestuosas fantasías… -

\- ¡CALLESE! – Grito Luan mientras golpeo la mesa – ¡usted no sabe nada del! – Golpeado la mesa de nuevo – él es chico más noble de todos, yo soy la enferma, yo soy la que se enamoró, ¡fui yo la que lo arrastro a este amor! –

\- en ese caso explícame como un chico cuya mayor falta era meterse a una casa ajena para recuperar su trineo, pasó a ser un sospechoso de intento de asesinato… -

\- fue mi culpa… me enamore del Lincoln que conocí en esa isla, sentí que me arrancaron el corazón cuando regresamos a la civilización, Lincoln intento seguir adelante, pero yo… yo me aferre al una ilusión… -

 ***un año atrás***

Vemos a Luan cambiando por la calle junto a Clyde.

\- ¿qué quieres que? –

\- quiero que salgas conmigo para darle celos a un chico que me gusta, ¿me ayudaras? –

\- no lo sé Luan, no me parece la mejor manera de llamar su atención, sin mencionar que no entiendo porque yo –

\- tengo mis razones, la primera porque eres alguien de confianza y se que no intentaras nada raro –

\- no lo se… -

\- piensa que esto puede darte puntos de atractivo con Lori –

\- Lo-lo-loriiii –

\- si, si ella ve que tu estas saliendo con alguien mayor que tu, puede que deje de verte solo como un niño –

\- acepto –

\- gracias Clyde, te parece si ponemos en marcha el plan este fin de semana… -

 **\- así que solo saliste con su mejor amigo para ponerlo celoso**

 **\- eso le dije para que aceptara, la verdad estaba viendo si podía enamorarme de alguien más…**

 **\- ¿porque su mejor amigo?**

 **\- si no puedes estar con él, optas por lo más parecido… Clyde era muy atento pero, le faltaba experiencia.**

Luan estaba sentada en una banca con la mirada perdida en el vacío, frente a ella estaba una bella vista del parque central, de repente una lata de refresco apareció frente a ella.

\- aquí tienes Luan – Clyde entrego la lata a Luan

\- gracias- calcando la lata en su regazo

\- ¿todo está bien Luan? –

\- no Clyde, creo que este plan no funciono –

\- porque lo dices –

\- Lin… quiero decir, el chico que intentaba poner celoso, creo que va en serio con su novia… -

\- oh, ya veo, lamento no haber ayudado Luan –

\- no Clyde, ayudaste bastante, ahora sé que este sentimiento que tengo es auténtico, pero no creo que pueda ser correspondida -

\- bueno, que tal si hacen algo juntos, quiero decir, tal vez ya no puedas ser pareja, pero… todavía pueden estar juntos en alguna actividad que compartan… ya sabes, algo que solo ustedes dos hagan –

 **\- pensé varios días antes de darme cuenta que si había algo que solo yo podía darle a Lincoln, algo que Ronnie Anne todavía no poda.**

Luan estaba entrando a la habitación de Lincoln, como era de esperarse, ahí encontró a su hermano. Estaba recostado en la cama en ropa interior leyendo un comic, la vista de Luan recorrió todo su cuerpo con la mirada mientras se recargaba en la puerta para cerrarla. Al bajar el comic, Lincoln retrocedió hasta topar con la pared.

\- Luan que haces… -

\- no hay nadie en casa – interrumpió – ai que podemos hablar mas tranquilos… -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se fueron? -

\- les recordé que hoy es mi día – apuntando el calendario – "el que este dentro de la casa será mi blanco de este año", solo dije eso y al parecer rentaron una habitación en un hotel –

\- porque me dejaron aquí, tal vez porque encontraron tu puerta calvada con tablones y un letrero que decía: "sobreviviré" –

\- ¿que estas tramando Luan? –

\- dime Lincoln… -

Luan se acercó a él, se subió a la cama para luego sentarse sobre la entrepierna de Lincoln, con una de sus manos se quitó su liga para dejar caer su cabellera sobre sus hombros. Con sus manos mantuvo a Lincoln contra la pares mientras comenzaba a realizar caricias a lo largo de torso.

\- ¿Ronnie Anne y tú ya lo han hecho? –

\- ¿Qué? ¡nooo! –

\- en ese caso, ¿quieres hacerlo conmigo? – Usando una de sus manos para abrir su blusa – ya sabes, por los viejos tiempo –

\- no luan… ya no debemos… - sintiendo como Luan comenzó a mecer sus caderas – esto… esto… está mal… -

\- entonces por qué se está sintiendo tan bien – se inclinó para besar su cuello

\- Luan detente… -

Lincoln intento mover sus brazos para alejar a luan, pero ella los tomo para giarlos a sus pechos, al tener esa sensación suave en sus manos, Lincoln comenzó a masajearlos con la ayuda de las manos de Luan. Ella se inclinó para besar sus labios, cada beso era más largo que el anterior, podían sentir el aliento del otro donde se separaban. De repente, Lincoln empujo Luan para quedar sobre ella, extendió una de sus manos para acariciar su pierna, la deslizo hasta enterarse que no tenía ropa interior.

Al saber esto, Lincoln realizo un movimiento rápido y deslizo su única prenda para tener la libertad de penetrarla, al sentir como su cómo entraban en su interior Luan libero un enorme gemido. Tomo a Lincoln por el cuello y de la cintura con sus piernas. Lincoln comenzó a bombear en el interior de Luan de forma veloz, Luan empujaba con sus piernas la cadera de Lincoln para que este llegara más profundo, pronto los únicos ruidos que se escuchaba el rechinar del colchón y sonidos de placer de ambos.

 **\- el plan original era que solo la Santiago viera el video, no conté con que Lori regresara y nos atrapara en pleno acto…**

 **\- fue ahí donde Lincoln se fue de la casa…**

 **\- sí, el asumió toda la culpa, incluso dijo que me obligo a realizar todas esas cosas por mero placer… no supe nada de el por un tiempo, desapareció… luego llego Andy.**

Luan estaba en el parque central, estaba sentada en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol. Apoyaba sus codos sobre sus rodillas mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos, se podía ver como su respiración era profunda, a cierta distancia se podía escuchar sus sollozos. Se detuvo al sentir que alguien piso la banca, levanto la mirada mientras frotaba sus ojos.

\- pero miren que trajo la marea… - Andy estaba sentado en el respaldo de la banca – tiempo sin verte Chica Loud –

-¿Andy?, ¿Todavía sigues en la ciudad? –

\- que puedo decir, tenía un asunto inconcluso, ¿crees que podamos hablar?, eso si no estás muy ocupada –

\- yo…- desvió la mirada al suelo – no realmente, pero… -

\- Vamos, una buena broma te animara –

\- no estoy de ánimo Andy… -

\- entiendo… - rascándose la cabeza – ¿sigues teniendo mi tarjeta verdad? –

\- ¿eh? Ah, bueno, sí, bueno para ser franca la tiene Lincoln, pero no sé dónde este –

\- eso es malo… - dijo al aire

\- ¿pasa algo? –

\- solo una cosa, ¿mi flor huele rara? –

Andy inclino su pecho apra dejar ver una rosa sobre su chaqueta, Luan giro los ojos mientras sonreía, encogió los hombros y se acercó a la flor. La flor disparo un líquido trasparente sobre la cara de luan, al sentirlo en el rostro, ella frunció los ojos, se apartó mientras comenzó a toser. Luan intento hablar pero de nada sirvió, comenzó a perder las fuerzas, sus ojos comenzaron a hacerse pesados dejando una vista borrosa de Andy antes de quedar en la oscuridad.

Al cabo de un rato luan fue recuperando los sentidos, la cabeza le dolía, abría poco los ojos donde la luz le molestaba. Intento moverse pero sintió que sus manos estaban atadas, intento moverlas pero solo ocasiono que se lastimara más. Cuando por fin tuvo la lucidez para ver en donde estaba, se percató que estaba en una habitación de hotel, en el borde de una cama estaba Andy con el teléfono de Luan.

\- tienes muy mala resolución en tu teléfono – lanzándolo al suelo – bueno, tendré que usar el mío, solo espero que el mensaje llegue al cabeza de algodón –

\- ¡Suéltame! – Intentando liberarse – ¿qué está pasando? –

\- pasa que me canse del tira y afloja, vayamos al punto quieres…-

Andy se levantó de la cama para comenzar desvestirse quedando completamente desnudo. Luan contrajo sus piernas mientras apretaba tan fuerte como lo era posible, el subió a la cama para arrodillarse frente a ella, tomo su falda y comenzó a tirar de ella, Luan comenzó a gritar mientras sentía como lastimaban su piel al arrancarle sus prendas por completo. La tomo de las rodillas para separarla y dase paso para penetrarla.

El movimiento fue tan repentino y brusco que Luan sintió un intenso dolor, al postrar la mirada en el área, Luan podía ver como escurría sangre de su interior. Andy comenzó a moverse sin importar la sangre, luan lanzaba un grito por cada embestida que recibía, intentaba alejarlo dando patadas pero fue inútil.

 **\- así que fue Andy quien te violo… ¿Por qué no lo tengo en el reporte como sospechoso?**

 **\- el me amenazo, si le decía alguien sobre esto le haría lo mismo a mis hermanas… al final ya no importo, Lincoln se encargó de él…**

Luan estaba recostada en la cama de Lincoln, estaba llorando mientras ocultaba su rostro en la almohada, de repente, el sonido de la ventana se escuchó, por reflejo Luan se giró mientras retrocedía hasta llegar a la pared, contemplo a Lincoln entrar por la ventana, pero lejos de entrar con tranquilidad, el cayo al suelo. 

Luan se bajó de la cama para ir a donde él estaba, al poner sus manos sobre él, sintió una sustancia viscosa, contemplo sus manos y estas estaban llenas de sangre, enseguida se levantó para encender la luz y ver que gran parte de las ropas de Lincoln estaban manchadas de sangre.

\- Lincoln… - arrodillándose junto a el – ¿qué te paso?

\- perdóname luan… - mostrando su celular a Luan – esto es todo lo que le pude hacer –

Luan miro la pantalla del teléfono, se podía apreciar una fotografía donde Andy estaba sentado contra la pared de lo que parecía ser a simple vista una bodega abandonada, al verla con atención se podían apreciar que su rostro estaba molió agolpes y una mancha de sangre en su entrepierna. Luan comenzó a revisar el estado de Lincoln, se podía apreciar como tenía distintas heridas de navajas a lo largo de su ropa, solo dos eran las que estaba manchando su cuerpo, una en la espalda y otro en el abdomen justo en la cicatriz de la medusa.

\- Lincoln, ¿qué hiciste? –

\- cometí el error más grande de mi corta vida – cruzando mirada con ella – jamás debí irme… jamás debí dejarte sola… - retorciéndose del dolor

\- Lincoln, ya basta, tengo que llevarte al hospital – comenzó a levantarse solo para ser detenida

\- pero principalmente… - Lincoln la tomo de la nuca para acercarla para besarla – jmas debi negar lo nuestro…

 **\- en se momento los demás llegaron para encontrar a Lincoln, llegamos a tiempo para salvarlo, pero después de que salió hospitalizado…**

 **\- ustedes fueron enviados al psicólogo para hacerles ver que su relación era algo malo… asi como la acusación de intento de asesinato… con lo que me dices, es como si prácticamente el confesara que el intento matarlo**

 **\- Lincoln no se rebajaría a ese nivel – golpeado la mesa – el solo se aseguró que no pudiera herir a nadie más… nadie sufrirá lo mismo que yo…**


	15. Alea Jacta Est

**Tengo una política algo simple:**

 ***después de que 50 personas lean el capítulo, comienzo a escribir el siguiente capítulo, lo que tarde en escribirlo eso dependerá de la inspiración.**

 **La verdad, no esperaba que se cumpliera tan pronto, les agradezco su apoyo, sus comentarios y sobretodo el que sigan esta historia.**

 **P.D.: si les soy sincero, no sé cómo terminara esta historia, recen al dios del dado para que sea el final que desean**

 **Atte.: El abuelo Buda**

* * *

La lluvia golpeaba la ventana de la oficina, el detective encontraba sentado en la silla mientras que repasaba con las páginas de una libreta, en ella se encontraba apuntes de todo lo que había escuchado de Luan. Golpeaba la página de la libreta con la punta de la pluma una y otra vez, lanzo un fuerte suspiro antes soltar la pluma y recargarse por completo en el respaldo, busco con su mano en el bolsillo de la gabardina la cajetilla de cigarros, tomo uno y lo encendió para llenar la habitación de humo.

\- Tome este caso pesando que descansaría del asco que me generaba ver lo más bajo del ser humano – inhalando para crear otra columna de humo - parecía ser algo simple, encontrar un hacker, recuperar lo que robo y regresar para unas largas vacaciones –

El detective, se quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos, su mirada quedo atrapada en el vacio al contemplar la lluvia por la ventana.

\- Ya son 3 años de perseguir a Lobo Blanco, a veces pienso que el comisionado solo quiere evitar que me jubile -

Con su mano libre busco en el bolsillo interior de su gabardina para sacar su placa: Agente del FBI, George McGregor, Unidad de perfilacion. Tras contemplarla por un momento, la lanzo al escritorio, tiro las cenizas al suelo antes de dar la siguiente bocanada de tabaco.

\- venga McGregor, no eres de los hombres que dejan las cosas inconclusas – el detective hablo al aire – en cambio, que historia la de esos dos chicos, no hay ser humano que no adore un amor prohibido, lo que pasaron estos chicos es digno de escribir un libro entero, debo admitir que aun a este viejo perro, ha logrado revivir esa vieja pasión que tenía al iniciar en este negocio –

El detective giro su atención hacia los documentos en que se encontraba el registro de Lincoln, todos los registros desde lo académico, pasando por lo atlético, capacidad de supervivencia, llegando a comentarios de familiares y conocidos de lo que cualquiera llamaría proezas.

\- este chico Lincoln tiene habilidades y un gran ingenio para resolver todo tipo de problemas, vivir con 10 hermanas lo preparo bastante – tomando la fotografía de Lincoln – por más que quiera ver como lograra escapar con su hermana, tengo que cerrar este caso, todavía no le encuentro sentido…-

De repente el teléfono que estaba en su escritorio comenzó a sonar, apago su cigarrillo antes de tomar la bocina y colocarla en oreja.

\- aquí el detective McGregor –

\- detective, soy el médico de cabecera del joven Andy Griffiths –

\- paso algo doctor –

\- lamento informar que… acabamos de encontrar muerto al paciente en su recamara –

\- ¡cómo es eso posible! – Levantándose de su silla – les dije que mantuvieran vigilado al testigo –

\- le confirmo que nadie entro a la habitación –

\- ¿entonces como es posible que este muerto? –

\- al parecer alguien le disparo 7 veces a través de la ventana –

\- ¿un francotirador? –

\- desconozco detective –

\- entiendo, asegúrense de mandarme un reporte tan pronto tengan la autopsia –

\- claro -

El detective colgó el teléfono con tal fuerza que el plástico se estremeció, comenzó a rascar la parte trasera de su cabeza.

\- maldición, justo cuando pensaba interrogarlo un poco más – desviando su mirada a la foto de Lincoln – no, aquí hay algo raro… -

El detective descolgó el teléfono mientras comenzó a marcar un número, tomo asiento mientras escuchaba donde la llamada entro a la línea.

\- carnicería el perro feliz, usted escoge el perro, nosotros el corte –

\- muy gracioso chico Loud, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? -

\- ¿de que habla? –

\- Andy Griffiths, lo mataron a balazos… -

\- ¿Qué? Como… rayos… -

\- será mejor que apriscas si no quieres que te considere el primer sospechoso –

\- claro, escuche, realmente no lamento que el sujeto que lastimo a mi hermana este muerto, pero eso no es excusa suficiente para hacerme… -

\- tengo a Luan… -

-… - solo se escuchó estática

\- la encontré de paseo por el centro comercial, deberías decirle que si va a pelear con tu ex novia, dile que sea más discreta –

\- ¿dónde, esta, Luan? –

\- está bien por ahora, lo que necesito de ti ahora son respuestas… ¿Quién te está ayudando?-

\- ¿de qué me está hablando? –

\- hay cosas que no me están cuadrando en sus historias, en primera instancia, Andy Griffiths, tiene un historial policiaco casi tan extenso que la biblia, el chico realmente era un dolor de trasero para cualquier ciudad que pisaba, pero eso era todo, no hay registro previo, acta de nacimiento, escolaridad, ni siquiera una simple placa dental para reconocer su cuerpo –

\- entonces me quiere decir que mataron un fantasma, parece sacado de una película –

\- es verdad, pero luego pensé, ¿Por qué un fantasma como él, se acercaría a Luan?, lejos de ser un amor a primera vista, se quedó en la ciudad, ¿Por qué? –

\- usted es el detective, usted dígamelo -

\- es fácil, en la versión de luan, la diferencia fue que Andy parecía más preocupado por la dichosa tarjeta, incluso me atrevería a decir que cambio su actitud al saber que ella no la tenía, sino tu -

\- un error que lametear toda mi vida -

\- La segunda incongruencia es la pelea y las heridas, Andy relato le diste una paliza, que no pudo defenderse y que saliste limpio del encuentro, que rompiste brazo y pierna antes de moler el rostro a golpes; En la versión de Luan, tenías heridas, dos puñaladas, una en tu espalda y otra en el torso, algo que confirme con los expedientes. Para variar, los policías de esta ciudad hicieron algo bien, guardaron una copia de la foto que le mostraste a Luan, ¿y cuál fue mi sorpresa? Andy tenía la cara partida y la mancha de sangre en la entre pierna tal como relataron, pero por más que mire, sus brazo y su pierna estaba bien –

\- Andy mintió, me alegro que alguien se diera cuenta… -

\- hablemos claro chico, por más que haya entrenado, por más experiencia tengas, no tienes la fuerza para romper huesos de esa manera, ni la sangre fría para matar, ahí un jugador más en esta partida, uno que todavía no descubro y es el que mato a Andy, ahora me tiempo y dime quien es…-

\- lo siento, pero no sé de qué me habla –

\- maldición chico, dame un descanso, ríndete de una vez, tengo a la chica por lo que la ventaja la tengo a mi favor –

\- eso está a discusión… – se escuchó un relámpago en el fondo – dígale a Luan que iré por ella –

Al escuchar el tono de colgado, el detective bajo la bocina del teléfono, en ese momento giro al vista hacia la puerta para ver que esta se estaba abriendo, observo como los Señores Loud entraban a su oficina.

\- lo que me faltaba… -

La lluvia seguía asolando a Royal Woods, eran pocas las personas las que transitaban por las calles, aun así, se pudo apreciar como Lincoln estaba corriendo a pesar del mal tiempo, usando tan solo la capucha de su chaqueta blanca para protegerse de la lluvia, no se detuvo hasta llegar a un restaurante italiano con gran letrero con un espagueti con las letras "Bone a Petit".

Al entrar se pudo percatar que no había muchos clientes, los que se encontraban comían con tranquilidad mientras música en vivió amenizaba el ambiente, busco con la mirada hasta dar con una mesa al fondo, en ella se encontraban dos hombres de traje negro con rallas grises a lo largo del traje. Uno de ellos era tan alto que sus rodillas que estaba a la altura de mesa al punto de inclinarla, bastante delgado de aspecto y rostro, algo que se disimulaba con el traje, su piel era blanca y su cabello era blanco como la nieve.

Del otro lado de la mesa, se encontraba otro hombre de aspecto muy contrario, muy apenas lograba descansar sus brazos en la mesa de lo bajito que era, era robusto en su compleción, sin caer en el aspecto de gordo, su piel también era blanca y su cabello blanco como la nieve. El sujeto alto estaba disfrutando de un plato de espagueti mientras que u compañero descansaba su cabeza en su brazo para estar más cómodo para dormí.

\- chicos, que bueno que los encuentro – Lincoln se acercó a la mesa donde ellos estaba – yo…

\- ¡oh! – el tipo alto dejo su plato en la mesa – hermano, nuestro pequeño amigo vino de visita –

\- …. – el siguió dormido

\- ¡Yino¡ - mientras golpeaba la mesa – despierta flojo desesperante –

\- ¡eh! – el sujeto pequeño se sacudió en su silla – ¿qué pasa Fell? – contemplando a Lincoln – heeeeey, chico, que gusto verte –

\- lo mismo te decía – entrecerrando los ojos – pero como era costumbre, te quedaste dormido mientras estábamos de guardia –

\- vamos Fell, sabes que siempre duermo después de los repartos… -

\- ¡Chicos! – Lincoln llamo su atención – tenemos un problema…. –

\- ¿tenemos? – ambos hermanos preguntaron al mismo tiempo

\- bueno, realmente es más problema mío… -

\- descuida, yo, el Magnífico Fell, te ayudara a resolver cualquier problema que tengas… –

\- si chico, para eso están los compañeros… -

\- El detective arresto a Luan –

\- Oh no, no a la damita –

\- cual fue el cargo, ¿matar el aburrimiento? –

\- ¡Yino! – Golpeando la mesa – no es momento de tus ridículas bromas –

\- me declaro culpable – riendo mientras subía sus hombros

\- Yinooooooo – mientras fruncía el seño

\- descuida, chico sacaremos a tu dama especial de la cárcel –

\- gracias, chicos… se los agradezco -

\- descuida ese polizonte entenderá que no debe meterse con la mujer de Lobo Blanco -


	16. Cruzadas

\- sí, entiendo, claro, no se preocupen, si, muy bien, adiós –

Lori colgó su teléfono celular para dejarlo en la mesa de estar frente a ella, estaba sentado en el sofá grande que se encontraba en la sala de su casa. Con sus manos comenzó a frotar su rostro mientras dejaba salir un quejido de su boca, duro un tiempo de esa manera hasta bajar sus manos y mirar las fotos de la chimenea. Al acercarse, tomo la foto familiar que Lincoln había tomado tiempo atrás para el aniversario de sus padres.

Aquella foto en donde todos eran ellos mismos; ella revisando su celular ignorando lo que pasaba alrededor, Lenin distraída en una llamada telefónica, Luna tocando su guitarra a toda potencia, Luan con sus gafas con nariz y bigote falso mientras contaba un chiste, Lynn saltando por los aires mientras atrapaba un balón , Lucy sentada en el suelo con su libro de poemas, las gemelas peleando una contra la otra, Lisa revisando su notas científicas, Lily caminando sin su pañal y por ultimo Lincoln gritando al cielo en medio de todo ese caos.

Se quedó quieta por un tiempo hasta que estiro su mano para tomar la fotografía, la acerco para contemplar a Luan y Lincoln de cerca, con su mano libre comenzó a tallar sus ojos debajo, limpiaba las pocas lagrimas lograron salir.

\- ¿Qué te dijeron mama y papa?

Al escuchar de improviso una voz que venía debajo de ella, salto del susto dejando caer la fotografía al suelo, el cristal y el marco se rompieron esparciéndose en varios pedazos. Lori miro en el interior de la chimenea para tomarse con Lucy de cabeza.

\- ¡Lucy, no hagas eso quieres¡ - respirando profundo – no estoy para más sustos -

\- lo siento hermana mayor, viejos hábitos – bajando de la chimenea – dinos, ¿ya encontraron a nuestros hermanos? –

\- ¿nos? –

Escucho como alguien se aclaraba la garganta detrás de ella, se giró para ver que el resto de las hermanas Loud estaba asomándose por la escaleras, al mirar el rostro de cada una, Lori dejo salir un fuerte suspiro mientras extendía su mano para que todas sentaran en la sala. Al estar frente a sus hermanas le fue difícil empezar a hablar, su voz se cortaba, tronaba sus dedos y evitaba el contacto visual, tenía la mirada la mayor parte del tiempo en el suelo.

\- verán chicas, la cosa es que encontraron Luan – cruzando los brazos – pero literalmente no quiere regresar con nosotras –

\- ¿Qué ya no nos quieren? – preguntaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo

\- claro que no chicas – Luna se inclinó hacia el frente para verlas a la cara – solo que se están dejando llevar por sus pasiones –

\- demasiado diría yo, ¡están arruinando nuestra familia! –

\- no digas eso Lynn, esto no es su culpa – Lori trato de calmarla

\- por shupusto que no, el ashilamiento forzhado durante el periodo de un año, obligo a los shujetos desharrollar un fuerte shique de dependenchia mutua la cual evoluciono a una afecchión que shobre pasha a todo lo eshtablecido shocialmente – Lisa se acomodó los lentes – aunque hay regishtro que la cruzha entre congeniesh de una mishma dependenchia, esh algo normal en el reino animal… -

\- esperen, pensé que hablábamos de que Lincoln y Luan estaba haciendo bebes – Leni miro a Lori – por que estamos tomando clase de historia –

\- Leni, lo que Lisa quiso decir es que literalmente está bien que Lincoln y Luan se quieran –

\- oooh, pero, eso quiere decir también que está mal que yo los quiera –

\- no Leni, está bien que los quieras, es que… ellos se quieren de forma distinta –

\- ellos cruzaron el umbral de la unión prohibida, forjaron pacto tan espeso como la sangre… no haya nada que los mortales puedan hacer para separarlos ahora… -

\- Lucy, podrías dejar de ser espeluznante por una vez, esto es serio, ellos están enfermos –

\- oh por dios, ¿es contagioso? – Leni se levantó mientras cargaba a Lily en sus brazos – será mejor irnos a desinfectar -

\- cálmate Leni, nadie está infectado - Lori frunció el ceño mientras calvaba la mirada en Lynn – Lynn, aunque entiendo lo que dices, no es manera de expresarte de tus hermanos –

\- si hermana, pareciera que lo estás tomando personal –

\- Luan abre los ojos, el incesto está mal, que tal si llegaran a tener un bebe, ¿no puedo ser la única que allá pensado en eso? –

\- sí, acerca de eso… mama me pidió que lo dijera de forma delicada, pero literalmente eso no es posible – Lori respiro profundamente – Luan está embarazada y creen que el padre es Lincoln –

Lori cerró los ojos para soportar el grito de sus hermanas, un fuerte y largo "¿Qué?" se escuchó a varias casas de distancia, todas contemplaban a Lori quien bajaba los brazos, abrió los ojos sin retirar la vista del suelo, todas estaban petrificadas por la noticia, se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Leni decidio opinar.

\- siii, tendremos otra hermanita –mientras aplaudía

\- técnicamente sheria nuestro shobrina o shobrino – Lisa corriguio a leni – debemos tomar medidas shi queremos reducir el margen de error genético –

\- espera, hablas como si fueran a tener al bebe – Lynn se enfureció

\- dudo que luan desee desasirse del fruto de su amor –

\- concuerdo con Lucy, ademash, tener las mueshtras de un eshpécimen humano nacido de la procreación de shujetos conshanguíneo esh poco ushual –

\- ni hablar, literalmente nuestros padres dijeron que evitarían que ese bebe nazca, será lo mejor para todos –

\- claro que no, no es lo mejor para Luan, yo la escuche cada noche llorando después de que le hicieron daño – Luna se levantó del sofá.

\- todas la escuchamos – Lori puso su mano en sobre el hombro de Luna – pero eso debemos evitarle que sufra más… -

\- no lo entiende – se quitó la mano de encima – ella lloraba porque pensaba que no podría tener un bebe, ella realmente desea tenerlo, si se lo quitan ella jamás se repondrá de eso –

\- ¡entonces quieres que ese bebe sufra! – Lori alzo la voz – que no entiendes, ese bebe nacerá enfermo, sería más doloroso tener que separarlos de ella si lo tiene en sus brazos –

\- eso no lo sabemos, ya escuchaste a lis, se puede evitar que nazca mal –

\- ¡ya basta Luna!, la decisión ya está tomada –

\- pero es una mala decisión… -

\- ¡YA BASTA! –

Lori dio una bofetada a Luan quien tuvo que dar un paso para no caer al suelo, contemplaba a su hermana encorvada mientras apretaba con su mano en su rostro, Lori respiraba de forma profunda y acelerada, su ceño fruncido desapareció al poco tiempo, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas mientras extendía sus manos para alcanzar a lun, al hacer el contacto, Luna aparto las manos de Lori de forma brusca.

Ambas se miraron de forma fija a los ojos de la otra, los ojos de Lori estaban abiertos mientras que los de Luan estaban marcados por el ceño fruncido. Sin decir nada, Luna salió corriendo para salir por la puerta de la casa, comenzó a correr por la lluvia sin mirar atrás, Lori trato de detenerla pero solo pudo llegar a la orilla del pórtico. Luna desapareció ante la vista de su hermana.

La lluvia no parecía tener fin, el sonido constante de las gotas cayendo en charcos era el único sonido se apreciaba en la habitación, Luan tenía la mirada en la mesa mientras que sus padres estaba frente a ella del otro lado, aun cuando parte de su rostro era cubierto por su cabello suelto, les era fácil ver como su rostro estaba fruncido.

\- hija… todo… - la Sra. Loud intento tomar su mano – todo saldrá bien… -

\- mientes… - luan oculto sus manos por debajo de la mesa – tu solo quieres desacerté mi bebe – giro al vista a un costado.

\- Luan, queremos que entiendas que esto es muy peligroso… -

\- tu padre tiene razón, es peligroso que tengas ese bebe… -

\- el único peligro que corre es que lo separen de su padre, no pienso dejar que alejen a Lincoln de nosotras… -

\- por favor Luan, tienen que entender que esto está mal, sin importar lo que haya pasado en esa isla, este es el mundo real, tienen que dejar esa absurda idea de una vez –

\- perdona papa, ya no hay marcha atrás – mostrando el anillo en su dedo – pensamos hacer oficial nuestra unión… la mentamos que no podamos invitarlos a la boda –

\- Luan trata de comprender… -

\- los que no comprenden son ustedes… Lincoln ya no puede regresar a esa vida… por mi egoísmo el ahora… yo… lo único que puedo hacer ahora es amarlo, cuidarlo, protegerlo, es lo menos que puedo hacer después del sacrificio que ha hecho por mi… -

Ambos padres se miraron el uno al otro, desde la otra habitación el detective McGregor observaba mientras inhalaba el cigarrillo en su boca. En el mostrador de la jefatura de policía, un oficial estaba jugando solitario en la computadora cuando noto que alguien estaba entrando, un hombre de baja estatura y robusto, usaba traje negro con rallas grises verticales, corbata roja y un sombrero de que hacia juego.

Por más que lo observaba, el oficial fue incapaz de ver sus ojos, tan solo pudo notar una gran sonrisa y parte de su cabello blanco, tenía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Caminaba de forma tranquila, no parecía molestarle el hecho que estaba escurriendo parte del agua de la lluvia, se acercó al mostrador donde muy apenas recargo su codo para levantar un poco el sombrero.

\- buenas tardes, vengo a recoger a Luan Loud, sería muy amable de su parte si me dice donde la encuentro -

\- lo sentimos, de momento estaba bajo interrogación, además solo familiares pueden verla –

\- ya veo, con que el cuarto de interrogación, hey amigo… noc noc –

\- ¿quién es? – algo confundido

\- Head –

\- ¿Head qui… - observando el cañon de una pistola en su frente

\- Head shot –

Al jalar el gatillo, el ruido se escuchó a lo largo de la comisaria. El detective McGrego desenfundo su arma mientras se dirigía a la puerta, en el momento que abrió la puerta observo como otro oficial caía de espaldas al suelo, retrocedió para colocarse de espaldas a la puerta escuchado una nueva serie de disparos por el pasillo. Los señores Loud se levantaron de la mesa mirando de forma fija la puerta, esta comenzó a ser pateada hasta que cedió y se rompió por completo.

Al caer la puerta al suelo, pudieron ver que se trataba de Lincoln, estaba completamente empapado por la lluvia, en una de sus manos tenía unas cuantas cartas de póker. Al verlo Luan fue corriendo hasta donde el encontraba para ser recibida por un abrazo, se separaron solo para poder besarse frente a sus padres.

\- Lincoln, lo siento… -

\- olvídalo Luan, cambios de planes, nos iremos hoy mismo – desviando la mirada a sus padres

\- Lincoln… que demonios está pasando –

\- solo estoy haciendo lo que me dijiste antes de que mi vida cambiara – tomando por la cintura a Luan – un hombre nace por la mujer, vive por la mujer y muere por la mujer… pienso morir por mi mujer y mi futura hija –

\- Lincoln, como… - Luan se llevó las manos a la boca

\- eso no importa, larguémonos de aquí –

Lincoln tomo de la mano a Luan para llevarla al pasillo, al estar afuera noto que el detective McGregor estaba saliendo de la otra habitación. Al cruzar miradas, ambos sintieron que el tiempo se detuvo, el detective levanto su arma para apuntar a Lincoln mientras Lincoln movió su brazo para lanzar una carta, esta se enterró en el hombro causando un gran dolor impidiéndole disparar.

Lincoln y Luan comenzaron acorrer por el lado contrario de donde estaba sucediendo todos los disparos. El Detective tomo la carta que tenía clavada y la arrojó al suelo, esta hizo un fuerte sonido metálico, se caminó de regreso al pasillo para perseguirlos, mas al escuchar cómo le chiflaban por detrás, giro para recibir un disparo en la pantorrilla.

Este cayó al suelo para ver como de un segundo disparo el arma en su mano fue alejada de él, sostuvo su mano para contener un poco el dolor del impacto, levanto la mirada para toparse con el hombre de traje que entro por la recepción.

-McGregoooor viejo amigo – dijo el tipo mientras se quitaba el sombrero – como pasa el tiempo, ya veo que sigues igual de lento –

\- Yino – el detective se levantó apoyando en la otra pierna – ¿qué hace el hermano mayor de la familia de Bernadette en este lugar y donde esta Fell?-

\- ya sabes que él es de os que le gusta hacer la entrada triunfal – comenzó a acercarse – en cuanto el por qué espasmo aquí… trabajos de limpieza aquí, limpieza por allá, hay mucha demanda últimamente, tanto que tuvimos que reclutar nuevos aspirantes –

\- deja adivinar, el chico Loud… -

\- tan sagas como siempre – deteniéndose en frente de el – sí, resulto un mejor prospecto que el anterior… -

\- pobre chico, no sabe con la clase de basura con la que está tratando –

\- o creme que lo sabe, el chico está determinado a hacer cualquier cosa por su dama especial, no es romántico, casi me parte el corazón –

\- como si quedara uno en ese frio cuerpo – escupiendo en el zapato

\- je, da gracias a que le caes bien al chico, el me pidió que no matara a sus padres y a ti – sonriendo mientras su mirada perdía todo su brillo – supongo que en parte también me caes bien, por eso te daré un consejo, aléjate de este caso si no quieres terminar como queso suizo –

\- sigues sin ser gracioso Yino –

\- buenas noches amigo –

De un solo movimiento, Yino golpeo con la mano de su pistola el costado de la cabeza del detective, este cayó sobre su costado sin oponer mucha resistencia, Yino giro al escuchar pasos detrás de él, alzo su brazo y disparo justo en el cuello de un oficial que apenas estaba entrando al pasillo. Lincoln y Luan estaba saliendo por la puerta trasera, Lincoln comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta blanca para ponérsela sobre la cabeza a Luan, ambos se miraron a os ojos, Lincoln puso la palma de su mano en el vientre de Luan mientras sonreirá.

El sonido de un claxon los despertó a ambos de su pequeño trance, giraron la vista a la calle para ver que se trataba del hombre alto y delgado con traje negro y franjas grises, Fell estaba conduciendo un Porsche All 911 rojo, bajo para correr con un paraguas hasta donde estaban ellos dos.

\- descuiden, pues el magnífico Fell ha venido a su rescate , abriendo el paraguas – damita, no es bueno que se moje en su estado –

\- ¿tu también Fell? – Luan miro a Lincoln

\- oh, se suponía que era una sorpresa, oh no… -

\- descuida Fell, no es un secreto, tan solo Luan quería darme la sorepsa a mi antes –

\- ya veo, pero no nos distraigamos mas, donde está el holgazán de mi hermano – mirando hacia los alrededores – debemos darnos prisa si queremos alcanzar el avión –

\- tranquilo hermano mayor, ya termine de limpiar la zona –

Todos vieron como Yino aparecía detrás de Luan y Lincoln, tenía unas cuantas manchas de sangre en las suelas de sus zapatos, pantalones y unas en las mangas del traje.

\- Yino, menos mal, ayuna a llevar a la damita al carro quieres –

\- que eso no es responsabilidad del prometido –

\- descuida Fell, vamos Luan -


	17. Persecusion

El ruido de la lluvia fue interrumpido por el golpe constante de una puerta, tras unos segundos esta se abrió dejando ver al residente, un hombre robusto y de gran nariz, estaba usando un chaleco rasgado y una playera blanca, tenía unas cuantas perforaciones y un gorro de tela. Miro frente a el a una chica de cabello castaño corto, camisa sin mangas morada y un cráneo estampado, falda de cuadros y botas largas. Estaba apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas mientras que su respiración era agitada.

\- ¡Luna! ¿Qué estas haces bajo la lluvia chica? –

\- Chock… - calmando su respiración – dud, necesito tu ayuda –

\- primero pasa… - caminando de regreso a su casa

\- no hay tiempo… tenemos que ir a la jefatura – entrando al recibidor

\- cálmate chica, iré por una toalla y luego me contaras todo -

Luan mordió su labio inferior mientras miraba a su alrededor, su mirada se detuvo en una llaves que estaban en una pequeña mesita de estar. El Detective McGregor estaba terminado de rodear su pierna con una venda por encima del pantalón, apretó con fuerza causando que el mismo tratara de contener el grito de dolor. A su alrededor se encontraban paramédicos y forenses realizaban sus respectivas asignaciones, la distinción entre heridos y muertos era muy tenue, los pocos oficiales que estaban presente para asegurar el lugar eran aquellos que se encontraban patrullando en la ciudad.

Se levanto para caminar entre cuerpos en el suelo y manchas de sangre, cruzo la entrada para quedar debajo de la lluvia, camino hasta llegar a una patrulla estacionada, al notar que estaba encendida, subió para dar marcha al vehiculo pasando por encima de la cera peatonal, se escucho el crujido del metal al cambiar a la avenida donde acelero sin vacilar.

Por la avenida principal se podía apreciar el porsche rojo eludiendo a los demás carros para avanzar lo más rápido posible. Fell estaba conduciendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, estaba inclinado para ver mejor a través del parabrisa, Yino estaba con el asiento reclinado y el sombrero en su cara, se podía escuchar los ronquidos leves que hacia, Lincoln por su parte esta acariciando el vientre de Luan mientras con la otra sostenía la mano de Luan.

\- ¿por que no me lo dijiste? –

\- quería confirmar que todo estuviera bien, no quería ilusionarte si había riesgo de que no naciera, – desvió la mirada a la ventana –tenia miedo… -

\- Luan… -

\- no temas – Yino hablo a través de su sombrero – cuando la jefa se entere que tendrán un bebe, no habrá de que temer –

\- es verdad, la señora Bernadette es se emociona mucho con bebes – girando para verlos – es casi seguro que te prepare uno de sus famosos pies –

\- ¡FELL EL CAMINO! – Lincoln apunto al frente

\- oh, es verdad – girando la vista – hay mucho desquiciado tras el volante –

\- el burro habando de orejas – luan rió de forma nerviosa

A varios kilómetros atrás, el detective estaba conduciendo a una gran velocidad, en varias ocasiones bajaba la velocidad ya que las llantas derrapaban por la lluvia, aceleraba en cada oportunidad que tuvo. Mas adelante, el porsche rojo tuvo que detenerse de forma abrupta, más delante se podía apreciar un enorme embotellamiento causado por un choque, una carambola que estaba ocupando los tres carriles de la avenida, los tránsitos estaban circulando el trancito por el acotamiento.

-nyeeat – exclamo Fell – esto arruina mi record de velocidad –

\- no importa Fell, igual necesitábamos descansar un poco los nervios – Lincoln soltó su mano del cinturón de seguridad

\- si hermano, no te "enfrasques" en pequeñeces jajajajaja –

\- si, se te puede tapar una "arteria" también, jajajaja ¿lo entiendes?–

\- ¡oh por dio! – Mientras chocaba su frente en la bocina - ¡Damita!, no siga el mal ejemplo de mi perezoso hermano –

\- créeme Fell, ella la era si… - Lincoln levanto los hombros

\- oooh nooooo –

Mientras Fell continuaba golpeando levemente su frente contra la bocina, a la distancia el detective se acercaba cada vez más. Extendió su mano para alcanzar la bocina de la radio, presiono el botón del costado una vez que lo acerco a su boca.

\- aviso a todas la unidades, tiroteo en la jefatura de policía, los sospechosos son dos hombres de cabello blanco, son acompañados de don niños, uno de cabello blanco y una chica de cabello castaño, la joven esta embarazada, procedan con cuidado, están armados, repito, están armados -

Al terminar de escuchar el anuncio, el oficial de tránsito se quedó contemplando al porsche rojo frente a él, estaba esperando su turno para pasar como los demás, se acercó a la patrulla se inclinó para tomar la bocina de la radio.

\- Yino, creo que tenemos un canario en frente –

\- ¿enserio? – 3Levantando el sombrero – no me digas, vio un lindo gatito… -

\- luan – Lincoln la tomo de la cabeza – mírame quieres, solo mírame a mí, cuéntame chistes, todos los que te sepas –

\- está bien- su voz se puso algo temblorosa- ¿qué le dijo el mar al toro? Nada jajá ¿lo entiendes?... este, ¿a dónde fue la hormiga al salir del jardín? A preescolar jajá ¿lo entiendes? –

Lincoln se reía mientras que cubría los oídos de luan con sus manos, al ver esto tanto Yino como Fell bajaron del auto móvil, contemplaron a los 6 oficiales que estaban desenfundando sus armas, usando las patrullas como escudos, los oficiales apuntaron a los hombres de traje.

\- apuesto a 15… - Yino desenfundo su pistola

\- yo el magnífico Fell, puede mejorar ese tiempo- introduciendo su mano en el interior de su saco – 10 minutos, eso es lo que nos tomara salir de este problema – sacando una pistola con silenciador

\- hecho –

El detective conducía como un bólido, raspaba el costado de la patrulla contra la pared de contención de la avenida, aun con la sirena puesta, golpeaba de vez en cuando a otro carro que no lograba evitar. Tuvo que frenear de golpe pues noto que mucha gente estaba corriendo entre los carros, en un intento por retroceder, varios chocaban sus carros con los de atrás, seguir conduciendo ya no era una opción. Con arma en mano, el detective bajo de la patrulla para comenzar a correr lo más rápido que su pierna le permitía, tropezaba en ocasiones. Mientras tanto, Fell estaba empujando los carros chocados con la patrulla mientras que Yino estaba sentado en el cofre del porsche con un paraguas y la pistola en mano.

\- ya son pasaron los 10 minutos –

\- Silencio Yino, sería más fácil si me ayudaras a mover estos carros –

\- nah, es divertido verte patinar con la lluvia y la sangre – escuchado que la puerta se abrió - ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa chico? –

\- vamos a mover los demás carros -

\- tranquilos, Fell tiene todo controlado – escuchado un choque

\- NYAAAAAAAHhHHHH cafetera del demonio –

-bueno, casi controlado –

\- Aun así es mejor que no hacer nada, además puede que nos estén persiguiendo –

\- piensas demasiado las cosas chico, deberías tomar las cosas con calm… -

Yino se recargo contra el cofre del carro de golpe, al girar la mira Lincoln contemplo al detective apuntando hacia ellos con su arma, se puso enfrente de Luan mientras que la empujaba hacia el suelo, la cubrió con sus brazos procurando que ella callera sobre él. McGregor se avanzó entre los autos los cuales uso para cubrirse puesto que Fell le disparaba desde el auto.

\- ¿Lincoln, Lincoln? – Luan se separó de Lincoln - Lincoln, ¿estás bien?

\- Luan… por favor entra al auto… -

Lincoln inclino la mirada hacia abajo causando que luan también desviara la mirada, donde levanto su brazo pudo ver una gran mancha de sangre, al verla Luan comenzó a hacer precio mientras comenzaba a respirar de forma errática.

-no, no otra vez… Lincoln, resiste –

La lluvia comenzaba a cesar conforme el ritmo de los disparos incrementaba, Fell disparaba hasta acabarse las cargas de la pistola, en ese lapso de tiempo, McGregor salía para regresar el disparo obligándolo a cubrirse. Fell se arrastró por los asientos hasta llegar a la otra puerta, la abrió para salir del auto para apoyar su espalda contra el vehículo.

\- ¡ríndete Fell! - grito McGregor saliendo cambiando hacia el frente del auto – en menos de 10 minutos, estarán rodeados –

\- yo, El magnífico Fell, no conoce el significado de rendirse – terminado de cargar su arma - menos a frente a quien hirió a mis queridos hermanos –

\- no tiene por qué terminar así… -

Se escuchó el sonido de un claxon, el detective alcanzo a girar para ver que un carro se dirigía justo hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Conducía por el acotamiento a una gran velocidad sin indicios a detenerse, freno en el último momento patinando hasta impactar con la patrulla, la inercia empujo la patrulla llevándose de encuentro al detective causando que callera a unos metros adelante entre los autos y la pared de contención.

Al ver esto Fell salió de su escondite para dirigirse a donde estaban los demás, al llegar noto que luan estaba haciendo presión en uno de los costados de Lincoln, pero por más que busco con la mirada no encontró a su hermano.

Se escuchó el rechinar del acero, giraron para ver que Yino estaba junto al auto que había impactado, entro para comenzar a tirar a la persona que venía conduciendo. Luan desvió la mirada hacia el auto para ver como Yino ayudaba a bajar a Luna, una fina línea de sangre salía de su frente recorriendo un costado de su rostro, por los quejidos que hacia se entendía que tenía golpes en todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Yino! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

\- Fell ayúdame quieres – grito mientras sacaba a la otra persona- ¿estás bien niña? –

\- viejo… que viaje… todo me da vuelta – apoyándose en el hombro de Yino

\- sí que sabes como "impactar" al hacer tu entrada –

\- ¿dónde… dónde está Lincoln y Luan? – mientas hacia precio en su cabeza

\- ¿qué quieres con el chico? –

\- soy su hermana… -

\- ¡Luna! –

Luan grito mientras alzaba una de sus manos. Fell tomo el brazo de Luna para ayudarla a caminar hasta donde se encontraba Luan y Lincoln, por su parte Yino camino hasta llegar a donde estaba el detective. Lo encontró tratando de levantarse mientras con uno de sus brazos apretaba su pecho, Yino lo patio justo ene l costado ocasionando que callera al suelo del dolor.

-Fell, llévate a los chicos de aquí –

\- pero hermano… -

\- descuida Fell, tomare un atajo luego, tengo que platicar un rato con mi amigo Mac –

\- mmm… si tú lo dices hermano vamos chicos suban al auto –

Luna ayudo a Luan para meter a Lincoln en el asiento trasero, después subió en el asiento del copiloto al mismo tiempo que Fell tomaba el volante, encendió el motor y chocando con la defensa de una patrulla para lograr salir a la carretera nuevamente. Al ver que ya se habían alejado lo suficiente, Yino tomo de cuello de la gabardina y empujo al detective contra la pared de contención haciendo que quedara sentado en el suelo, apunto su arma y disparó cuatro veces, hombros y muslos.

Camino de espaldas hasta llegar a lo que quedaba de la patrulla, comenzó a reírse mientras se quitaba el sombrero. El detective intentaba mover alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero el dolor impedía concentrarse, sentía las extremidades pesadas junto con un frio que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, solo se quedó mirando al mafioso de pelo blanco frente a él, se reía como si le hicieran cosquillas en el estómago, comenzó a abanicarse con el sombrero mientras se calmaba.

\- que es lo gracioso Yino –

\- Mac, Mac, Mac, tonto e ingrato Mac, me da risa que desperdiciaras tu jubilación de esta manera – apuntando con el arma – alguna última petición -

\- que tal… decirme porque diablos están ayudando a Lobo Blanco… -

Ambos se quedaron en silencio calvando sus mirada en el otro, Yino mantenía apuntando su arma en todo momento la cabeza del detective, de la nada volvió a reír mientras bajaba la pistola.

\- está bien, se lo mucho que te molesta no poder cerrar un caso, te contara lo que paso… por los viejos tiempo, solo espero que sigas consiente para el final del relato -


	18. Mafia

Era una tarde agradable, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban, en días como esos el dormí es uno de los placeres más grandes del mundo. Nos encontrábamos en nuestra oficina en Brooklyn, habíamos estábamos terminado uno de los encargos de limpieza que señora Bernadette nos delegó. Fell estaba en su degustación diaria de espagueti mientras yo descansaba plácidamente en mi sofá favorito cuando escuche como se abría la puerta, levante parte de mi sombrero para ver al chico Andy.

\- como estas pequeño puppy – comente mientras cubría mi cara con el sombrero

\- que no me digas así, es lobo blanco, ¡Lobo Blanco! maldita sea – dijo mientras dejaba unas su mochila en el suelo – soy el hacker más temido del todo mundo –

\- deja de ladrar y mejor comienza a pagar las nóminas de todos quieres -

 **\- deja ver si entiendo… Andy Griffiths era Lobo Blanco**

 **\- el chico fue reclutado por la Doc por sus habilidades, Fell y yo solo serviríamos de guardianes y facilitadores… el chico era muy listo en lo que hacia…**

 **\- ¿entonces porque termino lleno de plomo?**

 **\- por quererse pasar de "Listo"**

Nos encontrábamos en un restaurante de paso por la carretera, estábamos celebrando el golpe del siglo, el chico Andy se las ingenió para poder entrar y salir del pentágono, sin dudas era un chico listo. Durante la comida no dejaba de notar que el casi no tocaba su bebida, estaba más interesado en observar el chip que había extraído.

\- deberías comer algo chico, como quieres mantener tu pelaje brillante y sedoso debes comer bien – dije mientras daba un sorbo mi bebida

\- búrlate lo que quieras, pero con esto, tengo bajo mi control cualquier cosa electrónica –

\- ¿cómo las tostadora? – Fell interrumpió su comida

\- si.. ¿Qué?, ¡nooo! – Andy guardo el chip en su bolsillo – me refiero a computadoras, sistemas de seguridad… -

\- ¿Lavadoras? –

El chico se molestó con los comentarios de Fell, pero cambio el tema. Después de un rato, comencé a sentir mucho sueño, miro a los demás y note que Fell estaba completamente noqueado, solo Andy estaba como si nada, sonreía hacia mi cuando perdí el conocimiento.

 **\- escapo con el chip y varios millones de la señora Bernadette, el chico nos traiciono…**

 **\- fue el año que lobo Blanco comenzó a reunir dinero…**

 **\- pudimos seguir su huellas hasta esta ciudad, decidimos establecernos ya sabes, para tener un lugar el cual llamar hogar, pasamos dos años sin poder hallar al desgraciado hasta que llego el chico Loud…**

Estábamos cerrando el restaurante, cuando uno de los meseros me dijo que un chico quería hablar con el gerente, gire para verlo al chico en la entrada de la puerta, me acerque con la mejor de mis sonrisas. Al estar de cerca se notaba que el chico la había pasado mal, su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre y tierra, tenía un gran moretón en cara, aun así, su mirada era desafiante a mi parecer.

-dime en que te puedo ayudar chico… -

Mis ojos casi se sale de mis ojos, de uno de sus bolsillos el chico saco y me mostró el condenado chip que tanto presumía Andy. Levante mi mano para tomarlo pero él lo guardo de nuevo.

\- ¿de dónde sacaste eso chico? –

\- un tal Andy uso a mi hermana para esconderlo, la oculto dentro de una tarjeta de presentación –

\- ya veo, dime… ¿qué te hace pensar que nosotros somos sus amigos? –

\- el siempre se escondía cuando los miraba a ustedes acercarse… -

\- eso no nos hace sus amigos sabes chico –

\- no… pero míos si –

Me comencé a reír, algo que el chico lo tomo a mala manera, pero simplemente no podía soportar la ironía. Lo invite a tomar asiento mientras pedí que trajeran algo para el chico y yo tomáramos.

\- dime chico, ¿a que se debe tu aspecto actual? –

\- yo… - note que apretó los puños – intente vengarme… -

\- deja adivinar… Andy –

\- si, el uso a mi hermana… la engaño… - golpeo la mesa – el abuso de ella, el solo pensarlo me hierve la sangre –

\- así que intentaste hacer justicia por tu propia mano y terminaron usando te de trapeador –

\- aunque duela lo acepto –

\- tranquilo chico, hagamos algo, danos el chip y te daremos nosotros nos desharemos de Andy –

\- no… - recargándose en el respaldo – tengo una mejor oferta, transferiré lo que queda del dinero que Andy les robo y a cambio quiero que me ayuden a mi y mi hermana a huir a Suecia… -

\- ¿sabes usar el chip? –

\- no haces una apuesta sin todas las cartas a tu favor, ¿verdad? –

 **\- El chico tenía agallas, me agrado su coraje así como su estilo de cabello, era bastante bien parecido… después de hablar con la señora, optamos por seguirle el juego al chico… una vez teniendo el dinero lo eliminaríamos junto con el chico Andy…**

 **\- que hizo que cambiaran de parecer…**

 **\- fácil, tan pronto nos dio la mitad del dinero vimos que le chico tenia un cualidad que Andy no, Lealtad… el era un buen candidato para remplazar a Andy, le tomo 2 meses aprender las bases del negocio, después de todo tenia dos grandes motivaciones, amor y venganza.**

Era de noche y los tres nos encontrábamos afuera de la fábrica de acero, el chico había cito a Andy para darle el chip, cuando entramos la cara de susto de Andy al vernos a Fell y a mi. Intento huir pero eliminamos esa posibilidad.

\- supongo que es natural que la basura blanca se junte –

\- ladra lo que quieras chico… tienes cuentas pendientes que saldar – comente mientras introducía mi mano a un bolsillo – pero primero, dejemos que los perros peleen –

De mi bolsillo saque una navaja y la tire al suelo, Andy contemplo la navaja para luego ver que Lincoln caminaba para estar frente a él.

\- es enserio, conseguiste a dos matones y sigues queriendo que te de una paliza –

El chico no le respondió, supongo que estaba más concentrado en salir bien parado de la situación. Ambos corrieron al mismo tiempo en dirección de la navaja, andy se agacho tomando la navaja del suelo, pero al intentar levantarse Lincoln le dio una rodillazo en la cara, perdió el balance y callo en su trasero soltando la navaja. Lincoln dio un pisotón en la cara de Andy haciendo que cayera de espaldas, se subió al torso y comenzó a golpear sin compasión.

Podía ver como la cabeza de andy rebotaba en el suelo donde lo estaban usando de pera de boxear, llego a un punto que ya no sabia si era la sangre de al carra o de los nudillos del chico, de un momento para otro Lincoln lanzo un fuerte grito y dio un salto para alejarse. Andy había logrado recuperar la navaja y la enterró en un costado del chico. Ambos estaban arrodillados tratando de controlar su respiración.

\- que pasa… fui cortante… contigo… - dijo mientras escurría sangre de sus labios

\- voy a borrar esa entupida sonrisa –

\- inténtalo… -

Ambos corrieron uno hacia el otro, Andy lo apuñalo en un hombro y en respuesta el chico dio un rodillazo en los genitales obligándolo a caer de rodillas. Aun con la navaja en su hombro, tomo la cabeza con sus manos y comenzó a dar rodillazos en el rostro, usaba el suelo como para hacer rebote con el pie para no para, creo que lo soltó solo porque ya no soporto el dolor en su rodilla.

En cuanto lo soltó este cayo sin oponer resistencia, muy apenas respiraba al igual que el chico Lincoln, estaba en el suelo intentando reponerse. Fell ayuda al chico a subir al carro mientras que yo le di los toques finales a la obra de arte, rompí su brazo y pierna como es mi costumbre y después lo arrastre para subirlo a la cajuela del carro.

\- bien hecho chico – dije mientras subía al carro

\- si, estuviste fenomenal – Fell dio marcha

\- gracias… -

\- será mejor que te llevemos al hospital, justo después de tirar la basura en el parque central -

\- Yino… tomaste la foto… - le era difícil respirar

\- la mande a tu celular chico –

\- bien… después de tirar a Andy… llévenme a mi casa… tengo que verla… tengo que ir por ella… -

\- si crees que es lo mejor, Fell, dejemos al cachorro en su casa –

\- ¿cachorro? –

\- si chico, bienvenido a la familia mi estimado Lobo Blanco –

-Nyahahaha, ahora el trio depredador esta completo, yo el magnifico Fell, el Halcón blanco, el mejor flanco tirador de la familia -

\- el tiburón blanco, mucho gusto – conteste

\- Yino, ¿que clase de presentación? -

 **\- je, debiste ver la cara de Fell cuando le dije que no importaba, casi chocamos…**

 **\- eso explica por que el cambio brusco de movimientos bancarios… ese chico, realmente es muy bueno… de no juntarse con basura como ustedes… seria un gran detective**

 **\- es verdad, seria un verdadero dolor de cabeza al igual que tu viejo amigo, pero nosotros le dimos algo que tu ley no puede ofrecerle… vivir con la mujer que ama.**

 **\- ¿no te molesta Yino? Esos dos chicos están arruinando sus vidas… que futuro crees que el espera a esa criatura…**

 **\- uno mas libre que el tuyo… pero bueno, ya es tiempo que desaparezca, se escucha donde tus refuerzos están por llegar… ¿que es lo gracioso?**

 **\- yo… jajaja… lo siento….pero… confirmaste mi sospechas, esa tarjeta… tan pronto se la quite a la chica… la mande por correo… lo siento Yino… jajaja… pero yo soy el que ríe de ultimo…**

 **\- y fue la mejor risa de todas viejo amigo…**

 ***bang***

* * *

Nota del Autor:

Lamento la tardanza, pero se tardo un tiempo en juntar los 50 y la verdad… fueron muchos problemas del mundo real (odio a mi jefe, no espero para poder renunciar) pero descuiden todavía no terminamos, ya estamos en la recta final.


	19. Familia

***Pasajeros del vuelo 142 con destino a Nueva York, favor de pasar a la sala B para abordaje***

Por los pasillos del aeropuerto, se apreciaba como Yinocaminaa trabes de toda la gente, la evitaba lo más que podía puesto que tenía vendado uno de sus brazos. Camino sin cruzar mirada con otra persona, se dirigió directo hacia la puerta principal. Se detuvo en seco cuando noto que había una limosina negra en el área de taxis, se abrió una puerta dejando ver al ocupante.

Una mujer de un físico voluptuoso y frondoso, tal alta que tenia que inclinar sus piernas al estar sentada, usaba una gabardina morada de hombros abiertos, las orillas eran afelpadas de color negro, usaba una gargantilla dorada sobre su piel blanca aperlada, un cabello blanco tan larga que llegaba a su espalda. Yino paso saliva mientras estiraba el cuello de la camisa, respiro profundo antes de entrar a la limosina.

Una vez dentro y sentado frente a la mujer, la limosina dio marcha para salir del estacionamiento. Había un silencio incomodo que parecía no tener fin, ambos tenían la miríada en el suelo, cuando estas se encontraban giraban en otra dirección. La mujer estiro su mano para tomar su bolso, comenzó a buscar en su interior sacando una caja pequeña, se la entrego a Yino quien se quedo observando un tiempo.

Al abrir la caja esta tenia galletas recién hechas, colocando la caja entre sus piernas, uso su única mano sana para tomar una y comenzar a comerlas.

\- me alegro que hayas podido regresar Yino, fue agradable el vuelo –

\- vaya que lo fue, pero creo que se me cansaron los brazos – ambos comenzaron a reír – gracias por las galletas jefa… -

\- Yinooo… - subiendo el cristal del chofer – estamos solos, llámame por mi nombre, ¿quieres? –

\- sabes que ya no puedo hacer eso… - dejando las galletas de lado – no hasta que supere a tu esposo… -

\- Yino…-

\- ¿como esta el chico? –

\- el esta bien, se esta recuperando en el hospital de la familia, Fell secuestro a un doctor del aeropuerto de USA, fue algo poco ortodoxo pero eso nos hizo gano tiempo –

\- ese es mi hermano, sabe como pensar rápido –

\- solo quisiera que tuviera tu tacto… - ella lanzo un fuerte suspiro - hay algo que necesitamos hablar antes de que lleguemos al hospital…-

La limosina tomo la autopista recorriendo varios kilómetros antes de llegar a la ciudad, una metrópolis como cualquier otra con la distinción de molinos de vientos a las colinas de las afueras, no tardaron mucho en llegar a un hospital que se encontraba en el centro. Tras bajar de la limosina, Yino siguió a la mujer tres pasos atrás de ella, subieron por el elevador hasta el último piso, recorrieron el pasillo llegando a una habitación la cual tenia a dos hombres de traje custodiando la entrada, estos no se movieron al verlos entrar a la habitación. Recostado en al cama se encontraba Lincoln conectado a los monitores cardiacos, Luan estaba sentado en un costado de la cama sosteniendo un tazón con pudín mientras que en una esquina se encontraba Luna tocando unos cuantos acordes con una guitarra acústica.

\- hey chicos… -

\- ¡Yino! – Luan se levanto caminado hacia el – nos alegra verte

\- a mi también damita – recibiendo un abrazo – cuidado, cuidado, no me fue tan mal como el cachorro –

\- lo siento, nos preocupamos cuando te quedaste atrás… -

\- si… escuchen, necesito hablar a solas con Lincoln, ¿creen que podrían esperar afuera con la jefa?…. -

\- todo bien… -

\- si, solo son unos detalles sobre el trabajo, no te preocupes damita… -

Con una sonrisa Yino se quito su sombrero para colocarlo en el pecho, Luan miro a Luna y a Lincoln antes de aceptar la petición. Luna tomo sus cosas se quedo esperando en el marco de la puerta a Luan quien se acerco para dar un beso a Lincoln antes de abandonar la habitación. El sonido del seguro se escucho donde Yino cerro la puerta, se acerco sentarse en la silla que estaba al costado. Dejo su sombrero sobre Lincoln mientras se recargaba y comenzaba a rascarse la cabeza.

\- ¿todo bien Yino? – pregunto Lincoln

\- es difícil chico… veras… la jefa se entero de tu pequeño truco… -

\- de que hablas… -

\- le entregaste el chip al McGregor – Lincoln se quedo callado mientras el lanzaba un suspiro – mi pregunta es ¿por que? –

\- lo siento, simplemente no podía dejar eso en manos de la mafia… -

\- estas consiente que es una traición al a familia, años de trabajo que Fell y yo hemos realizado, se fueron ala basura… -

\- lo siento, pero era lo correcto… no pensé –

\- chico, tú mejor que nadie sabe que la verdad siempre se descubre –

Yino introdujo su mano al interior de su saco, saco una de sus armas y la coloco en el regazo de Lincoln mientras sacaba la segunda y apuntar a la cabeza de Lincoln.

\- escucha con mucha atención chico, la jefa tiene algo de misericordia y te dará dos opciones, la primera es que te vueles la cabeza tu mismo, eso limpiara tu falta y no volveremos a meternos con nadie de tu familia… -

\- ¿y cual es la otra? –

mata a tu chica especial… -

Los ojos de Lincoln casi salían de sus orbitas donde se abrieron de la impresión, el monitor cardiaco dejo en claro que Lincoln esta alterado por lo que estaba escuchando. Yino retrocedió el gatillo con su dedo pulgar, alargo su sonrisa de oreja a orea mientras sentía como el sudor recorría su piel.

\- ¿supongo que no tengo mas opciones? - mientras Lincoln tomaba el arma

\- sabes... seria una lastima que su historia de amor terminara de esa manera, te diré que haremos, esa chica de la guitarra, ¿es tu hermana verdad? - colocando la punta del arma en la cabeza Lincoln – mátala ahora mismo y lo consideraremos una muestra de lealtad -

\- ¿Luna? Pero ella... -

\- esas son tus opciones, así que dime, ¿cual es tu elección? -

mientras tanto en la sala de espera, Luan y Luna estaban acompañando a la mujer que había llegado con Yino, tenia una taza de café en la cual se podía apreciar su reflejo. Luna y Luan por su parte se miraron una a la otra la cual mostraba una completa seriedad.

\- ¿esta segura de que nos esta diciendo? - luan se rasco la cabeza – quiero decir, no cree que son unas decisiones muy extremas -

\- Luna... ¿cierto? - la mujer entrecerró los ojos para verla mejor – se que esto es algo nuevo para ti, pero entenderás que ahora forma parte de este mundo y hay ciertas reglas que acatar -

\- aun así, se me hace demasió que le pida a Lincoln que elija una de esas opciones – Luan puso sus manos en su vientre

\- entiendo mi niña, en este momento, lo mismo que les dije a ustedes, Yino se lo esta comentando en este momento -

\- Lincoln... -

De la nada se escucho un disparo, salvo por Luna y Luan, todos los presentes no se inmutaron ante el ruido, Luan contemplo como la mujer con suma tranquilidad levantaba la taza para beber de ella. Luan y Luna se levantaron para correr hacia la habitación de Lincoln, cuando llegaron Yino estaba saliendo de la habitación mientras se estaba colocando su sombrero, se recargo en la pared de en frente mientras miraba como las chicas entraba a la habitación.

Del uno de los bolsillos de su saco, tomo una cajetilla de cigarrillos bastante desgastada, estaba arrugada como si hubiera estado bajo el agua. Con un movimiento saco empujo un cigarrillo para tomarlo con su boca mientras guardaba el resto, comenzó a buscar con su mano en sus bolsillos hasta que un encendedor apareció frente a el.

\- pensé que odiabas fumar Yino –

Miro a un costado contemplando que era su jefa quien le encendiendo el cigarrillo. Inhalo para prender el cigarrillo doblado, lo tomo con su mano para poder exhalar el humo.

\- estos son especiales... me los dejo un viejo amigo...-

\- ya veo, que tal le fue en el juicio -

\- es suerte de que el llegara a nosotros, el chico tiene muy bien planteado las prioridades de la familia –

Ambos miraron el interior de la habitación en el se encontraba Lincoln tratando de explicarle lo que había sucedido a Luan y Luna.

\- es el primero que elige sacrificarse... no todos tienen esa determinación -

\- elige el bienestar ajeno antes que el propio, si tan solo Alexander entendiera eso... - inclino su cabeza mientras ala apoyaba sobre la palma de su mano – tan joven y ya tiene que cargar con el peso de una familia -

\- descuide, el chico es fuerte... aunque no se que haremos con la hermana roquera – Yino coloco el cigarrillo en su labios mientras buscaba en su bolsillo del pantalón

\- bueno... Renata sigue teniendo ese proyecto de lavar dinero patrocinando un grupo musical, ¿tu crees... ? -

\- si es una idea de la Profe... - exhalando humo – creo que podría funcionar -

\- eso espero... - lanzo un fuerte suspiro

\- ¿que le preocupa jefa? -

\- sabes que tengo una política muy estricta en cuanto a no inocentes... - giro para cruzar mirada con Yino - siento que estamos arrastrando no solo a estos dos niños, sino que también a la criatura que apenas esta en camino -

nadie es inocente, cada quien carga con sus propios pecados, lo único que cambia es si nos dejamos afectar por ellos o no – en su mano estaba sosteniendo su celular – el tiempo es el mejor juez y postor, por eso siempre apuesto a su favor -

El sonido de alerta de un teléfono se escucho, una mano lo levanto el teléfono para ver la pantalla, había recibido varias imágenes de un contacto desconocido, al seleccionarlas para verlas, la mano comenzó a temblar, una lagrima callo frente a la pantalla al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba como alguien rompía en llanto. Se escucharon pasos donde corrían por un pasillo, las 7 hermanas estaban en el marco de la puerta contemplando a su hermana mayor sentada en la orilla de la cama tratando de contener el llanto.

En el momento que una de ellas pregunto que era lo que pasaba, ella se limito a mostrar la pantalla de su teléfono al resto de las demás. Al contemplar la pantalla pudieron apreciar varias fotografías donde se podía ver a Lincoln, Luan y Luna en completamente felices, estaban disfrutando plenamente el momento. En la sala de un hospital, tras el escenario de un concierto, saliendo de la clínica con una ecografía, Lincoln en comprando en una tienda en piyamas, Luna y Luan comprando ropa de bebe, Lincoln abrazando gran vientre de Luan.

Las fotos fueron tomadas contando la vida de Lincoln y Luan durante su embarazo así como la vida de Luna ahora que estaba ganando fama como artista. Cuando vieron la ultima fotografía, todas comenzaron a soltar lagrimas al igual que su hermana mayor. Una fotografía donde aprecia Luan en la ama del hospital cargando a su bebe mientras que Lincoln las abrazaba a ambas, esta ultima tenia un pequeño escrito en la parte inferior.

"la familia creció... cuando pueda, ira de visita"


	20. Rec00Epilogo

***sonido de estática***

 **\- es posible que para cuando escuches esta grabación estés a punto de llegar a el país donde tu madre y yo nacimos, sé que tendrás unas cuantas dudas con la historia y las grabaciones que te di para pasar el tiempo… no prometo responderte todas, pero al menos son las que note al juntar todo.**

 **los primeros días de las grabaciones nuestros padres no nos permitían estar juntos, ni siquiera le permitían visitarme al hospital… por eso tu madre y yo estábamos desesperados por vernos. El ataque de nervios que le dio a tu madre fue porque sin querer escucho que me volví a abrir la herida, no podía dejar de pensar que me pasaba algo.**

 **La grabación que secreta fue aportada por tu Tía Lisa, y si te lo preguntas, todas las veces que se escuchó silencio o respiración era que tu madre y yo nos besábamos, y hablando de ella, ni ella ha podido explicar todavía cómo sobrevivimos tanto tiempo en esa tormenta, quiero pensar que fue la fuerza de nuestro amor.**

 **Regresamos una vez más a la isla, pero no encontramos a Leni el delfín, queremos pensar que encontró una nueva familia. Curiosamente fue Leni quien me ayudo a encontrar el chip, jugaba con la ropa de luan y comenzó a llorar, se enterró el condenado chip en su mandíbula.**

 **Tengo el presentimiento de que Vanesa metió de su cosecha en la historia, así que, si puso algo que no era propio de tu edad, házmelo saber… *suspiro* esa nana tuya no sabe lo que es tener discreción o tacto. todavía es fecha que tu madre se pone celosa cuando ella lanza un piropo hacia mí, por favor no aprendas esas costumbres.**

 **Si te lo estas preguntando, no fuimos a las vegas como ponen en las películas porque por la ley no nos permitirían casarnos, curiosamente primero pensé en Portugal, pero creo que escoger Suecia fue mejor para tu crecimiento mi pequeña estrella.**

 **Ahora, durante la prueba que me puso Yino, yo fui el que se arriesgó a formar parte de la mafia, tu tía era inocente y el amor que le tenía a tu madre era más grande que mi propia vida… por eso no dude en dispararme, debiste ver mi cara cuando me entere que el maldito de Yino puso balas de salva, cuando me dijo que había pasado, lo único en lo que podía pensar era que podría verte crecer, mi corazón creció tanto que sentía que me daría un paro cardiaco.**

 **\- Liby… mi pequeña Liby, lamento no poder ir con tu madre y contigo a visitar a tus tías y abuelos, pero entenderás por lo que te conté, que no puedo verlos de frente, no ahora por lo menos… se buena y dale un fuerte abrazo a todos por mí, ¿quieres?**

* * *

La grabación se detuvo, colocaron sobre una pequeña mesa plegable un celular junto con unos audífonos, la joven comenzó a estirarse en lo que parecía ser un asiento de avión. Su edad no pasaba de los 13 años, pelo castaño claro recogido en una cola de caballo con una liga con perlas, usaba una camisa blanca de manga corta, una corbata amarilla con lunares blancos, una falda naranja de cuadro.

Ella miro hacia su costado para ver una mujer de cabello castaño más oscuro, estaba cubierta con una colcha mientras dormía. las luces estaban apagadas por la de ella y una detrás de ella, giro para poder levantar parase sobre su asiento y mirar a la persona que estaba detrás de ella.

Era una adolescente de figura muy fina, usaba un vestido de con cierto estilo victoriano de un color morado, su cabello era una escala de morados y negros recogidos en dos coletas en los costados. Estaba leyendo una revista pornográfica mientras reía y un poco de saliva resbalaba de su boca.

\- Vanesa… - dijo la joven casi susurrando

\- ¿eh? – dejando la revista – ¿qué pasa Liby? – sonriendo - ¿si quieres leerla tienes que esperar a que termine? –

\- no es eso… - recargo su mentón el en respaldo - ¿crees que mis tías me aceptaran? Quiero decir… - comenzó a jugar con su cabello

\- de que hablas, no conozco niña más adorable que tu… - dejando la revista de lado – además, fuiste tu la que insistió en visitar este país –

\- lo sé, es que… no se… tenía la esperanza de encontrar mi verdadero amor al igual que mis padres, pero ahora que se cómo se enamoraron… no sé si siquiera pueda hacer la mitad de lo que ellos hicieron –

\- linda, tu vida es solo tuya, tal vez no tengas una historia de amor como la de tus padres, pero seguro que la tendrás a tu manera – estiro su mano para apretar la nariz de la chica – ahora, ve a dormir, todavía quedan unas horas antes de llegar -

\- gracias, ¡ha! Por cierto, le diré que pusiste escritos sexuales a la historia – bajando para sentar se

\- por favor, una buena historia no está completa sin algo de sexo… - inclinándose para asomarse, por un lado – por favor no le digas a tu padre que escribí de él teniendo sex… -

La joven se quedó petrificada al ver que la madre de la niña estaba despierta, la mirada era penetrante, al sentir como era asesinada con la mirada, comenzó a sudar mientras retrocedía lentamente a su lugar.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por seguir este experimento, veo que obtuvo los resultados que esperaba y unos cuantos más.

Ahora quería preguntarles a los lectores de hueso amarillos, cuál de las tres historia que tengo pendiente continuo, por el momento solo seré capaz hacer una por una, así que den su voto, el 7 de junio dare inicio al más mencionado en los Reviews:

 **El milagro de Equestria, El cuarto Ibuki**

 **Equestria Girl – Clan Ibuki**

 **Un Ibuki Anónimo**


	21. Aviso

Se que he estado un tiempo sin escribir ni notificar, pero quiero decir que ha sido un año difícil, viajes por el mundo (me fui a Bogotá y a Japón) así como viajes por el país, además de conseguir nuevamente un trabajo que me sostenga.

Si mi suerte lo permite, todo estará listo para el 31 de diciembre, el primero de enero, pienso regresar a continuar los Fic que ya tengo, además de comenzar a publicar mis trabajos originales tanto escritos como dibujos, por lo que les notifico que me mudare de plataforma, a Inkspired búsquenme como **adam_ibuki_1720** , ahí continuare las historias y también comenzare a publicar mis trabajos oficiales ahí mismo.

Solo espero que todavía haya quienes quieran continuar leyendo mis historias.


End file.
